La boda de mi peor enemiga
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: ¿Le deseó que pisara una caca de perro? Si; ¿Le gritó lo que se merecía? También; ¿Le deseó la muerte? Tal vez. Levi y Mikasa nunca se han llevado bien, desde que se conocieron ya deseaban verse muertos. Ahora el destino (Eren) quiere que él mismo la ayude con los preparativos de su boda mientras el novio no está. ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Ah si, una planeadora de bodas loca. -UA.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta no es mi primera historia de SNK que publico ni tampoco la primera en la que Levi y Mikasa son los protagonistas. Esta será una comedia romántica y espero que sea algo corta.**

 **Este es el prólogo de la historia, esperen el segundo capítulo pronto :)**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Articulo principal de la semana 23 de la revista OYE NOVIA! del año 2013**

Primavera es la estación donde según los investigadores de mercado: es la época en la que ve un incremento en el porcentaje de eventos nupciales. Debe ser muy tierno realizar la ceremonia durante la tranquila tarde con ese brillante y no tan caliente sol, festejar en la fresca noche y ni se diga en la noche de bodas.

La mayoría de las novias prefieren vestir de blanco, escoger ramos con flores significativas, la joyería que guarda mamá, realizar una estricta dieta de dos a un mes antes del evento (Y claro, comer todo lo que pueda en la fiesta), contratar el estilista que maquilló excelente a las amigas o familiares y por último y más importante: disfrutar tanto le sea posible esta ocasión inolvidable junto esa persona con la que pasará el resto de sus vidas.

¿Y el novio? Bueno, durante los preparativos deben mostrar que tan pacientes son y al mismo tiempo analizar como los tratarán sus prometidas en un futuro muy próximo. La mayoría de los novios prefieren vestirse de forma sencilla (Algo que en algunos casos esperan que sus novias también hagan), cortarse el cabello un día antes para no recibir quejas, comprar los últimos zapatos a su gusto, que al menos el menú esté bueno a comparación de los precios, ir al gimnasio unas semanas antes del gran día, que en la despedida de soltero no haga una pen**jada (Y si la hace, que ella no se entere) y por ultimo: no llorar de la emoción (¡Oigan! Puede ser grabado por sus amigos y que sea el chiste del mes. En fin…) en cuanto la vea entrar a la iglesia tomada de su futuro suegro mientras la espera para unir sus vidas PARA SIEMPRE.

Debe ser hermoso prometer toda una vida entera, entregar el corazón al otro y guardar la vajilla dada en la fiesta, utilizarla cuando tengan visitas y heredarla a los hijos para que después los nietos rompan plato por plato.

Compartir deudas, preguntarle si se ve gorda con ese vestido, dejarle claro que no se ve con esa camisa, tomarse de la mano mientras caminan, pensar en un bebé, rechazar la idea del bebé, pelear por el bebé y al final de todo, adoptar un cachorrito.

El ambiente de boda sabe a pastel de almendras y todo lo ves de diferente forma (como si estuvieses utilizando filtros) ¡¿Acaso no es hermoso el matrimonio?¡ ¡ES ALGO COLOSAL!

-Hanji Zoe, Planeadora de bodas.

 **Sé que no mostré la historia en sí, pero en si este articulo será importante en la historia. Espero que me brinden la oportunidad para continuarla y prometo que el segundo capítulo se aclarará un poco las cosas.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo y espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **P.D: si también les interesa leer un poco más de Levi x Mikasa, pueden encontrar otra historia de ellos conmigo. Son invitados a leer "Abel" :)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su hermoso apoyo y me complace decir que la historia continuará con su curso. Me alegra mucho ver que, a pesar del prólogo tan pequeño, hubo buena aceptación y ni se diga de las personas que ya siguen la historia ¡Gracias!**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Judith Valensi: Hanji siempre será una de mis personajes favoritos y créeme que le daré un papel muy importante en esta historia. Esa mujer siempre debe estar obsesionada con algo y ahora le tocó estarlo con las bodas. ¡Gracias por tu review! :)**

 **39iiraMzziL: ¡Hola Lis! Bueno, Hanji si puede ser muy motivadora y eso me agrada bastante de ella, espero verte seguido por aquí. ¡Gracias por tu review! :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que aun así están cordialmente invitados a la boda.**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar necesito dar unos anuncios parroquiales (¿A quien engaño? Solo son aclaraciones)**

 ***Durante la historia se utilizan maldiciones así que me disculparan por si no les es mucho de su agrado.**

 *** "…" Pensamientos.**

 *** Todos los personajes ya son mayores de edad por lo que no hay pedofilia (¡Rayos!)**

* * *

 **Sin nada más que comentar…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Wall Street María es la compañía del momento a pesar de sus quince años de existencia; goza de buena popularidad e imagen además de un excelente y respetado personal. Se dice por ahí que el mismo CEO del lugar agrega lagrimas de mujeres vírgenes en su té de cada mañana, que una vez atropelló a todos los invitados de una fiesta de cumpleaños y que el personal le teme. Bueno, las primeras dos cosas existen la posibilidad de que sean falsas pero la tercera no habría porque discutirlo pues al solo ver a todos cuando lo miran te brindan la respuesta.

Ser el encargado de todos tiene sus ventajas, la hora de entrada es un poco más tarde a comparación de los demás, cosa que los de puestos más bajos aprovechan trabajando en documentos recientes, consiguiendo algo de comer antes del almuerzo (para esconderlo después), revisar Facebook, entre otras cosas. Claro, haciéndolo de la manera más ordenada posible.

\- ¡EL NOVATO SE NOS CASA! - gritó a todo pulmón Connie Springer, el anterior novato que le encanta remarcar el apodo "novato" al chico nuevo para sentirse un poco más superior.

Todos quienes rodeaban el escritorio del novato fijaron la mirada en Connie y después en el otro quien se encontraba levemente sonrojado mientras tenía a su "prometida" a un lado de él y que sonreía levemente. Algunos aplaudieron mientras que otros silbaban.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó sorprendido Armin Arlert (el mejor amigo del novato con peinado de príncipe valiente) mientras golpeaba su escritorio y abría sus ojos lo más que podía. - ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!

-Ayer por la noche…- respondió la prometida seriamente.

\- ¡Debieron decirnos algo! ¡Pudimos organizarles una cena o cualquier cosa! - se quejó mientras caminaba hacia ellos, Sasha Blouse. Curiosamente, ella es la actual asistente del jefe (tiene el puesto en lo que consiguen a otra). - ¡¿No es así, Jean?!- fijó la mirada en un escritorio poco alejado.

Mientras todo era felicidad, Jean Kirstein era el único quien se lamentaba del hecho. El caso era que él ha estado enamorado de la futura novia desde antes de que comenzara una relación con el novato (hasta se puede decir que lo hizo desde la primera vez que la vio). Mientras Sasha reía desde sus adentros por ver a su "compañero" de esa forma, el otro solo pegó múltiples veces su cabeza contra el escritorio.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? - se repetía múltiples veces mientras se golpeaba.

-¡En hora buena por ustedes! ¡Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja! - se acercó una chica rubia algo bajita a la pareja mientras aplaudía emocionada. Se podría decir que es la más optimista del lugar y muy popular entre sus colegas, su nombre es Historia Reiss.

-Entonces ya es hora de que nosotras también nos casemos, ¿Verdad, Historia? - una chica sumamente alta y pecosa rodeó con un brazo el cuello de la pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Ymir! - se quejó la pequeña sonrojada mientras los demás reían y Jean seguía golpeándose contra el escritorio.

-En fin, ¿Te dio un anillo caro? - le preguntó seriamente Ymir a la prometida.

La futura novia bajó la mirada mientras su prometido mostró una cara de incomodidad.

\- ¡Eren! ¡¿Acaso no le diste un anillo?!- preguntó disgustado Armin.

El prometido se identifica como Eren Jaeger, un joven castaño de ojos color aqua, con un optimismo extraño y veintitrés años en puerta. Se rumorea que lo vieron en una cita secreta con el jefe de todos y desde entonces los emparejan en secreto, ya hasta tienen un grupo de fans.

-Bueno, le di uno improvisado- tomó la muñeca de su prometida e hizo que ella le mostrara el supuesto anillo a todos los que los rodeaban.

Ymir miró sorprendida el detalle, Armin se quedó boquiabierto, Historia se tapó la boca con ambas manos, Connie alzó una ceja y, por último, Sasha miró divertida la escena.

\- ¡¿UN ANILLO DE CARAMELO?!- se quejó Armin. - ¡EREN! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-A mi…- interrumpió la novia de Eren. –Me gusta, me gusta bastante.

-Yo te daría imitaciones de diamantes…- susurró Jean mientras dejaba reposar su cabeza después de todos los golpes. –Pero no quieres.

-Yo te los acepto con gusto- bromeó Marco, su mejor amigo quien le puso una mano en su hombro.

Jean se levantó asustado mientras miraba a su pecoso amigo sonriéndole. A veces la actitud de Marco lo hacía dudar de muchas cosas.

\- ¡MIKASA! - ahora Armin le llamó la atención a la novia.

Mikasa Ackerman es el nombre de la futura esposa de Eren, una joven de rasgos asiáticos con mirada seria y trabaja actualmente en una cafetería cercana a la compañía, pero entra más tarde a comparación de los demás. Mejor amiga de Eren y Armin desde la primaria. Le gusta en secreto las cosas tiernas y el color rosa. Guarda en secreto en su celular una foto del jefe de su novio y su excusa es que es para alguna futura ocasión. Ah sí, y también lo odia hasta la muerte.

-Pero Armin, me gusta este anillo porque me lo dio Eren- le explicó sonriente.

Armin suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, apreciaba a ambos, pero esto lo estaban llevando muy a la ligera.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?!- preguntó Sasha emocionada.

Eren soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y volteaba a ver a Mikasa quien le asistió con la cabeza.

-Este mismo año, queremos que sea lo más pronto posible- respondió un tanto nervioso el chico.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos mientras Jean ahora abrazaba a Marco mientras resistía sus ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Ustedes…! - los señaló Historia.

\- ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO, EREN! - Armin los volvió a regañar. - ¡UN MATRIMONIO SE PLANEA CON ANTICIPACIÓN!

-Podremos con ello- respondió Mikasa. –Además, contrataremos a alguien para que nos ayude.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo más, Mikasa se veía muy segura ante la situación y Eren no tanto por lo que muchos sospechaban que esto de la boda tenia un asunto muy bien escondido.

\- ¡Pero si les sirve de algo! ¡Todos están invitados! - añadió sonriente Eren.

Todos los demás trabajadores de la oficina comenzaron a hacer alboroto ante el comentario, algunos volvieron a silbar, otros aplaudieron y el llanto de Jean se perdió entre tanto ruido.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- alguien alzó la voz con tono serio. - ¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?!

Todos se quedaron mudos al creer que se trataba del jefe, pero al ver que se trataba de Erd Gin (el segundo al mando cuando no se encontraba por ahí el líder) no le tomaron mucha seriedad. Este cruzó sus brazos mientras esperaba una respuesta, no eran horas para comenzar a pendejear.

-Bueno, nosotros…- trató de explicarle Connie.

-Les estábamos comunicando que nos vamos a casar- Mikasa habló por todos mientras le mostraba el anillo de caramelo.

Erd miró el dulce y no supo que decir, ¿Acaso era una especie de broma?

-No ando de humor para comenzar con bromas, Mikasa- le regañó. –Y yo mismo te recomiendo que te marches antes de que vuelva el enano si no quieres problemas.

-Es enserio, se van a casar- interfirió Historia.

Erd la miró sorprendido, si en alguien tenían que creer siempre era en Historia.

-Solamente el tonto no tiene dinero por el momento y se lo propuso con esa cosa- añadió Ymir.

\- ¡Ymir! - le llamó la atención Historia, una vez mas.

Erd hizo una mueca y después negó con la cabeza, si… ser el segundo al mando es una tarea muy pesada.

-Eren, Mikasa…- el chico miró nervioso al subjefe mientras que la chica alzó una ceja. - ¡FELICIDADES, CABRONES! - Erd los abrazó con fuerza mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados, habían pasado la prueba. Todos saben (tal vez Mikasa no) que él es algo chismoso con el jefe, por eso lo apodan en secreto "Topo".

-Gracias…- susurró levemente sonrojada Mikasa mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-No tengas piedad con él- Erd le respondió a la chica susurrándole en el oído.

Después el rubio apoyó su cabeza en el oído de Eren y al igual que su prometida, le susurró algo en el oído.

-Piénsalo bien, no seas otro hombre caído- Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido y después Erd soltó a ambos.

Mikasa sonrió levemente mientras que Eren la volteó a ver dudoso de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Y díganos! ¡¿Ya invitaron al jefe?!- preguntó muy alegre Erd.

Connie negó con la cabeza, Eren le pidió que se callara poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios, Historia se ocultó detrás de Ymir, Armin se dio un manotazo en la frente, Sasha miró asustada a Mikasa quien pareció muy neutra ante la pregunta. Un silencio incomodo se presentó haciendo que todos escucharan a Jean lamentarse por tener cara de caballo.

-No será requerido- respondió muy seria la chica.

\- ¡¿EH?!- Erd cruzó sus brazos. - ¡Pero es el jefe de TU novio! - señaló a Eren.

-Y también es una mierda- encogió sus hombros la chica. –Es un enano mal humorado, maniático de la limpieza y talvez es un pervertido de closet.

-Pero Mikasa, esos no son motivos…- trató de convencerla Armin. –Hasta ahora ha ayudado mucho a Eren.

El prometido miró a Mikasa y después bajó la mirada.

-Es cierto, él me ayudó bastante cuando…

-Lo lamento Eren, pero yo tengo mis razones- lo interrumpió la chica.

-Quieras o no Mikasa, él ha sido un buen líder con nosotros y es por eso que lo respetamos demasiado- habló Erd por todos mientras algunos asistían con la cabeza. –De hecho, aunque se lleven mal, aun te deja pasar a ver a Eren y a Armin.

-Y no te pone a limpiar como los demás- comentó una voz más grave que la de Erd.

Mikasa cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado mientras todos volteaban a ver el que dijo ese comentario.

-Buen líder o no, sigue siendo una mierda apestosa y seguro en las noches se la pasa viendo yao...- Eren le tapó la boca tomando a Mikasa de sorpresa.

-No la calles, Eren. Quiero escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir- se volvió a escuchar la voz grave. Mikasa fijó la mirada en el dueño de esta y frunció el ceño al ver que era el jefe de su novio, Levi Ackerman.

A pesar de poseer el mismo apellido que Mikasa, Levi y la chica no comparten lazos sanguíneos ni tampoco una buena relación. El jefe de Eren luce más joven de lo que debería pues según los chismes él les lleva a la mayoría quince años puesto que casi todos comparten edades similares por motivos empresariales. Su mirada cansada representa que duerme poco por motivos de trabajo (y por andar viendo cosas pervertidas según Mikasa). Buen líder, amante de la limpieza y no le cae del todo bien Mikasa.

Eren no lo obedeció y Levi al ver esto, acercó su rostro al de una "controlada" Mikasa y sonrió satisfecho. Ver a la bestia domada le causa satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? - preguntó sarcásticamente mientras la chica comenzaba a moverse violentamente para liberarse de Eren. –Anda, no te resistas. Sé que quieres decirme algo.

\- ¡MIKASA! - le regañó Eren y esta al escucharlo, se quedó quieta como niña regañada.

Levi rodó sus ojos y después volteó a ver a Erd dándole la espalda a Eren y Mikasa.

\- ¿Por qué demonios todos están perdiendo tiempo desde temprano? ¿Qué acaso no estás aquí para poner orden? - Erd ante las preguntas comenzó a sudar frio. Aunque no le estuviese regañando del todo, su voz era la que lo ponía nervioso.

-Señor, nosotros nos juntamos para celebrar…- trató de excusarse Erd.

\- ¿Celebrar? - alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos. - ¿Y a qué se debe que todos detengan sus labores para celebrar?

-Es mi culpa- habló rápidamente Eren.

-A callar Eren, no te lo estoy preguntando- Levi fijó la mirada en él y después el nombrado asistió con la cabeza.

Mikasa apretó ambos puños y miró molesta a Levi, odiaba que se comportara así con su novio.

\- "Enano de mierda"- pensó furiosa.

-Bueno, nosotros… yo…- Erd no sabía que decir.

-Tch- Levi negó con la cabeza y después volvió a darle la cara a Eren. Al ver que Mikasa aún estaba siendo callada por su novio, el jefe le pidió al novato que la soltara.

-De acuerdo Eren, dame tus razones- Levi fijó la mirada en Eren y este último se puso algo nervioso. - ¿Por qué es tu culpa?

Eren tragó en seco y después sintió como Mikasa lo tomaba de la mano, indicándole que no estaba solo en esto.

-Vera señor…- comenzó a hablar el novato y al sentir un nudo en la garganta, la aclaró y continuó. –Mikasa y yo nos hemos comprometido.

Para sorpresa de Mikasa, al querer mostrarle el anillo, Eren se lo impidió. ¿Qué acaso no la amaba demasiado para importarle el comentario de su jefe respecto al anillo?

Levi por su parte no realizó ninguna expresión. De hecho, se mostró demasiado serio ante el comentario.

-Te lo pasaré porque eres el nuevo de por aquí- le respondió Levi mientras Mikasa lo miraba fijamente. –Pero primero: tu como empleado debes de saber que debes respetar el tiempo de tus compañeros y que no debes distraerlos con cualquier cosa. Segundo: pudiste comentarlo en la hora de salida, evitarme pedir explicaciones, que Erd quedara mal y que Jean se desfigurara el rostro- ante ese comentario todos voltearon a ver al mencionado y al ver su cara completamente roja por los golpes, la burla no se hizo esperar. –Tercero y último comentario: Necesito que tú y Arlert pasen a mi oficina.

Todos miraron asustados al par de amigos y Mikasa cruzó sus brazos indignada, ¿Acaso no piensa decirle algo a ella? ¡También causó alboroto! ¡No toda la culpa la tenía Eren! Además, ¡¿Qué quería con Armin?!

\- ¿Y no piensa decirme algo a mí? - le habló Mikasa. –Yo también causé alboroto.

Todos le indicaron con señas que se callara, Levi por su parte la miró fijamente.

-Vaya, el gato no te comió la lengua del todo- respondió sarcásticamente el hombre.

-No necesito lengua para decirle todas sus verdades- Levi giró sus ojos mientras se quejaba.

\- Tch ¿Por qué no te vas a cagar, mocosa? - preguntó irritado mientras Eren y Armin miraban aterrados la escena.

Mikasa por su parte no soportó del todo la mirada de Levi, pero no se dejó intimidar, trató de mirarlo fijamente para intimidar ella también. Ambos Ackerman se miraron mutuamente y no se dijeron nada más.

-Bueno, señor… ¡No perdamos más tiempo, hay mucho que hacer! - interfirió Armin poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Levi lo miró y después a Eren, aun no terminaba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Eren? - preguntó seriamente mientras volteaba a verlo. - ¿No vas a meterte a defender a tu noviecita?

Eren se quedó helado, ¿Acaso debía responder algo al respecto?

-Ya veo…- volvió a hablar Levi y después le dirigió la mirada a Mikasa. –Escucha mocosa, aprende a ser más amable y agradece que yo…

Antes de terminar, Mikasa le lanzó un vaso café (por todos los titanes, al menos estaba tibio) al rostro de Levi. Todos los que miraron la escena quisieron esconderse o cavar su cabeza bajo tierra. Jean por su parte suspiró al ver la valentía de su amor platónico.

\- ¡MIKASA! - le llamó nuevamente la atención Eren, pero antes de que fuera hasta ella, Armin lo detuvo.

Erd al ver lo ocurrido corrió hasta el jefe y le pasó una caja de pañuelos para que se limpiara. Levi al estar furioso se la arrebató y se secó su cara lo mejor que pudo.

-Mocosa, no tienes permitido volver a poner un pie en esta compañía- le comentó seriamente Levi. –Buen día.

Levi le dio la espalda para después irse hacia su oficina siendo seguido por Eren y Armin.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos de golpe y se recargó en el escritorio de Eren. Lo había arruinado todo ¡TODO! Tal vez despedirían a Eren por su culpa.

-No te preocupes Mikasa, creo que viene de buenas- le susurró Sasha a la chica tratando de aliviar el ambiente. No era la primera vez que tenían una pelea, pero si la primera vez que veía que Levi vetaba a alguien. –Yo he visto gritarle peor a otras personas.

-Tal vez encontró ofertas en artículos de limpieza- añadió Connie poniéndole una mano en el derecho a Mikasa.

-Lo he arruinado, no debí…- susurró Ackerman.

-Ya verás que se le pasará, para mañana tal vez le diga a Eren que ya puedes venir- Historia trató de ayudar también.

-Tal vez tuvo sexo duro y salvaje ayer por la noche y por eso anda tan raro- interfirió Ymir mientras la mayoría (a excepción de Erd y Mikasa) se sonrojaban.

\- ¡YMIR! - todos los sonrojados le llamaron la atención.

 **Oficina de Levi**

Desde que llegaron Levi no dejaba de escuchar una y otra y otra vez las disculpas de Eren. Mientras lo escuchaba lloriquear y sentía el miedo de Armin, mejor se dispuso a buscar dos carpetas que quería entregarles. Odiaba la suciedad, odiaba el café, odiaba estar mojado con café, pero su deber con sus empleados era más importante por el momento.

Esa estúpida, ¿Qué no tenía nada más que hacer además de estar jodiendo en horas de trabajado? Ya se las pagaría y muy caro.

-Ya escuché suficiente- lo calló mientras encontraba las carpetas y ahora tomaba asiento.

\- ¡Pero señor, en verdad lo lamento! ¡Nunca le pedí que viniera! - chilló una vez más mientras se encontraba sentado frente a él. - ¡Ella vino por gusto, lo juro! ¡Lo del compromiso no planeaba anunciarlo hoy! ¡Y menos en horas de trabajo!

Armin miró confundido a su amigo, ¿No pensaba defender a Mikasa?

-Gusto o no, deberías domar a tu bestia- respondió molesto mientras giraba su silla para darle la espalda a ambos chicos.

\- ¡Por favor, señor! - escuchó como su voz se volvía mas chillona de lo que ya estaba. - ¡No pensé que Mikasa llegara hasta esto!

Al solo escuchar "Mikasa" salió de sus casillas, esa mocosa lo tenia en verdad harto. No la odiaba… ¡Al contrario, la ama-amarraría a un árbol y la dejaría ahí hasta que le pidiera todas las disculpas que le debe! ¡Cuánto daría por verla retorciéndose mientras le ruega que la deje libre!

\- "Nada mal…"- pensó satisfecho ante su imaginación.

-Debes ser un completo idiota por dejarla hacer lo que le plazca- le comentó al novato. –¿Y qué piensas hacer, Eren? No creas que a ambos los volveré a pasarles otra estupidez como esta - giró lo más rápido que pudo su silla para darle la cara.

Eren abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y mientras Armin comenzaba a sudar. Jaeger sabe perfectamente que necesitaba el trabajo, en un futuro tendrá muchos gastos y no puede responder cualquier cosa si no quiere perder su trabajo.

Antes de responder, miró a Armin y se sorprendió al ver que su sudor iba en aumento y que cerró sus ojos de golpe. Estaba demasiado nervioso y tal vez asustado.

-Armin…- lo llamó su jefe. Al abrir sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que el otro le extendía un pañuelo desechable para que se secara. –Eres la primera persona que veo que suda demasiado, deberías controlarte.

-Gracias- Armin aceptó el gesto y se secó, cuando terminó estaba apunto de guardar el pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos, pero fue interrumpido por su jefe.

\- ¡No hagas eso, es asqueroso! - se quejó y le pidió que lo depositara en un bote que estaba debajo del escritorio.

Una vez listos, Eren quiso enfrentar el problema inmediatamente. Ya es un hombre y debe poner las cosas claras con su jefe respecto a Mikasa. No piensa perder su trabajo por un alboroto tonto.

-Señor, me hago responsable de las acciones que cometió Mikasa- el otro alzó una ceja mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Ella está acostumbrada a sobreprotegerme desde niños y no tiene un carácter muy delicado que digamos…

Levi giró sus ojos mientras soltaba un quejido, volvía a tomar la carpeta que estaba utilizando.

-Señor, Mikasa no es una mala chica. Se lo juro- intervino Armin.

-Claro, solo es una linda mocosa que le gusta expresar su amor con insultos, gritos y no olvidemos el café. Cortesía de la casa, ¿Verdad? - otra vez el sarcasmo de Levi.

\- ¡Exacto! - respondió Eren, pero cuando su jefe fijó los ojos en él y Armin lo miró molesto, corrigió. - ¡Pero claro que no! ¡Que demonios acabo de decir! Bueno… Mikasa….

-Esta es la ultima llamada de atención que te voy a hacer, ya estoy harto. Si la vuelvo a ver por aquí a pesar de haberla vetado, los mataré a ambos- Ackerman amenazó a ambos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Armin alarmado mientras su jefe suspiraba y rodaba sus ojos.

-Fue un decir, idiota- esa fue la primera vez que Levi insultó a Armin. Conclusión: si estaba realmente de malas. –Tengo que limpiarme, no soporto más el olor a café. Tomen estas carpetas y márchense. Los llamaré en cuanto vuelva.

Levi se levantó de su asiento y buscó las llaves de su auto dentro de su pantalón. Al estar listo miró como sus compañeros aún estaban sentados mientras lo observaban como idiotas.

\- ¿Qué esperan? - preguntó irritado.

\- ¿No nos va a despedir? - preguntó Eren.

-Tch- se quejó Levi. - ¿Acaso me escuchaste decirles alguna pendejada así?

\- ¡No señor! - respondió cual soldado.

-Eren, no soy sargento para que me respondas así- respondió un poco más aliviado, ese era el sarcasmo en el buen sentido de Ackerman. –Muévanse, hay mucho que hacer.

Ambos chicos salieron deprisa de la oficina de Levi y en cuanto el jefe cerró con llave la puerta, su enojo volvió al ver que Mikasa todavía estaba ahí.

\- ¡Eren! - lo llamó Mikasa mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba.

Levi no soportó tanta cursilería y decidió irse a paso rápido.

-Erd, estás a cargo. No vayas a cargarla de nuevo- ordenó mientras escuchaba al segundo al mando aceptar la orden.

En cuanto pasó justamente a un lado de la pareja abrazada, miró fijamente a Mikasa y se sorprendió un poco al ver que ella también lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si marcara territorio o algo por el estilo (cosa de bestias). Fue poco tiempo, pero lo pudo ver a la perfección. Si, Mikasa es na mocosa muy pendeja pero ya comprendió un poco que fue lo que le vio Eren: tiene bonitos ojos.

\- "Esa mocosa me las pagará…"- pensó molesto. –"Ojalá se case pronto para que se largue de luna de miel. Ojalá se vayan a la selva, ojalá un gorila la aplaste ¡No No! ¡Mejor aún! ¡Que un león se la coma"- Levi se detuvo y después negó con la cabeza! –"Pendejo, no hay leones en la selva".

 **Continuará…**

 **Una vez más, gracias por su apoyo y espero verlos pronto en el próximo capítulo que creo que será publicado hasta abril. Gracias por su paciencia y les deseo lo mejor.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco demasiado el gran apoyo que obtuvo la historia tras su segundo capítulo, fue hermoso saber que si les está agradando la idea en sí.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **39iiraMzziL: Jajaja concuerdo contigo, Lis. Con ellos aplica el "si te enojas, es porque te gusta" y si, su amor es tan intenso que es apache (ok, no). Después te gustará saber cómo consiguió Mikasa la foto de Levi y en que la utilizará :)**

 **Miyabi Miwa: ¡Hey! ¡Muchas gracias! También espero verte por aquí pronto. Disfruta el capítulo :)**

 **Ackersenshi: Y todavía falta por ver mucho amor entre ellos, desde amor apache hasta amor del bueno y tierno (digamos juntas: Awww). Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado las personalidades de los secundarios. Gracias por pasarte a leer y me complacería mucho verte por aquí después**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal. Gracias por sus visitas :)**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Aguantar todo el día el humor de Levi fue un completo infierno, ¿Quién diría que no le gustaba el café? Ahora entendía porque rechazó los cupones de relleno gratis de la cafetería donde trabaja Mikasa en la navidad pasada. ¡Y él que creyó que los Ackerman podían olfatear la esencia de otro en cualquier objeto! Vaya, que pendejada.

\- "Controla a tu bestia, Eren"- la voz de Levi aún se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza. –"¿Mikasa ya pisó la caca de algún perro en esta semana?" "La próxima vez, asegúrate que se lave la boca. Es asqueroso oler su aliento."

-Controla tu bestia ña ña ña ¡Popo de perro! Ña ña ña- Eren hizo múltiples muecas tratando de imitar a Levi mientras entraba al edificio donde se ubica su departamento. Todo aquel que pasaba por ahí lo miraban extrañamente y algunos soltaban una que otra risita. Bueno… hubo alguien que le tomó video y lo subió a Facebook. Actualmente ya cuenta con quince "like", tres "me encanta" y veinticuatro "me divierte". Próximamente, el nuevo meme del mes.

Mientras tanto y sin saber de su fama, Eren se acercó al elevador que tenía enfrente y presionó el botón con el numero "8" y entró en el cubículo. Soltó un suspiró, que día. Ahora estaba pensando más de dos veces si invitar a su jefe o no. ¿Qué tal si en plena ceremonia Mikasa le avienta al otro la copa de oro del sacerdote? O peor aún… ¿Y si la corren a ella junto con Levi y a final de cuentas no se casan?

-Mamá me mataría- susurró molesto.

Una vez en su piso, salió deprisa del elevador y se dirigió a su departamento mientras buscaba las llaves en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Muy bien: entraría, encendería el televisor y se prepararía una taza de café…

\- "¡OYE, EREN"! - escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza la voz de Levi.

De acuerdo, tomaría una cerveza muy fría. Al demonio el café. Apenas abrió la puerta y se le cayeron las llaves. Al tomarlas se llevó el susto de su vida, enfrente de su mano estaban dos pies descalzos. ¡Por dios, el segundo dedo de ambos pies es más largo que el primero!

\- ¡PERO POR UN DEMONIO…! - gritó sorprendido ante ello con el tono de voz más grave que pudo.

\- ¡Eren! - escuchó al titán que le pertenecían esos pies.

Eren sin aun enderezarse, miró hacia arriba y encontró a Mikasa mirándolo neutralmente.

-Ah, eres tu Mikasa- respondió natural, recogió sus llaves, cerró la puerta y pasó a un lado de ella. Esperen un segundo, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás. - ¡Mikasa! - la llamó asustado.

-Dime, Eren- preguntó mientras volteaba a verlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo entraste?!- preguntó asustado.

-No deberías dejar la copia de tu llave debajo del tapete- respondió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Eren abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y después corrió tras de ella.

\- ¡Pero si yo no tengo tapete!

\- ¿Quieres una taza de café? - preguntó ella cambiándole de tema mientras buscaba los ingredientes en un gabinete.

Al solo escuchar la palabra "café" su mundo se vino abajo y el rostro de su jefe apareció en su cabeza.

\- ¡NO! - gritó en pánico y en cuanto Mikasa lo volteó a ver preocupada, corrigió. –Quiero decir... hoy no, gracias.

Miró como ella se preparaba una taza y se sorprendió al ver que ya no llevaba con ella el anillo de caramelo. Tal vez se lo había comido o lo guardó, quien sabe. No tenía ganas de preguntarle.

* * *

Una hora después de la extraña "bienvenida" Eren y Mikasa se sentaron sobre el único sillón que tenía disponible el chico para leer juntos el sobre que le había brindado Levi en la mañana. Según le comentó su jefe, era algo que realmente le gustaría saber.

-Si es tu despido, no te preocupes. Te conseguiré un puesto en la cafetería- comentó Mikasa mientras miraba el sobre.

\- ¡Mikasa! - le llamó la atención su prometido.

Sin más que decir, el chico abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Mientras leía, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras que en el caso de Mikasa parecía que estaba perdiendo color.

\- ¡POR TODOS LOS TITANES! ¡ESTOY DENTRO! - abrazó con fuerza a Mikasa y después le depositó un beso en la frente. - ¡LLAMARÉ A MAMÁ! - salió corriendo hasta su habitación.

Y ahí se quedó sentada, sin articular alguna palabra o expresar felicidad. ¿Acaso Eren dijo que se iría por unos meses por cierto motivo?

* * *

Y ahí de nuevo al día siguiente, otra vez el mismo grupo de ayer (a excepción de Mikasa y Erd) estaba reunido mientras Levi no se encontraba en el edificio. Curiosamente, otra vez estaban celebrando algo…

\- ¡FELICIDADES! - gritó emocionada Sasha mientras aplaudía y daba brincos.

Eren y Armin se sonrojaron ante ese grito, ambos compartían la misma buena noticia.

\- ¡Esto es un gran reconocimiento para ustedes! ¡Solamente Erwin y Levi han sido invitados a este tipo de eventos! - añadió Historia.

Eren quiso llorar al escuchar el nombre "Erwin" puesto que estaba sentando cabeza que la invitación era un GRAN honor para él mismo y Armin. Por cierto, Erwin Smith es el fundador de la compañía y poco se sabe sobre él. Según los chismes y rumores (proporcionados por Connie y Sasha): él parece ser una persona tranquila, le gustan los gatos, leer, es apodado "cejotas" desde niño y él mismo le enseñó a Levi a cazar y beber sangre de jovencitas vírgenes para conservar su juventud.

\- ¡Esperen un segundo! - interrumpió Ymir haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

-¡Ymir! ¡Si es para decirnos que efectivamente el jefe cogió deliciosa y salvajemente antier por la noche…! - reprochó Connie.

Sasha soltó una carcajada y le brindó un manotazo en la espalda a su compañero.

\- ¡Nadie dijo que cogió deliciosamente! - le hizo la observación y todos comenzaron a reírse.

-No seas idiota…- se quejó Ymir y después miró fijamente a Eren. - ¡Tu! - lo señaló.

Eren se auto señaló y al ver a la pecosa asistir con la cabeza, la dejó continuar.

-Dices que piensas casarte este mismo año y ahora con esta invitación, ¿Aún sigue en pie la boda? - preguntó en tono serio.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar, era cierto. Con esto del evento a Eren se le complicaría organizar todo referente a la boda para que se ejecute el mismo año.

-Aun lo está, aun nos casaremos este año- respondió seguro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pero Eren, nosotros nos iremos por varios meses! - le remarcó Armin. - ¡Aun no nos mencionan cuantos meses ni confirmamos la asistencia e insistes que sea este año!

\- ¿No será porque Mikasa está embarazada? - preguntó susurrando Connie a Sasha.

-Ya hablé con Mikasa sobre esto- respondió Eren tratando de finalizar el tema, pero como todos lo miraban fijamente esperando otro comentario, optó por dárselos. –Ella organizará todo mientras yo no estoy.

-Desgraciado, ¿Qué se cree dejándola sola en esto? - se quejó Jean con Marco.

-Concuerdo en lo mismo, Mikasa no podrá sola con ello- añadió su amigo pecoso.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?!- preguntó molesto Armin. - ¡Mikasa no podrá con todo ella sola! ¡Alguien debe ayudarla!

-Y eso es lo que tendrá, ayuda de algún profesional- lo interrumpió Eren. –Quedamos en que ella buscará un planeador de bodas y listo. Asunto arreglado.

Todos miraron desconcertados a Eren ante su insensibilidad por su prometida, pero Historia no se quiso quedar atrás.

-Eren, para ella sería muy especial que escogieran juntos todo lo que conlleva para su boda. ¿No sería más apropiado que la atrasaran para el próximo año?

\- ¿Acaso tú la conoces mejor que yo? Gracias, pero no- respondió Eren molesto ante tanta insistencia.

\- ¡Oye tú, más respeto para Historia! - reclamó Ymir, pero fue detenida por todos.

Eren miró sin sorpresa a Ymir y después se fue caminando del lugar. Ahora si le vendría bien una taza de café, quiera el Levi de su mente o no.

Mientras todos veían alejarse a Eren, Armin negó tristemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes porque tanta insistencia en casarse en este año? - le preguntó Ymir.

-Sé poco, pero creo que es más conveniente que quede en secreto por ahora- le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Acaso Mikasa está embarazada?!- preguntó alterado Jean.

Armin se sonrojó y después negó múltiples veces con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera han tenido encuentros, si no ya me lo hubiese dicho ella!

Todos volvieron a quedarse callados y Armin se maldijo por abrir la boca.

\- ¡Volvamos todos a nuestros lugares, el jefe no debe tardar! - propuso Historia y todos aceptaron.

Minutos después cuando llegó Levi, se sorprendió de encontrar el lugar en silencio y ver que todos estaban trabajando. Sí, esa mocosa era la que alborotaba a todos sus compañeros. Qué alivio saber que no la volvería a encontrar por ahí.

* * *

Han pasado dos días y esto de buscar un planeador de bodas se está volviendo difícil para Mikasa, ¿Por qué demonios todos pedían una cantidad exagerada para contratarlos? Además de que algunos colgaron al saber que todo se realizaría en pocos meses. Ama hacer por ella misma las cosas, pero esta vez acepta que necesita ayuda. No puede con ello sola. Viéndole el lado bueno, su turno había acabado y le tocaba cerrar la cafetería. Tendría tiempo a solas para pensar mejor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Mina Carolina mientras tomaba sus cosas y veía a Mikasa recargada en el mostrador. –Hoy te noté más seria de lo normal.

-Cólicos- respondió rápidamente. No le estaba mintiendo del todo, si estaba en sus días.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Entonces no estás embarazada! - añadió aliviada Mina.

Al igual que los compañeros de Eren, Mina también llegó a esa conclusión ante la prisa por casarse. Hablando de la compañera de Mikasa, se puede decir que en secreto es una gran fan de la pareja del prometido de su compañera y Levi (en especial de este último) después de jurar haberlos visto agarrados de la mano y está consciente de su apodo "Pocahontas" a raíz del peinado que siempre acostumbra llevar al trabajo.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Mikasa.

-Que si ya viste la revista que mi mamá te mandó- corrigió rápidamente.

Ackerman salió corriendo hacia el baño de empleados y segundos después salió con la revista en mano.

\- ¿Esta? - preguntó mientras se la mostraba.

Mina la miró sorprendida, ¿Por qué demonios estaba la revista en el baño? La respuesta era que Mikasa había entendido que Carolina deseaba que pusiera la revista en ese lugar.

-Eh si…- miró hacia otro lado apenada. –Bueno, se me hace tarde. ¡Hasta mañana!

Mina se fue deprisa dejando a la otra sola. ¡Tenía que contarles a todas las fans del Eren x Levi que era falsa alarma del embarazo! ¡Aún hay esperanza que estos dos se queden juntos!

Mikasa flojamente hojeó la revista y leyó cada uno de los artículos. Prefería perder un poco de tiempo en lo que Eren terminaba su turno, quedaron en ir a cenar junto con Armin.

Mientras pasaba una hoja tras otra, sus ojos grises brillaban al ver los vestidos de novia y las decoraciones. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse ella misma escogiendo su vestido con ayuda de las compañeras de Eren y Mina; escoger las decoraciones con ayuda de Armin y probar los platillos de la fiesta con Eren. Que tierno se vería si ella le diera a probar los postres con su propia cuchara.

Después abrió lentamente sus ojos y recordó que su novio ni mejor amigo estarían presente para esos momentos especiales para ella. Sería fría y no expresaría mucho sus sentimientos, pero los tenia. Ama a Eren, pero no podía evitar molestarse con él por dejarla sola en esto además de no notar aun el paradero de su anillo de compromiso.

Al llegar a la mitad de la revista, se percató que ya se encontraba en el artículo principal de esta. En la hoja izquierda estaba una mujer sentada mientras reía y alrededor de ella vestidos de novia. Al leer la derecha se percató que era una planeadora de bodas.

-Hanji Zoe…- leyó en voz alta.

Al leer la información de la planeadora de bodas y el pequeño texto que escribió la misma, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… por muy estúpido que parezca, le inspiró confianza y le mostró el lado verdadero y tierno del matrimonio. La revista es local y eso es ventaja, pero es de hace unos años atrás. ¿Aun ofrecerá su ayuda? No quería quedarse con la duda sobre cuánto le hubiese cobrado por sus servicios. Al poner su nombre y profesión en el buscador, fue un alivio haber encontrado su página de Facebook personal y su numero telefónico. Son las 9:15 p.m., tal vez exista la posibilidad que le responda.

* * *

No le ha ido del todo mal, le respondió el asistente de Hanji Zoe y muy amablemente le brindó el precio por sus servicios y le aseguró que han planeado bodas en menor tiempo de lo que Mikasa ofreció. No era tan barata como esperaba, pero ni tan cara como los demás algo es algo, ella será la elegida para que la ayude en la organización. En fin, el mismo mencionó que una vez que se le desea contratar, se le enviará una lista de requisitos para la pareja y una hoja de formato para el llenado de sus datos personales.

Antes de poner más trabas al asunto, Mikasa aceptó las condiciones, brindó su correo personal y esperó la información requerida. Mientras no molestara a Eren con sus planes y ella pudiera organizar todo tranquilamente, valdría la pena.

* * *

Cansado de una jornada pesada, Levi decidió estacionar su auto cerca del parque más cercano y sentarse en alguna banca de por ahí. Necesitaba aire fresco. Estaba satisfecho en saber que el novato y su compañero fueron aceptados tras insistirle a Erwin en enviar sus documentos.

Tras toda esta satisfacción, aun se sentía vacío. Le estaba aburriendo la rutina, ha llegado a sentir que su vida no da para más. Tal vez debería tomarse unas vacaciones y darse un tiempo para sí mismo, hace tiempo que no sale de la ciudad.

Miró hacia arriba, observó como las siluetas de los arboles bailaban tranquilamente y la poca luz que las alumbraban. Le encanta la tranquilidad, le fascina estar solo y le gusta respirar aire fresco en sus tiempos libres.

* * *

Mientras caminaba pensando en el único requisito que no podría cumplir con Eren, Mikasa se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba por el parque que quedaba enfrente de la cafetería. El restaurante donde había quedado con los demás no quedaba tan lejos, además, caminar le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Todo iba tan bien, el presupuesto era casi perfecto y la planeación en poco tiempo de Hanji mejor aún. Pero, ¿Por qué es sumamente necesario que ambos novios estén presentes? Trató de negociar con el asistente para que convenciera a Zoe, pero él se negó. Tampoco sirvió pedirle una cita previa para hablar con ella.

Eren se lo dejó muy claro hace unos días, no estaría con ella para todo ese tipo de cosas y cuando llegara esperaba que todo estuviese listo. ¿Y si le pide que atrasen la boda? Es lo mejor para ambos y cree que ninguno saldrá perjudicado.

Se detuvo un instante y se abrazó más fuerte, ¿Por qué le dolía esta situación si aún no contrataban a Zoe? Bueno, por un lado, ya estaba cansada de buscar por su cuenta cuando tenía más cosas que hacer. Lo juraba, juraba que ese artículo la enamoró por completo de la idea de casarse y que quería la ayuda de esa mujer, pero… bueno, más vale dejar de pensar en ello por hoy.

\- ¿Saliendo de trabajar? - escuchó una voz masculina a unos cuantos pasos y alzó la mirada.

-Usted…- susurró molesta mientras volteaba a ver el dueño de esa voz.

Ambos Ackerman se habían vuelto a ver las caras después de días de no verse, ¿Cuál fue el resultado? En realidad, nada. Ni Mikasa ni Levi tenían ganas de pelear por hoy.

Fue sorpresa para él hombre ver que Mikasa aun lo miraba fijamente y todavía estaba parada como pendeja. ¿Debería decirle algo para que se fuera o mejor dejaba que ella hablara?

\- ¿No piensas moverte? - le preguntó mientras Mikasa ahora fruncía el ceño.

-No recordaba que usted no quiere volverme a ver la cara, señor- respondió sarcásticamente la otra.

-Tch- se quejó este y se levantó de su asiento. –Cuando te lo dije, me refería dentro de la empresa. Mocosa estúpida- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Mikasa no se movió, pero lo siguió con la mirada, que encuentro tan pequeño y "tranquilo" habían tenido. Tal vez al igual que ella, hay algo que no lo deja en paz.

-Debe tener mucho trabajo en estos días…- concluyó Mikasa y después imitó al otro.

* * *

Mientras cenaban tranquilamente, Armin y Eren comenzaron a charlar sobre algunos asuntos de la empresa mientras Mikasa pensaba como comentarle a su prometido sobre la situación con la planeadora y la excusa que le dará si le pregunta por el anillo de caramelo.

\- ¿Ya has investigado planeadores? - preguntó Eren mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos y sostenía un pedazo de carne con su tenedor.

Mikasa se mordió sus labios y después asistió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Qué encontraste?!- preguntó curioso mientras Armin lo miraba incómodamente, aun no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar sola a Mikasa.

Era la hora de la verdad, estaba lista para explicarle la situación.

-La mayoría de los planeadores eran algo caros, pero encontré una que se apega algo con nuestro presupuesto y tiempo…- miró a Eren y este le pidió que continuara. –Su nombre es Hanji Zoe y hablé con su asistente para pedirle informes. Me han mandado unos requisitos por correo y cumplimos con todo a excepción de uno. Creo que son para aprovechar mejor sus servicios y todo eso, pero he leído que ella hace muy bien su trabajo y me encantaría organizar a su lado.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Y tú que no querías al principio! - la interrumpió animado mientras volvía a comer.

-Eren, ella dijo que ustedes no cumplen con uno- interrumpió Armin.

Eren miró sorprendido a Armin y después a Mikasa quien asistía con la cabeza.

-Discúlpame Mikasa- Eren se limpió la boca con una servilleta. - ¿Qué requisito no cumplimos?

-Ambos debemos estar presentes en una entrevista con ella y en todas las actividades que realice- soltó de golpe.

Eren no expresó ninguna emoción.

-Busca a otra, sabes que yo no estaré aquí- ordenó seriamente mientras Mikasa con la mirada triste asistía.

-Pero Mikasa- interrumpió Armin. –Yo mejor te recomendaría hablar con ella sobre su situación. Tal vez lo entienda y así no pierdes tu oportunidad de organizar con alguien que te agradó.

-Ya traté, pero me dijeron que ese punto es elemental para ella- respondió seriamente.

Eren se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y en cuanto le surgió una idea, habló.

-Bueno, si tanto la quieres a ella. ¿Por qué no buscamos a alguien que finja ser yo? - propuso Eren.

\- ¡Estás loco! - rechazó la idea Armin.

\- ¡Piénsalo, Mikasa! - prosiguió el castaño. –Le pedimos a alguien de confianza el favor, finge ser yo y en plena ceremonia ¡Sorpresa! ¡Es otro novio!

La chica miró hacia abajo y pensó un poco.

-Si quieres buscar otra opción, adelante. Yo solo te propongo esto por si querías trabajar con esa mujer y estar aún más cómoda- Mikasa lo miró y después sonrió levemente. –Tu comodidad es la mía.

-Podríamos intentarlo- respondió segura. –Solo si me ayudas a encontrar a tu sustituto.

-Acepto.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Piénsenlo un poco más! -trató de detenerlos Armin.

-Armin, sé mi prometido- le pidió Mikasa de golpe.

\- ¡Pero si él va a irse conmigo! - le corrigió Eren.

-Cierto. ¿Crees que Sasha quiera? - preguntó ella ignorando a su amigo rubio asustado.

-Ella es mujer.

-No lo veo necesario, ya hay matrimonios homosexuales.

-Dije "sustituto", Mikasa.

Armin entre más escuchaba la conversación, no podía creer lo que ocurría. Sabía que esto terminaría muy muy pero muy mal.

\- ¿Y qué tal Connie?

-Mañana le preguntaré.

\- "Esto no va a resultar para nada bien"- pensó Armin mientras comía incómodamente.

-Ymir también es buena opción- comentó por ultimo Mikasa.

 **Continuará…**

 **Sé que no escribí un gran, hermoso y sensual capitulo, pero quise publicar algo en este inicio de vacaciones. Tal vez suba otro capítulo antes de que estas mismas finalicen, hay mucho que contar aún. Bueno, ya se podrán dar una idea en que acabará todo esto y a quien se le van a pedir el favor, a fin de cuentas.**

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero verlos con mucho gusto en el próximo capítulo.

-Los ama, Luna-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pues no me encontrado bien. Los que leen el fic de "Abel" ya saben que es lo que me ocurrió, pero ya han pasado días y no vale la pena contarlo ya. También me disculpo por actualizar más seguido el otro fic, pero para ser sincera ahorita tengo un enamoramiento muy cruel con esa historia y pues quiero escribir más y más de ella. Después viene el crush bonito con esta, lo aseguro.**

 **Les comento que ya tenía el capítulo terminado, pero quise cambiar unos súper pequeños detalles antes de publicarlo.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **LizzMarii93: ¡Jajaja! ¡De hecho! Pero todos sabemos que Eren quiere a Mikasa con Levi, para que se hace el tonto si puede hacerlo realidad. La foto de Levi créeme que le harán unas funciones muy graciosas (si, serán varias) y Hanji… ya no tarda en aparecer.**

 **Miyabi Miwa: He aquí la continuación, espero que la disfrutes.**

 **Guest: ¡Actualización!**

 **YuliLaKawaii: Lamento la demora, pero para compensar el tiempo, el capítulo sí que lo he hecho algo largo. Pues Eren tan aferrado que se quiere casar e irse, "Pa que se va" x2. Creo que te gustara mucho este capítulo porque el sustituto ya sabe a lo que se atiene en este capítulo. Espero verte por aquí seguido B)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, gracias por apoyar bastante la historia. Y espero de todo corazón que disfruten mucho la semana Rivamika.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Un día después de haber ido a cenar con Mikasa, a Eren y Armin se les fue notificado que dentro de una semana tendrían que partir por lo que tenían que confirmar asistencia cuanto antes al evento, el rubio se molestó y bastante con su amigo pues el castaño confirmó asistencia antes de que le pudieran comentar a la novia… también antes de encontrar el sustituto de confianza.

El novio había cumplido con la parte del trato y fue a preguntarle a Connie, pero este rechazó el favor pues comentó que él no quería involucrarse en ese tan retorcido plan., Armin le preguntó a Marco, pero también rechazó pues no quería tener problemas con Jean y por ultimo ambos fueron preguntarle a Ymir, pero solo recibieron una bofetada por parte de esta. La: "Operación: Buscarle un no novio a Mikasa" estaba fallando y fatal. Hasta vergüenza daba el saber que ambos chicos tenían un grupo secreto bajo el mismo nombre junto con Mikasa (quien por cierto nunca leía lo mensajes… sospechoso ¿No?)

Tras lloriquearle cuatrocientas veces a Connie mientras él rogaba para que se callasen, colgarse de las piernas de Marco dos veces al día mientras él se reía de la situación, ignorar a Jean quien se postulaba como voluntario, ser perseguidos por Erd mientras este remarcaba miles de veces que no era soltero y escuchar una y otra vez los regaños de Ymir mientras Historia la calmaba, el tiempo se agotó. Ambos chicos se irían al día siguiente.

En cuanto Eren comentó que debían abortar la misión y renunciar a su idea de casarse, Armin recordó que aún faltaba alguien por preguntarle y que este sujeto sería la última opción. ¡La operación: Buscarle un prometido a Mikasa aún no podía morir!

* * *

He ahí el par de "reclutadores" parados frente a la puerta del jefe, mientras ambos observaban esta, los nervios comenzaron a surgir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? No creo que quiera…- le susurró Eren al que temblaba más que él.

-Cla-Cla-Claro que si- respondió Armin con una sonrisa. - ¿A-A-cacaca-so no has visto películas roro-manticas?

-Esto no es un buen momento para preguntar eso.

-Vamos Eren, confía en-en-en mí. Quienes se llevan mal siempre se caen bien después- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

En cuanto Eren asistió con la cabeza, ambos tragaron en seco y antes de tocar la puerta, escucharon un grito aterrador.

\- ¡EREN ¡ARMIN! ¡POR UNA JODIDA VEZ, PASEN! - les llamó la atención el jefe.

Entonces eran ciertos los rumores que Levi tiene cámaras y vigila a todos incluso cuando van al baño. ¡Es verdad que él es un pervertido que le gusta de todo!

Eren miró a Armin, pero el rubio se mostró sumamente asustado y cuando comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, Jaeger se le adelantó, se dio la media vuelta y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras Arlert trataba de salir corriendo.

\- ¡¿Y así me pides que confíe en ti?!- le reclamó Eren mientras Armin no se detenía.

\- ¡Olvida lo que dije, no tengo la menor idea de cómo decirle! - confesó el otro.

\- ¡Pues piensa en algo porque iremos con el jefe! - le informó mientras Armin se detenía y aceptaba su destino. Ambos se dieron la media vuelta y al ver que Levi abrió la puerta mientras los miraba seriamente, ahora fue Eren quien quería salir huyendo, pero lo detuvo el otro.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pendejada están haciendo ahora? - preguntó Levi mientras Eren y Armin se empujaban.

\- ¡Qué bueno que lo pregunta! - le respondió Armin. - ¡Venimos a comentarle algo de suma importancia antes de irnos!

\- ¿Ah sí? - le preguntó Eren confundido.

-Si…- le respondió su amigo con la mandíbula cerrada.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡A eso veníamos! ¡A hacerle una súper mega e interesante propuesta que usted no podrá rechazar! - Jaeger actuó como si nada sucediera mientras Armin se daba un manotazo a la frente. ¡¿Enserio se le acababa de ocurrir decir esa pendejada?! ¡¿Ahora?!

Levi arqueó una ceja, se hizo a un lado y les pidió a ambos que pasaran. Ambos pasaron mientras dudaban de lo que estaban haciendo. Su jefe por otro lado, al ver que caminaban de una forma extraña no pudo dejar de preguntarse si acaso se habían orinado los pantalones.

Una vez sentados, Levi entrelazó sus dedos y miró de forma neutral a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es esa súper mega e interesante propuesta? - preguntó mientras veía como los dos idiotas de enfrente se miraban entre sí.

-Bueno, es delicado…- comenzó a explicarle Armin. –Verá, Eren está por casarse…

-Y quieren pedirme ayuda respecto a la boda…- respondió Levi.

\- ¿Qué come que adivina? - contestó bromista Eren mientras Armin se quedaba boquiabierto.

\- "Idiota, mil veces idiota"- pensó el rubio.

Levi miró fijamente a Jaeger y permaneció así por un minuto. Mientras más tiempo de tensión y estrés pasaba, Eren comenzaba a temblar.

-Ya deberías saberlo pues no todos los rumores son falsos, ¿Sabias? - respondió Ackerman con su particular sarcasmo mientras Armin sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y Eren se sonrojaba.

-En-Entonces…- Eren bajó la mirada. - ¿Usted bebe sangre de mujeres vírgenes?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Armin cayó con todo y silla de espaldas llevándose la sorpresa de los demás.

\- ¡Armin! - gritó Eren mientras iba a socorrerlo.

Levi se levantó de su asiento mientras descolgaba su teléfono fijo para pedir ayuda.

* * *

Era su día de descanso y a comparación a los demás, este le sabia amargo. Hoy por la noche Eren y Armin tomarían su vuelo a Nueva York para no volver hasta dentro de unos meses. Le duele y quema el pecho saber que su prometido estará en otro continente mientras ella organiza u boda junto a un sustituto.

En realidad, ya no le importaba la idea del sustituto en absoluto, perdí esperanza de encontrar alguno hace unos días. De hecho, desea que no se encuentre alguno para que así Eren renuncie la idea de casarse en el mismo año, ella quiere preparar todo a su lado. Como una pareja normal…

Sacó una botella de Té de jazmín y se sentó en el único sofá que tiene en su pequeña vivienda, mientras le daba un trago a la bebida acaba de recapacitar una cosa… el departamento de Eren es demasiado pequeño para ambos mientras que la residencia que ella renta parece casita de muñecas, muy bonita pero apenas hay espacio para una cama individual. ¿No sería conveniente buscar un buen lugar donde ambos puedan vivir cómodamente?

Una vez más vuelve a desear fuertemente que Eren no encuentre el sustituto y que también deje su deseo egoísta y mejor la ame con la misma fuerza que ella. Si hay amor, no importa lo demás… ¿Verdad?

Que hambre, debería pensar que podría comer mientras espera la salida de Eren. Mikasa abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró el piso mientras se le formaba una leve sonrisa, se le acababa de ocurrir una gran idea. Su novio y Armin tendrán hambre en el camino, ¿Cierto? Cierto… ¿Por qué no prepararles algo de comer? Es lo mínimo que puede ser.

Mikasa se levantó deprisa y corrió hacia la cocina mientras tomaba de un solo trago lo que le restaba del té. Tiene que ponerse manos a la obra o si no, no le alcanzará el tiempo.

* * *

Armin abrió sus ojos y sintió como le dolía la parte trasera de su cabeza. Estaba acostado sobre el piso, lo sentía en su espalda. Cuando su vista se aclaró, vio que Eren lo miraba asustado mientras que Levi sostenía justamente enfrente de su nariz un pedazo de algodón con alcohol.

\- ¡Señor! - se levantó de golpe Armin asustando a Eren (quien retrocedió unos pasos a toda prisa) y Levi se mantuvo arrodillado. - ¡Lo lamento! ¡¿Lo he arruinado?!- volteó a ver su mejor amigo. - ¡¿Rechazó la propuesta?! ¡¿Es porque no tiene sangre de virgen?!

Eren negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita, Levi se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y le brindaba una mano a Armin. De acuerdo, esto de la propuesta ya era el colmo para el jefe.

-Les daré cinco minutos más de mi tiempo para que me digan esa estúpida propuesta o yo mismo haré que no vayan al evento- amenazó Levi mientras regresaba a su asiento y los otros se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Cuando Eren y Armin lo imitaron, Arlert miró a su amigo indicándole que contara sus intenciones de una buena vez.

-Verá…- Eren fijó la mirada en Levi para así evitar la de Armin. –Para empezar, le agradezco que nos haya recomendado y todo eso. Es un gran honor que ambos podamos asistir…- comenzó a rascarse la nuca mientras veía como su jefe asistía con la cabeza. –Y… usted sabe que me casaré dentro de poco.

-Con la bestia, como olvidar ese error tuyo- respondió Levi sin vergüenza alguna.

-Sí, con la bestia…- añadió Eren sonrojado.

\- ¡Oye! - interfirió Armin molesto por el hecho que aceptó que Mikasa es una bestia.

\- ¡En fin! - gritó el castaño para callar al rubio. –Ella se quedará sola organizando los preparativos y todo eso, pero hay un inconveniente con la planeadora de bodas que contratamos.

Se quedó callado y al ver como Levi arqueaba una ceja, tragó en seco.

-E-E-Ella e-e-exige q-que- Eren no podía hablar, esto se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

\- ¿Ella exige que…? - lo presionó Ackerman.

Eren gruñó molesto por su incompetencia y cerrar de golpe sus ojos mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas los puños.

-Que ambos novios se presenten con ella para los preparativos o si no, no hay planeadora de bodas- lo apoyó Armin mientras su amigo lo miraba sorprendido, ¿Ese golpe en la cabeza lo hizo valiente? –Pero como Eren ni yo estaremos presentes, necesitamos alguien que lo sustituya.

Levi miró confundido a Armin y después cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Ustedes tratan de decirme que los ayude a encontrar un sustituto? - preguntó Ackerman mientras ambos compañeros asistieron con la cabeza. - ¿Y porque no buscan otro planeador que no sea tan mierda?

-Es la que mejor se ajustó a nuestro presupuesto- Eren respondió golpeado.

-Entiendo…- Levi asistió con la cabeza. –Como veo que ambos están muy apurados en su búsqueda, supongo que le preguntarán a alguien de la empresa y por eso necesitan que les brinde mi recomendación para saber si no están vendiéndole su alma al diablo. ¿Cierto?

Armin no respondió y miró a Eren apurado, esto ya iba hacia otro giro. Tenían que aclarar todo, pero ya.

-No señor, no venimos por una recomendación. Venimos a proponerle algo. - aclaró Armin.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Levi.

Eren lo miró determinadamente, se levantó de golpe y puso ambas manos sobre su escritorio, pero a Levi no le sorprendió mucho el gesto.

-Venimos…- miró hacia abajo mientras negaba con la cabeza y después volvió a mirarlo para volver a empezar. - ¡Vengo a proponerle que sea mi sustituto y ayude a Mikasa con nuestra boda!

Levi abrió sus ojos lo más que pido mientras se pegaba al respaldo de su silla giratoria. ¡¿Él?! ¡¿Sustituto?! ¡¿Con la bestia?!

\- ¡¿Por qué no te vas a cagar, ¡¿Eren?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! - respondió molesto Levi.

\- ¡Pero señor! ¡¿Quién mejor que usted?!- lo señaló decidido.

\- ¡He dicho que no! - se levantó Levi de su asiento, puso sus manos en el escritorio y le gritó en la cara a Jaeger.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerda que dijo que haría cualquier cosa posible por sus empleados? ¿Señor? - lo retó el otro.

\- ¿Y tú acaso piensas que con eso me convencerás? Serás muy estúpido si crees en ello.

Armin al ver que ambos estaban a centímetros de juntar sus frentes, decidió actuar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Mikasa usa ropa interior negra y de encaje! -gritó Arlert con todas sus fuerzas y para su suerte, logró su cometido. Ambos olvidaron su pelea y lo miraron fijamente.

Eren se sonrojó ante aquel comentario mientras que Levi lo miró sorprendido. Ninguno de los tres hombres se atrevió a hablar y por ello escucharon como al otro lado de la puerta Sasha preguntaba muy asustada a Jean porque sangraba demasiado por la nariz.

-Tch, esto es una perdida de tiempo- comentó Ackerman mientras regresaba a su lugar, pero sin querer tiró una carpeta al suelo.

-Señor, con todo respeto. Las únicas opciones que hay son usted o Jean…- comenzó a explicarle Eren mientras Levi recogía la carpeta y después miraba su contenido. –Piénselo, si Jean nos ayudase se sobrepasaría demasiado con Mikasa hasta podría llegar hasta extremos ilegales.

-Eren, no exageres- lo detuvo Armin.

\- ¿Crees que miento sobre la locura de Jean hacia Mikasa? ¡Todo el edificio sabe que él no tiene buenas intenciones con ella! ¡Ese enfermo la dibuja hasta en las servilletas!

-Eren…- lo llamó Levi mientras seguía viendo la carpeta.

\- ¡Además, no hay nadie en la empresa quien acepte ser mi sustituto! ¡Ya no sé qué pensar si es por Mikasa o porque me odian por ser el novato…! - comenzó a desahogarse el futuro novio mientras Armin miraba de reojo a Levi y después a Eren.

-Eren…- lo volvió a llamar Levi.

\- ¡Por eso, señor! ¡Le ruego que acepte ser mi sustituto, aunque usted y Mikasa se odien! ¡Sé que usted no le haría daño y es todo un caballero! ¡Si se lo pido a ella y ve que nuestra boda está de por medio! ¡Haré todo lo que usted me pida!

\- ¡EREN! - lo calló su jefe al golpear el escritorio.

Cuando por fin hubo silencio, Levi suspiró fuertemente y continuó.

-Dijiste que venias a proponerme algo y aun no me has ofrecido nada. En dado caso que acepte ser tu sustituto, ¿Aceptarás mis condiciones?

\- ¡Por supuesto! - aceptó casi llorando mientras Armin negaba con la cabeza. Esto no le gustaba.

Levi rodó sus ojos y después lo volvió a mirar.

-Entonces apunta, novato- ordenó.

Eren miró asustado alrededor buscando donde y con que escribir. Armin negando con la cabeza le pasó un bloquecito de post-it que tenía enfrente y le pasó un bolígrafo negro que siempre llevaba con él. Levi al verlo listo, comenzó a dictar.

-No quiero nada de mimos forzados hacia la bestia ni tampoco actitudes salvajes de su parte. Debe de llevar una limpieza adecuada cada vez que tenga que reunirse conmigo, eso implica desde cabello perfumado hasta uñas cortas. No pienso ser su niñera por lo que solo la acompañaré cuando se trate de la planeadora… ¿Estás anotando todo, Eren?

Eren lo miró asustado y después los múltiples post-it que había pegado sobre sus piernas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - afirmó dudoso.

\- ¿Tu padre aun recibe pacientes? - preguntó Levi confundiendo al castaño en el instante.

-Aun lo hace, pero desde que ganó ese premio...- Levi lo calló automáticamente cuando le pasó su agenda.

-Quiero su contacto- le explicó.

Eren y Armin se miraron asustados, esto no les gustaba para nada.

\- ¿Se encuentra enfermo? - preguntó preocupado Armin.

\- ¿Me va a acusar con él? - añadió Eren y después de analizar la pregunta, la cambió. - ¿O es para comprarle sangre?

-Tch. ¿Vas a dármelo o no? - respondió con rudeza el jefe.

Eren no quiso darle más vuelta al asunto y obedeció. Mientras anotaba los datos necesarios y unos extras de su padre, Levi fijó la mirada en Armin.

-Vaya, te ves decepcionado. ¿Acaso pensabas que me llamaría la atención la ropa interior negra? - preguntó y Armin solo sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

* * *

Ya habían pasado horas y estaba anocheciendo, Eren no tardaría en llamarla para que fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto. Había tardado bastante, pero al fin lo consiguió. Ella no sabe cocinar aún muy bien, pero por su prometido y Armin (su mejor amigo) haría cualquier cosa.

Mikasa Ackerman había preparado dos mini pasteles para sus amigos, fue lo más simple que encontró en internet y que podían comerlo a la hora que sea. Eso sí, su cocina ahora era un asco total. Quemó los dos anteriores intentos por lo que había varios moldes en el lavatrastos, la duya con el betún se puso rebelde e hizo que manchara las paredes, por un acto de torpeza había harina en el suelo y en su cabello.

Todo valía la pena por ellos y más por Eren, de eso estaba segura. Mientras guardaba cada postre en pequeños refractarios su teléfono comenzó vibrar, seguro era Eren. En cuanto lo sacó, se percató que era un mensaje del asistente de Hanji.

Mikasa comenzó a leerlo atentamente y su mano comenzó a temblar cada que vez que pasaba de renglón, le estaban informando que por un error de sistema se le había programado una cita con Hanji mañana mismo para hablar del contrato de sus servicios y que no olvidara que tenía que asistir junto con su prometido. Debía responder si aceptaba o rechazaba la cita, pero aun no tenía la menor idea que responder.

\- ¿Mañana? - se preguntó asustada.

Sin percatarse, tiró por accidente uno de los refractarios que ya contenía un pastel en el. Tanto esfuerzo, tanta suciedad, el haberse terminado los huevos y la leche de la semana y que casi se intoxica con el humo del horno se habían ido directamente a la basura. Bueno, ese sería para Armin, no es nada personal pero no cree que le reclame.

Nuevamente vibró su teléfono y al comprobar que esta vez sí era Eren, su corazón se detuvo y sin perder más tiempo, leyó el mensaje.

Sin pensar en algo más, tomó los postres, sus llaves, llamó un taxi y salió de casa (pronto se dará cuenta que no cerró con llave). Eren, ¿Cuándo aprenderás que debes de avisar cuando salgas del trabajo y no cuando ya estés en el aeropuerto listo para partir? Que día… En verdad, que día.

* * *

\- ¿Te ha respondido? - preguntó Armin sosteniendo dos maletas mientras Eren negaba con la cabeza y guardaba su celular.

-Debe estar por llegar, siempre atiende el teléfono- añadió preocupado mientras tomaba las suyas.

Eren miró alrededor del aeropuerto, pero no pudo encontrar a Mikasa entre las personas que iban y venían. Tal vez debió avisarle cuando salió del trabajo.

- _ **Pasajeros del vuelo 180, les informamos que el vuelo se retrasará 20 minutos debido a problemas de comunicación. Gracias**_ \- escucharon una voz femenina a través de los altavoces del lugar.

-Genial, más tiempo para Mikasa- celebró Armin y en cuanto volteó a ver a Eren su sonrisa se borró. - ¿Eren?

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - preguntó asustado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Ese es nuestro vuelo.

\- ¿Y…?

-Es el 180, ¿No te suena conocido? - Armin inclinó su cabeza confundido. –¿ _Destino final_? ¿Visiones antes de despegar? ¿Todos mueren?

El rubio captó el punto y puso la misma cara asustada que Eren, sus vidas están en peligro.

-Tenemos que estar atentos para ver los presagios de la muerte- le susurró Eren. –En las películas siempre los protagonistas cuentan con la ayuda de un hombre enorme quien según dicen en teorías es la misma muerte.

-Nunca los he visto tan emocionados- llegó por detrás Levi con dos latas de refresco causando que ambos chicos soltaran un grito. - ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?!

\- ¡Señor! ¡Nuestras vidas peligran! - gritó Eren llevándose la atención de quienes pasaban mientras Levi rodaba sus ojos.

-Eren, déjate de idioteces- le respondió.

\- ¡Pero señor…! - continuó Eren, pero antes de decir algo más, miró alrededor y después le indicó que se acercara. –Es el vuelo 180.

-No me sorprendería si mueren en ese vuelo- respondió seriamente. –Tomen su última soda.

El jefe les dio una lata a cada chico y al ver sus caras una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió. Sus caras sí que estaban para morirse… pero de la risa.

-Armin, tu eres el más consiente- remarcó Levi. –Déjate de pendejadas y reacciona, no les pasará nada en ese vuelo.

El rubio avergonzado asistió con la cabeza mientras Eren analizaba el comentario y se calmaba.

Tras charlar forzosamente algunos minutos para despejar las cabezas de los jóvenes, Levi fue a tomar asiento siendo seguido por el par idiota.

-Gracias por venir a acompañarnos, señor- le comentó Armin mientras depositaba sus maletas en el suelo. –Pensé que nos despediríamos de usted en el trabajo.

Levi lo miró sin diferencia alguna y después desvió la mirada.

-Tch. Es mi obligación- le explicó.

Eren lo miró de forma curiosa y después alrededor, Mikasa aún no aparecía.

-Pensé que venía por Mikasa- comentó con inocencia.

Levi le dirigió una mirada asesina mientras que Armin trataba de no reírse.

* * *

Cuando por fin había llegado al aeropuerto, Mikasa pagó lo que le correspondía al taxista y después salió corriendo hacia la entrada del lugar. Tras empujar a algunas personas, escuchar como una mujer le reclamaba su torpeza, meterse a la fila para preguntar sobre el vuelo de Eren mientras esa misma mujer seguía gritando y ser informada mientras la mujer se rendía y la dejaba en paz, volvió a correr mientras protegía con su vida los postres.

Un sentimiento de culpa ahoga su corazón: si fuera mejor en la cocina, no hubiese hecho tanto desastre, hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo para arreglarse y hasta hubiese ido a buscar a Eren a su trabajo o departamento. Pero ahí estaba, corriendo como la simple desorganizada e intento de esposa ideal que es.

* * *

-Y se lo vuelvo a repetir: no sabe cuánto le agradezco que aceptara ser mi sustituto, en verdad no quería que Jean…- siguió hablando Eren mientras Levi seguía ignorándolo asqueado por la situación.

Que fastidio, Eren ya llevaba fácilmente tres minutos hablando sobre lo genial que era y cuanto agradecía que fuera su sustituto. Levi no podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero como deseaba que Mikasa llegara.

-Ya te dije que tengo mis motivos, Eren. Cállate de una buena vez- respondió de golpe.

Eren sonrió divertido.

-Sabía que usted no odia del todo a Mikasa, no permitiría que un pervertido como Jean le ponga las manos encima- continuó el otro.

\- "Pendejo, mierda mierdosa, insecto, princesa…"- Levi comenzó a insultarlo en su mente.

-Lo lamento, señor. Solamente quería comentarle lo genial…- Levi no quiso escuchar más, esto ya era el colmo. Dejó de ponerle atención a Eren mientras el castaño seguía hablando, no lo iba a poder callar. Tal vez eran los nervios.

Para evitar más molestia, Levi desvió la mirada y apreció como Armin miraba apenado a Eren mientras seguía hablando y al alzar un poco más la mirada, la vio venir. Mikasa quien parecía sostener algo contra su pecho y corría a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Levi miró con detalle a su futura "prometida": parte de su cabello estaba cubierto de un polvo blanco, la frente sudada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Qué asco de mujer, jamás se fijaría en un espécimen raro como ese. Se ve fatal.

\- ¡Mikasa! - la llamó Eren sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente se levantó el castaño, tomó sus maletas y corrió hacia ella mientras Armin lo seguía aliviado de verla en el lugar. Mientras Levi aún se encontraba sentado no podía comprender como es que Eren se había fijado en ese intento despreciable de mujer.

Si, admitía que Mikasa tiene bonitos ojos, pero, ¿Y lo demás? Para su gusto no tiene buen cuerpo, no percibe en ella aura femenina, se viste con lo primero que ve y con lo que puede ver ahora, no lleva una limpieza adecuada. Es un asco de mujer, la vergüenza de cualquier hombre y es la persona en quien menos se fijaría Levi.

Pero a fin de cuentas y sin retorno alguno, había aceptado el favor y en cuanto se vaya Eren (que será dentro de unos minutos) ella se convertirá en su prometida. No olvidaba que aceptaba todo ello por motivos personales. Muy personales.

\- ¡Eren! ¡Creí que no te alcanzaba! - confesó llorando Mikasa.

Esta era la primera vez que la veía llorar. Qué horror, ahora se ve más desagradable de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa- la consoló su novio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

Mikasa fijó la mirada en Armin y después sonrió levemente.

-Armin, pensé que tampoco te alcanzaría- le comentó aliviada.

El rubio sonrió tiernamente mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario. Mikasa volvió a suspirar aliviada y cuando volvió a ver al rubio, se llevó la sorpresa más desagradable que le podían dar para finalizar el día.

-Usted…- señaló a Levi quien estaba detrás del rubio mientras le hablaba con un tono mas serio. - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Levi se levantó lentamente, camino hacia el grupo y al estar justamente enfrente de Mikasa, la obligó a bajar el brazo.

-Tch, ¿Acaso no sabes que es falta de educación señalar a las personas? ¿Bestia? - Eren y Armin se quedaron boquiabiertos ante el comentario, Mikasa frunció el ceño mientras que Levi la miraba neutral.

\- ¡Mikasa, ya te he dicho que no debes hablarle así a mi jefe! - le regañó Eren.

-Entonces dile que me deje de llamar "Bestia"- respondió furiosa.

\- "Si supiera que Eren también la llamó así"- pensó Armin mientras sentía vergüenza por su amigo.

-Señor, ya la escuchó. Deben llevarse mejor quieran o no- continuó Eren ahora dirigiéndose con Levi.

-Lo que digas- respondió de mala gana el otro Ackerman.

\- "Pero él fue quien aceptó sustituirlo"- volvió a pensar Armin.

-Eren, entiende que no puedes obligarnos a llevarnos bien- añadió Mikasa.

\- "No sabe lo que le espera"- Armin no sabía si alejarse un poco del trio o quedarse por si las cosas se volvían" violentas".

-No Mikasa, escúchame- Eren la tomó de los hombros y le hablo con total tranquilidad. –Quiero pedirte un favor y es para beneficio de ambos y la boda.

-Eren, respecto a eso…-Mikasa estaba dispuesta a decirle que prefería esperarlo para preparar todo lo relacionado a la boda con calma.

-Escúchame primero- habló de nuevo Eren callándola.

\- "Que dominación, nada mal…"- pensó el otro Ackerman.

-Vas a preparar todo para nuestra boda y para cuando regrese debe estar todo listo- Mikasa se sonrojó bastante al escuchar ese "nuestra boda". –Debes prometerme que te esforzarás en ello, serás amable con mi sustituto y que pase lo que pase, fingirás hasta mi llegada que es tu prometido. No puedes rechazarlo ni pedirle que olvide el favor que nos está haciendo. Sin sustituto no hay boda, ¿Quedó claro?

Armin se quedó boquiabierto ante la seriedad de su mejor amigo, Mikasa miró preocupada a su novio y Levi suspiro levemente, lo peor se aproximaba.

-Eren, escúchame tu a mí- Mikasa cariñosamente puso una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Eren. –Ya no importa el sustituto, lo que importa es que tú y yo…

\- ¿Quedó claro, Mikasa? - volvió a preguntar el chico.

A Levi dejó de parecerle cursi/asquerosa la escena y prefirió parar con todo ello, le estaba quedando muy claro que a Eren no le importaba lo que Mikasa tenía que decirle.

-Sí, quedó claro. Lo prometo- respondió Mikasa haciendo que el jefe se detuviera.

Un silencio incomodo rodeo al cuarteto y fue la chica quien decidió hablar.

\- ¿Quién es el sustituto? - preguntó más por obligación que por interés.

\- ¡Qué bueno que lo preguntas! - comentó alegre el novio. –Hemos conseguido a la persona más comprometida con su trabajo y que jamás te tocaría ni aun con un nivel de alcohol impresionante.

\- "¿Acaso le estará diciendo fea?"- pensó por cuarta vez Armin. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Oi Oi Eren, ya déjate de tonterías. Estás perdiendo tiempo- le regaño Levi mientras el castaño asistía con la cabeza y Mikasa no entendía lo que ocurría.

Eren soltó a Mikasa y se dirigió a su jefe mientras la chica bajaba la mirada, se siente abrumada por el hecho de cumplirle a s novio.

-Seriedad posible, por favor- le susurró el novato a su jefe.

\- ¿Acaso quieres que le sonría? - preguntó sarcásticamente el otro.

-Actúe con naturalidad- sin previo aviso, Eren lo tomó de una mano haciendo que Mikasa mirara la escena furiosa.

\- "¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese enano?! ¡Que suelte la mano de Eren!"- pensó celosa la joven mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Tranquila, Mikasa. No es lo que parece- le susurró Armin mientras fingía reírse del asunto.

De un segundo a otro, Eren suspiró y después se llevó a Levi de la mano hasta donde estaba Mikasa. Con la mano temblorosa, el novio tomó la de su prometida (la única disponible) y después se quedó inmóvil mientras se quedaba viendo hacia la nada.

Armin al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenían Levi y Mikasa y la de distraído de Eren, no perdió más tiempo y les tomó una foto discretamente. Esto valía oro.

-Eren…- lo llamaron al mismo tiempo los Ackerman y al notar aquello, se miraron fijamente mientras entrecerraban sus ojos de manera desafiante.

-De acuerdo…- susurró para sí mismo Jaeger. Con sumo cuidado, jaló la mano de su jefe y prometida y los obligó lentamente a tomarse de las manos. Al conseguirlo, dio unos pasos atrás y observó satisfecho su creación, pero al alzar la mirada vio a los Ackerman lo miraba con incomodidad. - ¡Mikasa, te presento a mi sustituto y prometido! ¡Señor, le presento a su prometida!

\- ¡Eren, no puedes…! - se quejó ella, pero sin soltar a Levi.

El hombre miró de reojo su mano junto con la de Mikasa y después a ella. ¿Por qué si le molesta tanto no lo suelta?

-Mikasa, lo prometiste- le respondió molesto Eren. –Promesas son promesas.

La chica gruñó molesta y miró hacia otro lado, mientras no fuera a Levi mejor.

-Espero que te hayas lavado esa mano…- comentó neutral el hombre.

Mikasa lo miró sonriente y decidió hacerlo enojar para que renunciara la idea de ser el sustituto de Eren.

-Se sorprendería donde estuvo esa mano y que no tocó- comentó Mikasa con sarcasmo.

-No del todo, el simple hecho de ser tu carne y hueso ya la hace repugnante- respondió Levi igual de sonriente.

Mikasa apretó la mano de Levi lo más fuerte que pudo mientras el otro se quejaba.

-Pero que cosas dice "Señor"- susurró de mala gana la chica.

-Mocosa estúpida…- comentó también susurrando el hombre mientras se quejaba.

Eren miró satisfecho la escena mientras Armin no entendía lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Ves? ¿No se ven tiernos? - le preguntó Jaeger a Arlert.

-No puedo creer que digas eso respecto a tu prometida y nuestro jefe- respondió el otro.

 _ **-Pasajeros del vuelo 180, favor de presentarse en la terminal 2. Gracias-**_ escucharon la misma voz femenina en los altavoces del lugar.

-Ya es hora- mencionó Eren mientras tomaba sus maletas del suelo, pero rápidamente fue casi tacleado por Mikasa quien lo abrazó con su único brazo disponible.

-Eren…- le susurró con voz quebrada. –Te esperaré y cumpliré.

Eren soltó de golpe sus maletas y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Confío en ambos, no me decepcionen- añadió su novio.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, Mikasa se le adelantó y le besó inocentemente los labios. Armin sonrió ante la escena y Levi arqueó una ceja.

El beso no duró mucho ni tampoco fue tan correspondido por Eren, al parecer no se lo esperaba. Cuando Mikasa se separó de él, sonrió levemente sonrojada.

-Te amo, Eren- comentó de forma segura.

-Yo también te quiero, Mikasa…- retrocedió el joven, tomó sus maletas y miró a Armin indicándole que ya era hora.

-Nos vemos pronto, Mikasa- Armin fue inmediato a abrazar a su amiga. Al ser de estaturas muy diferentes (siendo Mikasa la más alta), la chica vio de reojo los refractarios e inmediatamente se los dio al rubio.

-Haz que Eren se coma uno durante el viaje- le susurró en forma de orden.

-Claro que si…

-El más feo es el tuyo- no tuvo pena en decírselo ni tampoco Armin lo tomó a mal.

-Cuenta con ello- sonrió divertido.

Eren por su parte aprovechó el tiempo y se despidió de su jefe, tras susúrrale algo al oído ambos se despidieron con un apretón de mano. Armin por su parte, se despidió a lo lejos de Levi lo cual no le molestó al otro.

-No me decepcionen, pareja Ackerman- dijo Jaeger mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se despedía emocionado.

Mikasa no se atrevió a decir alguna palabra mientras que Levi rodaba sus ojos.

-Notifícanos cuando lleguen- pidió Levi.

\- ¡Lo haré y usted cumpla con lo que acordamos!

Él asistió con la cabeza mientras Mikasa comenzaba a llorar en silencio. Con algo de dificultad, Eren les dio la espalda para después ponerse en marcha junto con Armin.

Ambos Ackerman se quedaron quietos mientras miraban al par alejarse. En un instante, Mikasa abrió de golpe sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante dejando atrás a Levi.

\- ¡Oi, tu! - le gritó para después irse tras ella.

Mikasa no le puso atención y siguió en lo suyo. Al ver que Eren y Armin entregaron sus boletos, se detuvo en el ventanal más cercano a ellos y observó con seriedad el avión que tomarían.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? - vio el reflejo de Levi detrás de ella.

\- ¿Acaso sus limpios oídos no escucharon lo que dijeron? - preguntó seria mientras no despegaba la mirada del avión. –Su vuelo es el 180, como el de la película.

Levi se dio una cachetada mental y miró hacia arriba mientras reprimía sus ganas de gritar. ¿La misma pendejada, pero ahora con ella?

-Debo asesorarme que el avión no vaya a estallar- le comentó mientras pegaba su mano al cristal y Levi se ponía a su izquierda.

\- ¿Y entonces porque no subiste con ellos? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Ya conozco la fuerza de los guardias y Eren me pidió que no lo hiciera- esa respuesta no se la esperaba. ¿Entonces la bestia ya se ha enfrentado a guardias? Nada mal…

* * *

Tras ver como se alejaba el avión de sus empleados, Levi miró como Mikasa miraba inocentemente esperando que no explotara el avión. ¿Por qué estaban tan tocados por esa película?

\- ¿Qué prosigue? - le preguntó mientras ella fijaba la mirada en él.

-Me ofrecieron una cita con la planeadora mañana al medio día- le comentó seria. –Si en dado caso no puede…

-Te a las 11:50 en tu trabajo, yo paso por ti- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar mientras ella lo seguía con la mirada. –Y asegúrate de asearte bien.

Sin decir nada más, Mikasa volvió a fijar la mirada en la miniatura que era ahora el avión. Suspiró para relajarse y se dio la media vuelta esperando encontrar con Levi, pero para su sorpresa, él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella.

-Eren, ¿Cómo pudiste? - se dijo algo molesta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Y en el próximo capítulo al fin tendremos a Hanji en escena y estoy segura que les gustará la interacción que tiene con los personajes pues sigue siendo una loca, pero ahora amante de las bodas (bueno, también de las bodas "titanes"). Y también se mencionarán puntos muy interesantes que conlleva su trabajo con la pareja. Espero no se lo pierdan.**

 **Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y espero verlos a la próxima.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Ya era hora de que actualizara, este capítulo será algo corto respecto a acontecimientos y planeaba que fuera así… es como una probadita de lo que se viene. Además, será el último capítulo dentro de mis vacaciones pues ya reingresaré a la universidad y no puedo asegurar cuando podré actualizar :(**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Gaia Neferet: ¡Hey, muchas gracias! Pues en si en el capítulo de hoy se mostrará a Hanji, pero de manera tan completa. Los Ackerman… sí que tendrán demasiados problemas pues aún no se llevarán bien aun con este compromiso. Qué bueno que te guste la historia :)**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo :)**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: Me dio un gran alivio que alguien notara esa parte, con eso ya deben surgir dudas. Eren realmente también tendrá mucho que ver durante su viaje, ya verás el porqué. Por cierto, olvidé mencionarte algo en los agradecimientos pasados de Abel… estaré muy complacida al leer tu homenaje y claro, si planeas escribir un fanfic ten por seguro que yo lo apoyaré con mucho gusto :)**

 **Daap: Justamente este capítulo te brindará la respuesta de esa suposición, espero que te guste :)**

 **Guest (2): Muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando mi trabajo ahora en adelante. Realmente me está gustando mucho como están interactuando Levi y Mikasa, espero que el interés en el fic siga para largo y terminarlo en su tiempo.**

 **Levixmika: Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes :)**

* * *

 **No olvidemos a:**

 **Angela Denisse: Chica, aunque ya te agradecí en el otro fic lo vuelvo a hacer por aquí. Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que te guste esta historia.**

* * *

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, les agradezco la aceptación que tiene esta historia.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Sin duda alguna desde que se convirtió en la supuesta prometida de Levi Ackerman su vida ha dado un radical giro y de pasar a ser la chica más feliz del mundo cruel pasó a ser la persona más desafortunada que puede existir.

Su mala suerte comenzó precisamente desde ayer por la noche: poco después de que Levi se fuera del aeropuerto comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna que Mikasa se vio obligada a ignorar cuando esperaba algún taxi disponible (maldito clima, siempre tan impredecible); cuando llegó a su hogar se percató que no cerró la puerta con llave y todo este tiempo estuvo abierta a cualquier ladrón pero afortunadamente nadie aprovechó la situación, el clima provocó que comenzaran los síntomas del resfriado por lo que tuvo que tomar un baño caliente (cuando ella misma planeaba no asearse solamente para molestar al jefe de su novio al día siguiente) y por último, no durmió muy bien al solo imaginarse ella sola dentro del auto de ese enano fastidioso ¿Y si la ponía a limpiar los asientos después de sentarse? ¿Y si en realidad planeaba secuestrarla para después beber su sangre? No, no quería morir. Maldita virginidad, ese hombre seguro ya sospecha que ella aun es pura.

Después de pensar en demasiadas preguntas similares y estúpidas el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. Haciendo cuentas, Mikasa solo tuvo dos horas de sueño y lo único que recuerda antes de caer rendida fue haber cerrado fuertemente sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Levi dentro de su cabeza diciéndole: _"¿Te gusta lo que ves, bestia? Veamos si eres tan buena…"._ Solo recuerda eso, esa simple frase para nada erótica. Curioso y extraño a la vez. Nadie debe saber esto, nadie.

* * *

Y ahora ahí estaba ella recargada en el mostrador mientras miraba la entrada del café donde trabaja y luchaba por no hacer tan obvia su falta de sueño. Fue un alivio que la dejaran retirarse temprano por motivos de su cita con Hanji, pero al recordar que Levi pasaría por ella hacia que el mal humor se incrementara. Miró de reojo su celular y al ver que le indicaba que eran las 11:32 a.m. deseó haber cancelado la cita de hoy e irse a su casa a dormir.

Conoce a la clientela del lugar, sabe que a esas horas no llegará nadie más y si llegase a venir un cliente… ya sabrá que hacer. Apoyó sus codos en el mostrados, su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-Cuando mencionaste que tenías que retirarte temprano, pensé que lo harías- llegó Mina asustándola en el proceso para después imitarla.

Mikasa la volteó a ver indiferente y después negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy esperando a alguien- le explicó secamente.

Mina la miró confundida y después inclinó un poco su cabeza.

-Pensé que Eren se había ido ayer- comentó de forma inocente.

-No estoy hablando de Eren- le aclaró rápidamente.

\- ¿Armin? - continuó la inocente.

-Él se fue con Eren.

\- ¡Mikasa! ¡No me digas que al fin aceptaste salir con Jean! - se quejó Mina haciendo que la otra la mirara irritada. - ¡Todos aquí sabemos que ese tipo va tras tus huesitos y hasta te dibuja en las servilletas!

Muy bien, esto es el colmo. Antes de que Mikasa callara a Mina, algunos clientes la interrumpieron y afirmaron el comentario de la chica. ¿Cómo demonios ellos saben lo de Jean si solo visitan el lugar para tomar café?

\- ¡Pero no se preocupe señorita, ese tal Jean puede ser buena opción si se trata de compañía! - la sacó de sus pensamientos un hombre con aspecto de vago quien comparte la mesa con un compañero de trabajo. –¡Hasta puede montarse en él cómodamente, si usted sabe a lo que me refiero!

\- ¡Solo no lo lleves al karaoke porque comenzará a relinchar! - lo apoyó su compañero.

Casi toda la cafetería comenzó a reír a carcajadas a excepción de Mikasa. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, vio que se encontraba apoyada en el mostrador y se enderezó al instante. Fue un sueño o eso espera. Miró alrededor y al comprobar que ningún hombre de aspecto vago o cliente está prestándole atención suspiró aliviada. Qué alivio, solo las clientas y algunas meseras se amontonan en las ventanas para ver algo en concreto. Nadie la vio dormida.

Solo fue un sueño, nadie se está burlando de… Esperen un segundo, ¿Qué hacen todas esas mujeres mirando por las ventanas? ¿Está soñando otra vez?

\- "Debe estar pasando un desfile"- pensó malhumorada.

Localizó su celular y al ver que le indicaba que eran las 11:45 a.m. decidió que lo mejor era tomar sus cosas y esperar a Levi afuera. Se detuvo un segundo, ¿Lo de la cita con Hanji era real u otro sueño? Comprobó la bandeja de mensajes y al ver que eso si sucedió gruñó molesta.

Una vez lista, se acercó a la entrada del lugar la cual también estaba bloqueada por mujeres embobadas y al hacerse paso descubrió a que se debía la ola alborotada femenina. Un _Mazda_ plateado se encontraba justamente estacionado frente a la entrada y el dueño de este estaba hablando por teléfono de espaldas mientras parecía sostener algo.

No necesitaba que él se diera la vuelta para saber de quien se trata, su estatura lo delata. Ese enano Ackerman es sumamente fácil de reconocer.

\- "Que impuntual, llegó más temprano de lo que mencionó"- pensó irritada mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

* * *

Cuando dejó a Erd a cargo de todos los mocosos esos esperaba que le pidiera una explicación, pero le facilitó el trabajo al no pedírsela. Antes de irse se aseguró que todo y todos estuvieran bajo control y antes de salir del edificio se topó con Sasha a quien le retiró los _Twinkies_ que acababa de comprar.

Justamente cuando ve esas cosas siempre recuerda a esa bestia, ¿Por qué? La historia es bastante pendeja como ella, alguna vez esa mocosa le robó un pastelito de esos a Connie, entró a su oficina y se lo puso en la silla giratoria. Solo por el hecho de ir leyendo un documento importante y no prestarle atención a su silla, cuando Levi tomó asiento solamente sintió una sensación extraña en el trasero.

Mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Connie reclamando quien había tomado un _Twinkie_ de su paquete, Ackerman ya se estaba imaginando que era lo que estaba entre su trasero y la silla.

Se aseguró que ningún empleado olvidara aquel día para que no se les ocurriera imitar a la bestia, nadie pudo olvidar aquellos regaños, pero tampoco se quedaba atrás aquel atractivo trasero del jefe cubierto de crema. Algo que, sin duda ninguna chica y Connie jamás olvidarán.

Y ahora estaba afuera del trabajo de la bestia mientras atendía una llamada y sostenía un _Twinkie_ a medio terminar. El trabajo nunca se acaba y él lo tiene muy claro.

-Para servirle…- respondió el hombre llevándose la sorpresa de Mikasa, nunca lo había escuchado siendo "tan" educado.

Levi suspiró mientras finalizaba la llamada, le dio un mordisco al _Twinkie_ y se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con Mikasa quien solo arqueó la ceja al verlo masticar con calma. Ese hombre no cambia ni cambiará ese serio rostro que se carga aun cuando "la bestia" aparecía de la nada ni tampoco cuando comía, no parece disfrutar de los sagrados alimentos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? - le reclamó la joven mientras el otro tragaba.

Levi no le respondió y solamente se asomó a ver a la multitud de mujeres quienes los veían emocionadas. No sabía que la bestia tuviera amigas.

-Ni creas que me tendrás de chofer- le susurró mientras Mikasa se confundía por el comentario.

\- ¿De qué demonios está hablando? - cruzó sus brazos mientras él le indicaba con la mirada la multitud de atrás.

Mikasa volteó hacia atrás y cuando cruzo mirada con las demás mujeres, ellas dejaron de sonreír. Ella sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al sospechar que tal vez ella no era del agrado de todas. Que extraño, nunca las había visto en su vida o al menos eso piensa.

-Ellas no vienen conmigo- le aclaró molesta mientras les daba la espalda.

Él por su parte volvió a fijar la mirada en la multitud y analizó cada rostro atentamente. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en una sorprendida Mina, comprendió el asunto.

-Por tu integridad y seguridad, será mejor que no desperdicies tu tiempo con ellas. No serán de confiar para ti- sugirió el hombre mientras se llevaba a la boca su ultimo trozo de pastelito.

Mikasa lo miró aún más confundida, si él se supone que la odia tanto como ella a él… ¿Por qué le sugirió eso? Él sabe algo que ella no y detesta eso.

Antes de preguntarle la razón por la que hizo ese comentario, le llegó un fresco aroma… menta y limón. Fijó la mirada en Levi y comprendió de inmediato. No recordaba esa obsesión con la limpieza, claro que después de comer el otro Ackerman no iba a permanecer con las manos "sucias". Él es la clásica persona que lleva consigo un gel antibacterial a la mano… viéndole el punto bueno, no le desagrada del todo la fragancia.

\- ¿Te lavaste las manos? - preguntó mientras aún se frotaba ambas manos. –Porque no pienso dejar que subas si no estás adecuadamente "aseada".

Mikasa frunció el ceño molesta, ya sabía que tanta calma le era sospechosa. La quiere sacar de sus casillas, como siempre. Sabe perfectamente que a él le ha dado demasiados aventones tanto a Eren como a Armin, pero al solo ser "Mikasa Ackerman" ya está con sus exigencias.

-Enano de mierda…- susurró molesta.

* * *

Estaba mas que emocionada. Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y una inmensa alegría al ver que una noble, amorosa, valiente e inocente pareja se ha animado a unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.

Desafortunadamente, esta parejita de tortolos no puede encargarse de todos los preparativos y necesitan a alguien de con la suficiente experiencia en este campo. Alguien como ella: Hanji Zoe.

Mientras bajaba de su auto, lo cerraba con llave y miraba fijamente el local que rentaba para su oficina y demás actividades dentro de sus servicios, suspiró con energía. Era la primera pareja que recibía en meses, ¡Como no alegrarse!

\- ¡Moblit! - llamó a su asistente a todo pulmón.

Su asistente no apareció a lo que ella no pareció molestarle. De hecho, sonrió aún más emocionada y volvió a llamarlo.

Segundos después, un chico más joven que ella y con una Tablet en mano abrió rápidamente la puerta mientras parecía agitado. Había corrido al llamado de su jefa.

\- ¡Música! - le ordenó mientras alzaba una mano cual director de orquesta.

-Señora, ¿En verdad es necesario? - preguntó sonrojado, adora en secreto a la mujer, pero sus acciones siempre lo avergonzaban.

\- ¡Moblit! ¡No compré en vano esas bocinas, hay que entrar en buen ambiente! - le regañó a lo que Moblit suspiró resignado.

Tras buscar una melodía en concreto en su Tablet, miró fijamente a su jefa quien aún tenía su mano alzada y ahora mantenía la mirada en alto con los ojos cerrados. Estaba más que inspirada y emocionada.

\- ¿Está vez quiere entrar sola? - preguntó dudoso mientras encontraba la melodía.

Hanji no se movió de su posición y bajó la cabeza para verlo.

\- ¡¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?!- preguntó emocionada a lo que Moblit escondió su rostro sonrojado detrás de la Tablet.

-Bueno, esto es repentino…- susurró pudoroso.

\- ¡Entonces, acércate! ¡Hoy tú serás mi bella mujer! - Hanji solamente le extendió su mano libre. Moblit al recapacitar las cosas y apenarse de sus pensamientos impuros, corrió hacia su jefa para después aceptar su mano.

Hanji lo soltó y le indicó que subiera su mano hasta su bícep a lo que Moblit obedeció avergonzado.

-Cuando quieras, esposa mía- comentó eufórica.

El chico desbloqueó su Tablet y puso a reproducir esa pista que tanto deseaba Hanji: La marcha nupcial.

En cuanto se escucharon las trompetas que indicaban el comienzo de la melodía, Moblit tomó fuertemente el brazo de Hanji mientras ella ahora tomaba la pose del novio.

Cuando todo comenzó, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Hanji tarareaba energéticamente la melodía pues se la sabe de memoria mientras Moblit no podía dejar de imaginarse que se encontraba en su propia boda y con Zoe de compañera.

Una vez que entraron al lugar, Hanji soltó a Moblit y se fue saltando hacia su oficina mientras dejaba el otro confundido. ¿Ya debía apagar las bocinas? El alto volumen hace que las paredes del local tiemblen.

* * *

Después de obligarla a aplicarse dos veces gel antibacterial, hacerla buscar la dirección de la oficina en _Google Maps_ ya que no confía en ella y apagar la estéreo para hacer el viaje más "callado". A Mikasa solo le quedó de alternativa observar el interior del auto en sí.

Levi en verdad es un maestro… no, loco maniaco y demás de la limpieza. No hay signos de polvo en el tablero ni tampoco en los tapetes. Parece auto nuevo (además tiene un aromatizante fresco que lo hace parecer aún más).

Miró de reojo a Levi mirando hacia enfrente y después el celular con la dirección que le había brindado Mikasa. No tardarían en llegar y el tiempo estaba a su favor, tenían minutos de sobra.

Este es el viaje más aburrido que ha tenido en su vida, no hay música, las ventanas están cerradas, el sistema de aire hace que se le erice la piel, el aromatizante la estaba mareando y Levi parecía no notar su presencia. Bien por ella, pero esta no es la ocasión, debe dejarle muy claro lo que dirán durante la entrevista y en qué temas debe dejar que ella hable para que siga el juego.

-Hay algo que quiero comentarle- rompió en silencio mientras Levi alzaba como signo de atención. –Ya que usted es el sustituto de Eren, debemos aclarar ciertos asuntos.

-Habla.

-Primero: Nuestra planeadora…- hizo una pausa, no quiso decir "nuestra" … bueno, da igual. –Ella desconoce su nombre, solo reconoce el mío.

-Llámame "Eren" en todo momento.

Al escuchar el nombre de su verdadero novio y prometido, Mikasa hurgó en su bolsa rápidamente y al encontrar su anillo de compromiso para nada improvisado, se lo colocó con orgullo. Le dio una mirada mientras alzaba un poco la mano. Hermoso, los rayos del sol traspasan por el caramelo.

El auto se detuvo a causa de un semáforo en rojo y cuando Levi aprovechó la situación para dirigirle la mirada, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

\- ¿Pero qué pendejada crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó mientras señalaba esa cosa "sucia" y de seguro "babeada" por ella. Asqueroso, sumamente asqueroso.

-Poniéndome mi anillo de compromiso- confesó de forma neutral.

-Tch, déjate de bromas. Esa cosa no puede ser tu anillo de compromiso.

Mikasa sonrió al ver su incomodidad, no recordaba que en el momento que Levi había interrumpido la celebración en la oficina de Eren por su compromiso, su prometido evitó que ella misma le enseñara el anillo de caramelo.

\- ¿Acaso cree una broma este compromiso? - lamió apropósito el caramelo.

Levi mostró una mueca de asco, algo que Mikasa estaba disfrutando a lo grande. Jamás había probado el anillo, pero ahora y con el permiso de Eren, se vengaría a lo grande del tipejo ese que la obligó a desinfectarse dos veces. La joven metió por completo el caramelo a su boca, lo saboreó un poco y lo sacó lentamente haciendo que un hilo de saliva la conectara aun con el dulce.

El otro Ackerman por su parte miró hacia adelante mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante. Mikasa pensó que era por furia y asco hacia ella, pero por otro lado… al hombre no le pareció un mal espectáculo, todo lo contrario.

-Ve al grano, mocosa- le ordenó mientras se aliviaba que el semáforo acababa de cambiar de rojo a verde. Ya no la podría ver haciendo otra escena erótica. No le obligaría a tirar esa asquerosidad por el poco respeto que le tiene.

-Segundo: Me dejará hablar en todo momento y no hablará hasta que ella o yo se lo indiquemos. Recuerde: usted es Eren Jaeger, me conoce desde niños, tenemos… mejor yo menciono eso. El punto es que usted no es Levi Ackerman.

-Ya me quedó demasiado claro.

-Tercero y último: Yo puedo manejarme sola, no lo necesito conmigo en todo momento durante la planeación. Solo nos veremos cuando sea necesario.

-Eso sí que no.

\- ¿Acaso quiere verme a diario? - preguntó con sarcasmo. –Déjeme adivinar: no quiere perder la oportunidad de comer gratis durante la degustación del banquete.

-Mocosa, Eren me pidió no dejarte sola. Quiere que monitoree tus actividades y te ayude en decidir. Eso fue en lo que quedamos como mi trabajo de sustituto- le confesó forzosamente. - ¿Acaso quieres llevarle la contraria a tu novio? Entonces llámale.

Eren realmente no le pidió eso, pero al ver su inseguridad en el asunto, se auto asignó esa tarea.

Mikasa sacó deprisa su teléfono no dejará que ese pervertido se salga con la suya. Al encender la pantalla se percató que eran las 11:56 a.m. falta muy poco.

-Hablaremos de esto después, ¿Quiere darse prisa?

Levi miró en fracción de segundo el mapa y soltó un quejido, la bestia ya está haciendo escandalo cuando ya se encuentra a una calle. Después de manejar dos minutos más, al fin se estacionó en el lugar indicado.

Mikasa miró asombrada la estructura del lugar, el local es sumamente moderno, está rodeado de flores de múltiples colores, las ventanas son enormes y por ello deja a la vista quienes trabajan en el lugar además que está decorado con pegatinas.

Es hermoso, es perfecto… se muere de ganas por entrar al lugar y al fin conocer a la legendaria Zoe.

-Mikasa, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la planeadora? - preguntó Levi con un tono de voz… ¿incomodo?

-Hanji Zoe- soltó mientras aun miraba el lugar.

Mikasa estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero Levi se le adelantó y la tomó de un brazo. La joven lo miró furiosa, le estaba impidiendo conocer a Zoe en persona.

-No bajes, tenemos problemas- comentó molesto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? - la otra le obedeció.

Levi miró por la ventana de Mikasa y después a ella, algo no iba bien.

-Tu amada planeadora y yo nos conocemos, no puedo decirle que me llamo Eren- confesó neutral.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida y después el edificio, ¿Estaba soñando otra vez?

-Te doy dos opciones: buscas a otra planeadora o seguimos con el plan, pero ahora seré yo quien mande- Mikasa lo miró nuevamente y después el lugar. Sus planes se fueron al demonio y ahora tendría que ser ella quien actuara. No, no le gusta ese plan, pero quiere a Hanji. - ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué tanto se conocen? - preguntó alterada. –Puede que ella ya lo olvidó.

\- ¿Acaso ya te la aplicaron? Que lastima…

-Responda, maldita sea.

\- ¿Enserio crees que me pueda suceder esa estupidez? Y te informo que esa cuatro ojos me llama una vez al mes.

-Entonces no lo ha olvidado…

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Tiene razón, usted es difícil de olvidar- se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, está entrando en pánico.

Levi arqueó una ceja al escuchar eso último, ¿Difícil de olvidar? Nada mal. La mocosa no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Espera que ella tenga pesadillas con él, que sean esas donde él mismo le saca las tripas o la hace llorar. Lo haría un hombre "feliz" si le llegase a confesar eso.

\- ¿Seguro que no la está confundiendo? - preguntó esperanzada.

Levi suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, esta faceta desconocida de Mikasa ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Su nombre es Hanji Zoe y esta obsesionada con las bodas desde que leyó una revista mientras esperaba su turno en el dentista- se limitó a explicarle. No quiere decirle por el momento como la conoció, eso no le incumbe a la mocosa.

-Eso no es suficiente. No me está contando nada.

\- ¿Acaso te interesa tanto mi relación con ella?

-Para nada, todo lo que tenga que ver con usted me da asco.

-Pienso lo mismo respecto a ti, bestia.

Un silencio incomodo se interpuso en los Ackerman, están perdiendo tiempo.

-Mocosa, nos queda un minuto. Decídete: pierdes la cita o bajas del auto fingiendo ser mi pareja que por desgracia es muda- sonrió levemente ante esa ultima opción. Que hermoso es verla con la boca cerrada.

¿Quiere guerra? Entonces tendrá guerra.

\- ¡Que sorpresa! ¡No soy muda!

\- ¡Mira nada más, otra sorpresa! ¡Estoy a casi nada de llamar a Eren para que te obligue a serlo!

-No se atrevería.

-Rétame y verás, pendeja. Ahora decide.

\- ¡Me está obligando a aceptar la segunda opción! ¡Eso es delito!

-Yo no te estoy obligando a tomar esa decisión, además no exageres.

-Yi ni ti estiy ibligando…- se había equivocado en su "broma molesta". - ¡Usted, enano de mierda! ¡Callarme es delito!

-Espero la demanda en mi oficina a partir de mañana, ahora decídete. Me estoy controlando y bastante para que me salgas con más pendejadas.

Tiene razón, no ha discutido con ella como en aquellos tiempos donde Eren y Armin aún se encontraban por ahí… ¡Al demonio, no hay tiempo y dinero que perder!

-Escuche enano, acepto la segunda opción, pero me aseguraré perfectamente que Hanji sepa que NO SOY MUDA. ¿Entendió?

Levi sonrió, esto se pondrá divertido. ¿Acaso cree esa estúpida que se comportara durante la entrevista? ¡Claro que no! Él mismo se asegurará que Hanji jamás olvide el asunto, está seguro que se pondrá de su lado por derecho de antigüedad y conociéndola jamás dejara de hacerle burla a Mikasa con todo lo que él está planeando decirle respecto a su indefensa y bestial "prometida". Después de la calma, viene la tempestad para ese intento de mujer.

-Entendido, cariñito- le extendió la mano para pactar el acuerdo.

-Nada de abrazos ni besitos. Hanji odiará ver vomito en su alfombra.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que al fingir ser tu pareja me darían ganas de vomitar? Nada mal, somos tal para cual.

Mikasa apretó su mano para estrangularlo de nueva cuenta como ayer en el aeropuerto.

-Si claro, tal para cual- susurró molesta mientras Levi no se quejaba está vez.

\- ¿Quieres jugar sucio, pendeja? - preguntó molesto.

\- ¡Oiga! - se quejó Mikasa al ver que él trató de retirarle el anillo con su mano libre.

\- ¡Suéltame y lo dejaré por la paz!

\- ¡¿Acaso me consideran tan pendeja?!

-Qué bueno que lo admites.

Mikasa apretó más su mano mientras Levi se esforzaba por arrebatarle el anillo.

* * *

Mientras Hanji miraba por la ventana esperando señales de la futura pareja, vio como un _Mazda_ plateado se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras se visualizaba dos sombras (una femenina y otra masculina) muy pegadas entre ellas.

La mujer sonrió pícaramente mientras se sonrojaba. Esa pareja sí que se ama bastante y les gusta los riesgos. ¡Qué buena idea era tener sexo salvaje enfrente de una oficina! Le gusta esa idea. Internamente rogaba a todos los dioses que esa pareja tan salvaje fuera la que ella esperaba con ansiedad.

-Señora, ¿Quiere que llame a Mikasa para confirmar su cita? - escuchó a Moblit algo lejos de ella, seguro estaba asomado por la entrada de su oficina.

-Llámale y acércate- le ordenó.

El chico llamó al celular de Mikasa mientras se acercaba hacia la ventana, cuando comenzó a dar línea curiosamente el Mazda de afuera dejó de tambalearse.

\- ¡Rápido, cuelga! - le ordenó nuevamente.

Hanji se sonrojó en extremo y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su nariz.

\- ¿Señora? - le llamó la atención Moblit quien no comprendía nada.

Hanji se limpió con ayuda de su manga derecha y saltó emocionada.

\- ¡Me encantan las parejas salvajes, Moblit! - le confesó mientras el otro seguía sin entender. - ¡Mira ese Mazda! ¡Mikasa estaba teniendo sexo duro y salvaje ahí adentro con su prometido!

\- ¡Pero que está diciendo! - Moblit tapó su rostro sonrojado con la Tablet.

Antes de explicarle como llegó a esa conclusión, ambos observaron como "Mikasa" bajaba del auto sumamente despeinada, se veía tan tierna tratando de peinarse con sus dedos. Moblit por su parte bajó la Tablet y esta vez no era su rostro lo que ocultaba.

Cuando el prometido de Mikasa llegó a su altura, Hanji se ajustó sus anteojos mientras gritaba sorprendida. El prometido de esa chica salvaje lo conocía a la perfección, era su buen amiguito y ganador a de un Oscar por mejor actor de reparto en la película "Blanca Nieves": ¡Levi Ackerman!

\- ¡Sabia que ese enanito era todo un salvaje, debe tener demasiada energía comprimida! - giró orgullosa Hanji. Si hubiese sabido desde un principio que él era el novio… hubiera preparado algo sorpresa.

Hey, estaban a punto de entrar. Tiene que mantener la calma.

\- ¡Moblit, ve a atenderlos! - ordenó, pero su compañero ya no se encontraba en su oficina. Vaya, que eficaz hombre.

Lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarse y esperar a esa pareja con hormonas alborotadas.

Estaba feliz, feliz porque la nueva pareja están sumamente enamorados y sospecha las ganas que deben de tener en comenzar a planear todo. ¡Ya quiere ver a ese pequeñín y conocer a la alta… más bien gran afortunada! Gran gran afortunada.

-Por eso amo mi trabajo y las bodas- se dijo mientras tomaba asiento, giraba su silla para brindarles la espalda y sonreír estupidamente mientras espera el sonido de su puerta abrirse.

 **Continuará…**

 **Lamento la tardanza y también por el capítulo corto, estoy administrando mi tiempo para poder terminar las actualizaciones de mis historias.**

 **Agradezco su paciencia. Una vez más los vuelvo a invitar a que le den una oportunidad al fic "Abel" el cual también está teniendo muy buena aceptación (bueno, no mucho pero allá va) como esta historia.**

 **Les pido mucha paciencia pues ahora tardaré más en actualizar, pero créanme, no abandonaré estos proyectos y más si veo que hay apoyo. Gracias.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Que alegría volver a actualizar este fic, que sin exagerar mucha gente siempre me preguntaba si lo iba a continuar o me pedía que ya lo actualizara desde… ¿Agosto? Si, desde ese mes).**

 **Lamento la demora, pero les comentaré algo que sucede conmigo respecto a este fic: tardo mucho en diseñar algo "cómico" pues últimamente escribo más de misterio y todo eso (los lectores de "Abel" ya sabrán a lo que me refiero) y por ello me retraso mucho en pensar como estructurar la continuación. ¿Acaso quieren leer algo como…?**

* * *

 **Pequeña parodia del fic, ubicado cuando Mikasa ve a Eren y Armin tomando su vuelo.**

 _\- ¿Qué tanto miras? - vio el reflejo de Levi detrás de ella._

 _\- ¿Acaso sus limpios oídos no escucharon lo que dijeron? - preguntó seria mientras no despegaba la mirada del avión. –Su vuelo es el 180, como el de la película._

 _Levi se dio una cachetada mental y miró hacia arriba mientras reprimía sus ganas de gritar. ¿La misma pendejada, pero ahora con ella?_

 _-Debo asesorarme que el avión no vaya a estallar- le comentó mientras pegaba su mano al cristal y Levi se ponía a su izquierda._

 _Tras ver como se alejaba el avión de sus empleados, Levi miró como Mikasa miraba inocentemente esperando que no explotara el avión. ¿Por qué estaban tan tocados por esa película?_

 _\- ¿Y entonces porque no subiste con ellos? - preguntó sarcásticamente._

 _-Por que yo…- lo volteó a ver fijamente._

 _Mientras Mikasa se perdía en los fríos ojos de Levi y el otro la observaba confundido, una enorme explosión se escuchó, él la apartó inmediatamente del cristal mientras la joven llamaba desesperadamente a su prometido al descubrir que se trataba del vuelo 180, los cristales se rompían en miles de pedazos cayendo en si sobre la espalda del hombre quien protegía a la chica y todo el personal del aeropuerto comenzaba a entrar en pánico._

* * *

 **¿Le faltó misterio? Bueno, después Mikasa descubre que el accidente fue causado, pero lamentablemente Eren se vio envuelto, Levi le ayuda a encontrar el culpable, ambos se enamoran en el transcurso de la investigación… Oigan, ¿No les sería buena esta historia para un fic? xD**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **LisLarbalestier: Ufff, por favor. Este capítulo contiene más rivamika que el pasado, aunque no tan salvaje. Han pasado más de 84 años desde que había actualizado… ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo! ¡Besos y abrazos para ti también!**

 **Gaia Neferet: JAJAJA morí con lo de la foca epiléptica. Hablando de del anillo… es hora que Levi la marque como suya y no me refiero en términos sexuales ¿O sí? :B Ame escribir esa escena y espero que después se vuelva a utilizar cuando ambos quieran hacerlo en verdad… hablo de lo que pasará en este capítulo, no de la baba y el anillo, ¿O sí? XD**

 **mnj2327: Oh, de las maldiciones no te preocupes tanto y perdóname si llego a exagerar en ocasiones. Trato de mostrar a Levi algo mal hablado, pero con el tiempo se va calmar por Mikasa (owww). Me alegra que le brindes oportunidad a los AU, la mayoría valen muchísimo la pena leer. Gracias por leer :)**

 **levixmika: Bueno, he aquí la tan esperada reunión. Traté de hacerla lo menos esperada posible, pero a la vez realista. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Erwin aparecerá pronto, es el jefe con quien nadie ha hablado ni visto dentro de la empresa más que Levi, debe ser especial su aparición.**

 **Mayra: ¡Hey! ¡Gracias! Los reviews son súper bienvenidos por aquí. Lamento si tardo en actualizar, siempre doy mi excusa. Espero verte pronto por aquí**

 **: ¿Levihan? Wow, que honor en ese caso. No te preocupes, verás a Hanji muy seguido por aquí. Muchas gracias por brindarme una oportunidad, espero te gusté este capítulo que escribí con amor.**

 **: ¡Hey! ¡Yo también te loveo! Hay una situación comprometedora que hará Levi en este capítulo (sus hormonas lo tienen loco, al parecer). Fíjate que quise hacer lo que mencionaste, PERO había algo de por medio que debía mencionarse para que se llevara a cabo las preguntas. Ya sabrás que B) Espero verte pronto y también en Abel.**

 **Karlin-Zeldi: Levi tendrá un pequeño incidente este capítulo, espero lo notes. El grupo de chicas en la entrada, una que otra de por ahí es miembro del club de fan LevixEren corazón corazón. Por eso se amontonaron porque lo reconocieron, aunque algunas nomas por seguir la corriente. Este capítulo quise sacar a Hanji de sus casillas. A ver cómo me fue.**

 **Levixmika (¿otra vez o son tocay s?): Lo lamento mucho, he aquí la actualización. Bueno, Abel lo actualizare hasta el 31 de octubre para que también lo estés esperando.**

* * *

 **A Pris-chan por ser tan amable en ofrecerse en editar una nueva portada para el fic. !Muchas gracias! :)**

* * *

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal. Muchas gracias. Los dejo leer tranquilamente, todos quieren comenzar a leer.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

En cuanto el asistente de Hanji Zoe recibió a la pareja, el primero quien se llevó su foco de atención fue el futuro novio y su expresión seria. A pesar de su baja estatura, Moblit sintió la intimidante aura que el hombrecito posee y con eso supo de inmediato que no es una persona a quien se le debe dejar esperando.

Para calmar sus ansias miró a la prometida de este pero el resultado fue más o menos parecido; mirada de pocos amigos, ojos grises igual de fríos que su novio y la misma aura intimidante.

\- ¿Mi-Mikasa Ackerman? - preguntó con voz temblorosa y se aferraba a la Tablet.

La joven alzó un poco la cabeza mientras que sus ojos fijaron en el tembloroso asistente, parecía de malas. Tal vez estaba molesta porque le interrumpieron con esa llamada la sesión de sexo salvaje en el auto.

Sentía como sus piernas temblaban y un escalofrío le recorría su espalda, se ve de carácter, pero hasta que no le confirme que es ella no puede hacerla pasar.

-Sí, mucho gusto- el chico al ver como ella le extendía la mano y su rostro cambiaba por uno inocente y sonrojado, tuvo la necesidad de desmayarse ante tanta presión.

Cuando estrecharon sus manos y trataba de relajarse, miró al prometido de esta esperando que él fuera quien le mandara al demonio, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, él imitó a su prometida, pero con mucha más elegancia.

-Levi- se presentó mientras Moblit le correspondía el saludo y Mikasa se sorprendía ya que no le había mencionado su apellido.

\- ¡Vaya, así que usted es el afortunado! - Moblit trató de aliviar el ambiente, pero en cuanto Levi escuchó su "metida de pata", este apretó fuertemente su mano mientras parecía molesto.

-Tch. Muy afortunado- respondió soltando de golpe al asistente quien soltó un quejido leve.

-L-Llegan a tiempo- comentó el chico mientras sacudía rápidamente su mano adolorida. –Síganme, por favor.

Moblit dejó que la pareja pasara, cerró la puerta tras de ellos, le brindó la espalda y comenzó a caminar a paso lento.

Levi suspiró y miró a su supuesta prometida para indicarle que le siguieran el paso, pero esta al voltear a verla descubrió que al parecer ella ya llevaba tiempo observándolo y con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras, mocosa? - preguntó irritado, pero Mikasa no borró su sonrisa. –Ahora comprendo porque no permiten sonreír en la licencia de conducir.

La chica Ackerman alzó su mano y presumió con orgullo su anillo de caramelo que por desgracia él no se lo pudo arrancar del dedo.

-Tch. Ni creas que pasaremos con esa cosa en tu dedo- amenazó mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

Ella lo volvió a mirar fijamente, estiró su brazo y ahora miró de forma vanidosa el caramelo.

\- ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? No tenemos anillo que compruebe nuestro compromiso- escuchó como Levi soltaba un quejido y antes de proclamarse victoriosa, vio como él sacaba de un bolsillo algo en concreto.

-Tch. Si lo hay- respondió mientras miraba de reojo el objeto que guardaba consigo y después se lo mostraba a Mikasa.

La joven sintió un revoltijo en el estómago, que la sangre se helaba y que tal vez perdería el equilibrio si no se sostenía a algo. Englobando todo y en pocas palabras: culpa.

Levi Ackerman se tomó la molestia de conseguir un anillo dorado adornado con joyería de fantasía. Ella miró a su "prometido" quien miraba hacia otro lado y después volvió su mirada al anillo. Es bonito, simula estar bañado en oro, tiene un diamante de considerable tamaño en el centro y alrededor de este, pequeñas piedras brillosas. Agradece dos cosas: una, que el anillo sea ajustable porque sus dedos no son tal delgados como parecen y dos, que el enano tenga buen gusto.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? - preguntó seriamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el gesto.

-Si dejaras de ser tan molesta y trataras de llevar una plática "normal", hubiera sido un favor y placer comentártelo- le explicó mientras se le hacía notorio un nudo en la garganta y aun no se dignaba a verla.

\- ¿Señorita Mikasa? - llamó Moblit a lo lejos, ya se había dado cuenta que no le seguían.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió Mikasa y después miró a Levi. - ¡Un momento!

Muy bien, él le estaba enseñando el anillo mas no se lo estaba extendiendo, por una vez en su vida Mikasa estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hablar primero.

La chica lo desafió con la mirada, ¿Qué hará el enano con ese anillo? Bueno, si le pide cortésmente que se retire el anillo de caramelo TAL VEZ lo haría.

Llevan más de cinco segundos de estar callados, el tiempo corre y no quiere hacer esperar a Hanji. Tras soltar un suspiro brusco, ella misma se retiró el anillo de caramelo y cuando estaba dispuesta en tomar el anillo, Levi lo alejó de ella.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó molesta. - ¿No ve que ya he aceptado cambiar de anillo? - le mostró el anillo de caramelo y como lo guardaba en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón.

-Tch- se quejó. –Mocosa, ¿Sabías que es de mala suerte que la novia se coloqué el anillo de compromiso por primera vez?

Mikasa se quedó inmóvil mientras Levi cuidaba el anillo haciéndole recordar a aquel enano feo que amaba a su "precioso" en aquella película.

\- ¿Cómo diablos sabe usted sobre eso? - preguntó asqueada pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -Por favor, ¿Acaso usted cree en eso? - soltó divertida.

Levi suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. No le mentiría mas no se lo contará. Ayer por la noche cuando regresó del aeropuerto, se dispuso a investigar sobre el matrimonio y sobre la cultura que abarca en varios países desde su cama. Siempre se ha considerado culto y eso le encanta… aunque también le gusta perder tiempo en su laptop antes de dormir, eso explica sus ojeras.

Cuando su cuerpo ya le reclamaba descanso, curiosamente encontró un artículo sobre "Que NO hacer cuando le propones matrimonio a alguien" y fue ahí donde leyó esa creencia que con el paso del tiempo se volvió una leyenda urbana. ¿Qué pasaba si dejaba que la bestia se colocara el anillo por primera vez y sin su ayuda? El novio sufriría un terrible destino o su relación no llegará hasta el altar.

Él no quiere sufrir y menos por esa bestia así que más vale ser precavidos.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no sería correcto de mi parte dártelo sin modales- le explicó mientras Mikasa fruncía el ceño, no se tragaba eso tan fácilmente. –Solo permíteme colocarte el anillo- pidió mientras Mikasa por primera vez sentía un leve sentimiento de ternura por esa cosa… corrección, hombre. Si, ternura por Levi Ackerman.

-De acuerdo, pero no se incline, evíteme el asco y vergüenza.

Levi sonrió levemente y como era de esperarse, mandó al carajo a Mikasa e hizo todo lo contrario a lo que ella le pidió. El hombre se inclinó ante ella y mientras la otra sentía un corto circuito en su cerebro.

Antes de que él se lo colocara, ella no pudo más con el gesto y se agachó para estar a la misma altura que él.

\- ¿Qué haces, pendeja? - preguntó mientras sostenía el anillo y Mikasa le daba su mano.

-Le dije que me evitara el asco de verlo inclinarse.

-Tch. Nunca te dejarás domar- susurró mientras le colocaba el anillo y así cerrando el pacto entre ambos.

* * *

¡¿Por qué rayos ese par tardaba tanto?! ¡Ya se aburrió desde hace más de cinco minutos! ¡No puede permanecer dándole la espalda a la entrada de su oficina todo el estúpido tiempo!

¡Está decidido, irá por ese par ahora mismo! ¡Deben estar cogiendo en el pasillo y el estúpido de Moblit viendo todo con detalle mientras se le cae la baba! ¡A nadie le gusta que lo dejen esperando y que le quieran ver la cara de tonto!

¡La gran Hanji Zoe será tonta pero no la dejarán esperando! ¡Punto!

-Pasen por favor…- escuchó la voz de Moblit.

¡Hay pero que felicidad que ya estén en su oficina! ¡Puede oler desde aquí el gel anti bacterial de Levi! ¡Ese enano viene con todo, arriba vaquerito! Tiene que reiniciar todo su cerebro para olvidar esos tontos comentarios y continuar con la rutina.

Cuando escuchó como tomaban asiento frente a su escritorio, sonrió emocionada.

* * *

Mikasa aún no podía con la emoción, Hanji Zoe estaba frente a ella y le estaba dando la espalda. Se sentía como una niña pequeña viendo a una celebridad, un mago que acababa de sacar un conejo del sombrero o una mujer con vestido pomposo simulando ser un hada madrina.

¿Y si es su hada madrina? ¿Y si está soñando de nuevo?

-Qué asco. Cierra la boca, se te va a caer la baba- comentó Levi sacándola de su fantasía.

Por inercia ella pasó una mano sobre su boca para comprobar que no lo estuviese haciendo mientras que Levi sentía la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Solo le hizo el comentario porque ella se veía demasiado atontada viendo la silla de Hanji.

\- ¡Vaya, la señorita Mikasa debe estar tan enamorada de usted para que se le caiga la baba! - comentó divertida Hanji alzando sus brazos, pero aun sin darles la cara.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! - gritaron al mismo tiempo los Ackerman mientras se levantaban de sus asientos mientras miraban fijamente el respalda de la silla de la mujer y después al intercambiar miradas ambos fruncieron el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces? Compórtate- le susurró Levi furioso.

-Es lo mismo que quisiera preguntarle- respondió Mikasa.

-Ahora van a comenzar a secretearse a mis espaldas…- añadió Hanji con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Espere, no es lo que piensa! - habló Mikasa.

-No te excuses, cariñito. No debes negar que babeas por mí en todo momento- añadió Levi con sarcasmo. –Pero esa conducta no es adecuada e higiénica, debemos mejorarla.

-Pero bomboncito tu obsesión por la limpieza también es un problema- respondió con malicia Mikasa. –No olvidemos cuantas veces haz peleado en el supermercado por las ofertas.

-Tch. Deja de hablar de más- añadió Levi apretando su mandíbula.

\- ¿Te estoy avergonzando, pequeñito?

-Mikasa, basta.

-Yo no fui la que empezó, Levi.

\- ¿Ahora me llamarás por mi nombre?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que te llame "dueño de mis quincenas" o algo así?

\- ¡PERO QUE INTENSA SITUACIÓN! ¡WUUU! - Hanji por fin se dio la vuelta rápidamente y de un segundo a otro se levantó, golpeó su escritorio para llevarse la atención de la pareja y cuando la tuvo, sonrió gustosa. - ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! ¡WUUU!

Ninguno de los Ackerman habló pues seguían impactados por la actitud de la mujer mientras esta se imaginaba como debieron insultarse mientras se demostraban cariñito dentro del auto. Que salvajes, le gusta.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se comieron la lengua de tanto…? ¡Ya saben…eso! - simuló que abrazaba a alguien mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

\- ¡NO! - por fin hablaron.

\- ¡AJA! ¡Ya rompimos hielo! - los señaló divertida y después tomó asiento. –Sean buenos chicos y tomen asiento.

Mikasa fue la única que obedeció y en cuanto vio que Levi seguía de pie, negó con la cabeza apenada.

\- ¿Ahora nos vas a hablar como perros, cuatro ojos de mierda? - preguntó seriamente Levi.

-Otra pregunta y saco el rociador, Fluffy- respondió ella con seriedad.

La joven reprimió una carcajada al ver que Levi obedeció a Zoe mientras susurraba frases sin sentido.

Cuando fijó la mirada hacia enfrente, sintió vergüenza al descubrir que Zoe la miraba tiernamente mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

-Así que tú eres Mikasa- la chica Ackerman asistió con la cabeza. –Aun eres joven para casarte, ¿Por qué la prisa?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué tendría que preguntar eso si la buscaron para que les brindara sus servicios? Bueno, tal vez es una simple conversación para conocerse mejor.

Cerró sus ojos un instante y pensó en Eren. ¿Por qué quiere casarse con él? Recordó la hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos verdes llenos de alegría, el cabello castaño que a la luz parece una obra de arte, su rostro sonrojado cuando le dio el anillo de caramelo y su sonrisa peculiar.

¿Por qué quiere casarse con Eren? Porque Eren es el amor de su vida. Tan simple es la respuesta.

-Porque cada día que pasa, lo necesito más a mi lado- respondió sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa.

-El amor juvenil, tan inocente y virgen- comentó la mujer nostálgicamente. –Y usted… perdone, ¿Cómo puedo dirigirme a su persona?

Levi quien la miraba cruzado de brazos frunció el ceño harto, Hanji ya le conoce, pero lo quiere meter en su estúpido teatrito.

-LE-VI- respondió molesto. –Y no quiero que me llames "Pequeñín" como ya te es costumbre.

\- ¡Señor Levi, yo sería incapaz! - añadió Hanji con sorpresa. - ¡En fin! Señor Levi, ¿Por qué quiere tomar a esta chica como su esposa?

Mikasa volteó a ver al jefe de su verdadero prometido y lo miró con inocencia, él también estaba en aprietos como ella lo estuvo, pero a diferencia de la chica, él no parece tener dificultades con la situación.

-Tch- se quejó mientras bajaba la mirada.

La joven sintió su sangre helar al ver que estaba equivocada, al parecer a su falso prometido no le gusta tocar este tipo de temas.

-Vamos Levi, cuéntanos- trató de motivarlo Hanji con tono burlesco.

-Porque Mikasa es la única mujer que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza- respondió forzosamente.

\- ¡OWWW! ¡PAR DE TORTOLOS! - gritó emocionada Hanji mientras Mikasa miraba sorprendida a un decaído Levi. - ¡Muy bien, me presento!

Hanji de nueva cuenta se puso de pie y al ver que la pareja la miraban con temor, quiso controlarse un poco.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y amo las bodas! ¡Mi vida es ayudar a quienes me necesitan a cambio de un buen trozo de pastel de bodas…! Y una monetización, claro está.

Levi observó como a Mikasa le brillaban los ojos al solo ver a la mujer loca de enfrente. Se ve un poco tierna pero no es para alarmarse, la bestia siempre será lo más desagradable para sus ojos.

\- ¡Y mi meta personal a corto plazo es ayudarles a organizar la boda de sus sueños! - finalizó Hanji mientras la joven dudaba si tenía que aplaudir o no y él por su parte rodaba sus ojos avergonzado por el espectáculo. - ¿Entonces aceptan mis servicios? Hablen ahora o callen para siempre.

-Aceptamos- respondió Mikasa sin siquiera fingir que le pedía su opinión a Levi.

Hanji inmediatamente tomó asiento, sacó una tablilla con hojas, un bolígrafo de punta fina y una calculadora.

-Veamos, creo que deberíamos hablar primero sobre su presupuesto y mis honorarios- comentó Zoe mientras Mikasa aceptaba la idea algo nerviosa y Levi analizaba su conducta. –Como ya te lo debió haber informado Moblit, conoces lo que pienso cobrarles, pero es necesario infórmalos cuánto dinero aproximadamente están a punto de gastar.

* * *

Mientras ambas féminas discutían sobre los gastos que se avecinaban y los plazos que normalmente permiten pagar cada negocio, Levi Ackerman comenzó a pensar con profundidad la situación en la que Eren envolvió a Mikasa.

Por lo que recuerda de hace años, cuando él mismo fue a al continente americano sostuvo sus gastos con el dinero que había ahorrado con anterioridad y con el sueldo que le llegaba a su cuenta bancaria. Pero, si el dólar vale más hoy en día y tomando en cuenta que ahora la sede del evento se realizó en una ciudad donde los precios varían bastante y no en una playa como años anteriores…

Ahora, con el trabajo de Mikasa que se le es pagado por semana es poco a comparación a lo que se le paga a Eren por lo que es muy posible que él le ayudase a sostenerse en algunas ocasiones. Según recuerda que le comentó Eren el ultimo día de su estancia, su novia renta un pequeño departamento…

Bien bien: Si Mikasa realiza gastos en renta, manutención y transporte, le sobra muy poco para los gastos de su boda a menos que tenga una cantidad ahorrada que será utilizada para su boda, pero lo duda ya que lo decidieron de un día para otro. Y si Eren tiene buen sueldo, pero rentaba departamento (que aún deberá pagar la renta aun sin habitar el lugar), su manutención y transporte en dólares y todavía los gastos de la boda… no, no lo lograrán. Tal vez tenían la cantidad suficiente para contratar a Hanji y para comprar algunas cosas más, pero acabarán debiendo demasiado. La bestia es capaz de sacrificarse y dejar de comer con tan solo completar lo que necesita. No la conoce del todo, pero algo le dice que esa suposición es cierta.

¿Y eso a él que le incumbe? No tiene que poner ni un solo centavo en los preparativos del llorón ese y la bestia, aunque… siente un pequeño remordimiento ya que su compañero de trabajo necesitará dinero en un futuro y le dejara las cuentas pendientes a Mikasa.

Le prometió a Eren apoyarlo y a su novia ante toda situación, es un hombre de palabra y no se echará para atrás. Por ahora no actuará, pero cuando lo vea necesario y sin pedirle permiso a Mikasa, entrará en acción por su cuenta.

-Bueno, no son la primera pareja que me hará buscar lo más económico en todo el mercado nupcial- comentó Hanji mientras miraba unas anotaciones que realizó con Mikasa. –Aunque me sorprende un poco el hecho que te has vuelto tacaño, Levi. Según recuerdo, eres el segundo mejor pagado de tu empresa.

El hombre lo que menos quería por el momento era entrometerse en los asuntos de la bestia, pero Hanji acababa de meterlo, ¿Y ahora como salía de esta?

-Le he pedido que me deje todo el control- explicó rápidamente Mikasa. –No quiero una boda extravagante, una simple sería perfecta.

Esa respuesta le hizo sentir una pesadez a Levi, Mikasa trataba de maquillar lo mejor que podía su situación económica.

Se arrepiente haber pensado minutos atrás que aprovecharía a Hanji para tener ventaja y molestar a Mikasa, con las cuentas que ella está observando ya debe estar más que harta y asustada.

-Pero sabe que puede contar conmigo si llegase a ver algo bonito fuera del presupuesto- añadió Levi por lo que Mikasa volteó a verlo sorprendida para después sonrojarse levemente.

-No es necesario, soy conformista- respondió ella mientras Hanji analizaba la situación.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente y como ninguno de los antipáticos se animaba a continuar, la planificadora debía hacer su trabajo.

-De acuerdo, dejemos las cuentas a un lado y mejor enfoquémonos en conocernos. Conviviremos más de treinta días así que…- Hanji volteó a ver a Levi con una sonrisa picarona. –Señor Levi…-lo llamó melodiosamente.

-Sin preguntas pendejas- le advirtió.

-Mientras se trate de Mikasa no son pendejas, ¿O sí? - preguntó bromeando mientras sonreía divertida.

Levi miró a Mikasa y después apartó la mirada. Que no daría por responderle a Hanji que esas preguntas si lo eran.

-Vaya vaya, le di en el blanco- celebró para después pasar con Mikasa. –Querida Mikasa, tu casa. Veo que es muy seria y no sabe muy bien como abrir conversación así que comencemos contigo, ¿Su prometido ya le contó sobre nuestra antigua y oscura historia? - la joven negó con la cabeza. –¿Ah no? Verás, hace unos años yo solía trabajar en una pequeña oficina…

-Ahórrate la historia, Hanji. No quiero que se la cuentes- interrumpió Levi de golpe.

\- ¿Con que no te lo ha contado aun, eh? - preguntó la mujer pícaramente a Mikasa.

-Como si me interesara los asuntos del enano de mierda- respondió Mikasa cruzando sus brazos. Estaba siendo honesta, no le importaba cualquier historia relacionada con Levi.

\- ¡LEVI! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - regañó Zoe al otro. - ¡Discúlpate ahora o no querrás que Mikasa te deje plantado en el altar!

-Tch. Pedir disculpas no es lo mío.

-No hay necesidad que lo diga, ya me he dado cuenta bastantes veces- añadió Mikasa molesta.

-Ahora te pondrás dramática…

\- ¿Me está diciendo dramática?

\- ¿Acaso piensas que hablo con la pared? Claro que tú, pendeja.

\- ¡CALLENSE! - Hanji golpeó tan fuerte el escritorio que hizo que la pareja diera un saltito del susto y sus lentes resbalaran un poco por su nariz.

Levi ni mucho menos Mikasa se esperaban tal escena por parte de la mujer ni tampoco que aún no ocurría lo peor.

* * *

Faltando pocas horas para aterrizar, una duda no le permitió dormir un poco más y aunque trató de calmar sus ansias con la música y voz de su viejo amigo _Ed Sheeran_ no funcionó.

\- ¿Cómo crees que les irá? - preguntó Eren mientras se retiraba los auriculares y miraba a Armin quien leía " _El Gran Gatsby_ ".

\- ¿A quiénes? - preguntó desubicado el rubio.

-A Mikasa y al jefe- aclaró mientras Armin suspiraba, colocaba su separador y cerraba su libro.

\- ¿Apenas se te ocurrió pensar en ello? - preguntó molesto. –Yo tengo la duda desde que este avión despegó.

-No me juzgues, simplemente confío en ellos, pero acabo de recordar sobre la entrevista con la organizadora… ¿Y si llegasen a pelarse en plena conversación?

-No lo creo, el jefe sabrá controlarse.

\- ¿Y si no?

-Calma, Eren. En cuanto lleguemos llama a Mikasa y si te hace sentir mejor, pídele una foto que te compruebe que está con el jefe.

\- ¿No se molestará si se lo llegase a pedir?

-No veo que sea imprudente, ella debe de suponer que tu querrás estar al tanto sobre todo.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- se volvió a colocar sus auriculares.

* * *

-Me sorprende bastante que dos personas que aparentan ser extremadamente serias como ustedes pueden decir más de una estupidez en menos de un minuto- mientras Hanji los regañaba, ambos Ackerman solo se miraron entre si tratando de decirse con la mirada "Es tu culpa". - ¿Están seguros de quererse casar y en poco tiempo?

\- ¡Sí! - respondieron de malas y aun sin quitarse las miradas de encima.

-De acuerdo, no me dejan otra- la mujer sacó de un cajón otra tablilla de madera y por lo que alcanzaron a leer ambos, se podía observar "Terapia para pareja". –Si quieren mis servicios, los quiero a ambos todos los domingos aquí para tomar terapia junto a otras parejas "curiositas"- les mostró la solicitud.

-Olvídalo, no pensamos asistir a una terapia que no necesitamos- añadió Levi y Mikasa le dio la razón, no la necesitaban.

\- ¿Sabes el color favorito de Mikasa? - preguntó Hanji mientras lo señalaba con su bolígrafo.

-No- respondió seriamente Levi.

\- ¿Ves? - comenzó a llenar la solicitud. –Estoy sospechando que hay una tercera persona que los obliga a casarse.

-Es por que a Mikasa le gusta el Rojo, Azul y Rosa- añadió Levi. –No sé cuál de los tres será su favorito.

Mikasa quedó impactada, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Estaba en lo correcto!

\- ¿Qué come que adivina? - le susurró la chica.

Esa pregunta hizo que Levi inmediatamente recordara a Eren. Suspiró, son tal para cual estos mocosos.

\- ¿No te lo dijeron por ahí?

\- ¿Sangre de vírgenes? - al preguntar sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Tú también con esa tontería?

-Si si, todos sabemos que bebes la sangre de vírgenes a cuando hay luna llena- añadió Hanji harta mientras Levi se sorprendía ya que la parte de la luna llena nadie más lo había dicho. –Pero eso no ni la respuesta que diste me dice nada aun… ¿Y cuál es el nombre de sus padres? - siguió preguntando la mujer ahora mirando a Mikasa.

Levi esta vez no pudo responder. Para empezar: desconoce si Mikasa tiene padres. Hanji golpeo varias veces su bolígrafo contra su escritorio, esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

-Y tú, Mikasa. ¿Cuál es el pasatiempo favorito de Levi? - antes de que la interrogada respondiera, Hanji se le adelantó. –Y no cuenta "limpiar".

La otra se quedó muda, le habían ganado la respuesta.

-Díganme una cosa, ¿Acaso se casarán porque esperan bebé? - preguntó aún más seria de lo que podía lucir Mikasa. –Pregunto por la actitud que tienen sumando los susurros que se han dicho y que les informo…- soltó una risita. –Los he escuchado todos.

Y ahí fue cuando a Mikasa se le cruzó la gran y estúpida idea de contarle la verdad, Hanji se ve que es una persona humilde y sumando que conoce a Levi… es muy probable que aceptará la idea de ayudarla aun sin el novio presente.

-El hecho que mantengamos peleas y no nos demostremos cariño, no significa que nos queramos casar por obligación- explicó Levi mientras todo se derrumbaba para Mikasa. Adiós oportunidad, bienvenidas sean más mentiras. –Y no, no hay bebé. Qué asco.

-Levi, su compartimiento es preocupante. Una pareja "normal" que quiere casarse no se comporta de esta manera. Comenzaron casi bien su actuación, pero lo estropearon segundos después. ¿Qué clase de payasada vienen a hacer? ¿Creen que esto es un juego? - comenzó Zoe. –Primero: Levi, no quieres que le cuente a Mikasa como nos conocimos. Segundo: desde que ustedes dos entraron a esta oficina no hacen más que molestarse e insultarse. Tercero: ¡¿Qué jodido amigo en este mundo no presenta a su prometida con orgullo?! ¡¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?!- volvió a señalar Hanji a Levi. - ¡Conociéndote, la noticia me hubiese llegado por medio de chismes!

-Discúlpenos, nosotros…- trató de explicarle la chica Ackerman, pero Hanji con solo mirarla fijamente, está calló.

-Tienen tanta suerte que sea yo a quien recurrieron porque estoy segura que una de prestigio más alto no hubiese dudado en sacarlos a patadas de aquí. Levi, te aprecio bastante desde hace años y a Mikasa aún más por ser tu pareja…

\- "Que asco, que no lo vuelva a mencionar"- pensó Levi mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Y es por eso que les pido que asistan a esta terapia para que así estén seguros de continuar con la planificación de su boda o retirarse con tiempo. De antemano les aviso que no pienso trabajar con ustedes si no asisten, no puedo trabajar entre tanta discusión. ¿Acaso todo lo arreglan con gritos y gemidos? Qué bueno que decidí omitir que tanta actividad tienen.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que preguntó?!- preguntó Mikasa apenada.

-Que si todo lo arreglan con gritos engreídos- corrigió la mujer, pero Levi fue el único quien si escuchó bien esa pregunta y no le desagradó del todo la idea.

-En realidad ella dijo: "Gritos y gemidos"- le susurró Levi a su compañera.

\- ¿Tiene algún costo? - preguntó apenada Mikasa tratando de regresar al tema.

-Lo tiene, pero vale la pena pues lo invertimos en actividades al aire libre, comida y entre otras cosas.

-Le agradezco mucho la sugerencia, pero nosotros no tene…- Mikasa calló al sentir que Levi puso una mano en su pierna derecha y en cuanto lo miró, este le indicó que le diera la palabra.

-Aceptamos, yo me encargo del gasto- confirmó Levi mientras Mikasa se sonrojaba al sentir aun su mano. Esperen… ¡¿Está acariciándola con su pulgar?!No, debe ser suposición suya.

-Pues tienes que, ERES SU NOVIO- respondió Hanji con lógica. - ¿O tu qué opinas, Mikasa?

La pobre chica no podía hablar ya que el pudor y la vergüenza le ganaba.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Estás muy roja! - se alarmó la mujer.

Levi comprendió inmediatamente la situación y retiró la mano. Al demonio las disculpas, si lo hace le dará a entender que se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Levi, ¿La andas toqueteando debajo del escritorio? - preguntó pícaramente la mujer. –Que suculento pero sucio a la vez- soltó una risa mientras Levi gruñía.

\- ¡E-Estoy bien! ¡No-No me está tocando! - por fin respondió. –Y si Levi quiere y puede, yo también acepto.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntaron los otros al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡JA! ¡Me debes una soda! - dijo Zoe señalando al hombre.

¿En verdad estaba segura? ¿Convivir con Levi los domingos? Bueno, si no acepta… Hanji no querrá trabajar con ellos. No tiene de otra. Está entre la espada y la pared.

-Segura- respondió de golpe.

\- ¡GENIAL! ¡ENTONCES LOS DECLARO: MARIDO Y MUJER! - gritó emocionada la mujer. - ¡LEVI, PUEDES BESAR A MIKASA!

\- ¡NI LO SUEÑES, CUATRO OJOS DE MIERDA! - respondió furioso mientras Mikasa hacia una mueca que representaba asco.

\- ¡AWWW! ¡ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO! - añadió eufórica la mujer.

Lo que ambos Ackerman no sabían en esos momentos es que acababan de firmar un pacto con el diablo… corrección, con Hanji Zoe y que todos los domingos darán la actuación de sus vidas. ¿Qué más puede salir mal? Ah, sí. La planeadora está loca, es capaz de obligarlos a desnudarse en público o filmar una película pornográfica de bajo presupuesto. Que día, y eso que Mikasa no se puso ella misma el anillo de compromiso.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡TARAAAAAAA! Si, eso es todo amigos. La inspiración me dejó hasta aquí, pero creo que cerré un problema para abrir otro. Esto se va a poner bueno: Levi y Mikasa convivieran los domingos con otras parejas "peculiares".**

 **¿Qué tipo de pareja creen que se topen? ¡Teorías en su review!**

 **Gracias por el apoyo a este proyecto, en verdad se los agradezco y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero hoy he vuelto (después de mucho). Este capítulo lo tenía casi listo desde antes de terminar el 2017, pero quise que más personajes tuvieran participación.**

 **Agradezco mucho a:**

 **Yessyg11: ¡Hey, gracias! ¡Disfruta este capítulo!**

 **: Ufff, hay una novela mexicana de cómo se conocieron, literal. ¿LeviHan? Mmm tal vez. Algo así, pero no es lo que aparenta.**

 **JhM30: Perdón por la tardanza. Si, seguiré actualizando :(**

 **Kia–chan kuchiki: A Eren le falta madurar y tomará muchas malas decisiones en esta historia, espero poder demostrar bien ello. Espero tener oportunidad de escribir un poco más sobre él y Armin. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Viviansutcliff: ¡Gracias! ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, muchas gracias.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Este capítulo está dedicado a la hermosa Grethell por su pasado cumpleaños. Muchas gracias por ser una lectora tan hermosa y espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos más. Nos vemos también en Abel (ahí también te dejaré dedicatoria) B)**_

* * *

Le encanta irse en autobús cuando se trata de escapar un rato de la realidad y divagar en lo mas profundo de su cabeza. Mientras mantiene su cabeza pegada al cristal y mira como rebasan edificio tras edificio (que comienzan a encender las luces de sus aparadores y espectaculares ante el atardecer), Mikasa Ackerman se coloca sus audífonos blancos y reproduce una canción de su diosa del pop barroco.

Después de programar una cita con Hanji para dentro de dos días, había rechazado el aventón de Levi -que él mismo juró que era una acción literal- para dirigirse a la ruta de autobús más cercana y aprovechar para llamar a su verdadero prometido, pero este no respondió. No quiso molestar a Armin para que la comunicara con Eren, debían estar cansados o desde luego, tal vez aun no llegaban a su destino.

" _ **Yo podría ser tu muñeca china, si es que te gusta verme caer**_ " suspira ante la línea de la canción, coloca la mano en el cristal y mira sorprendida el anillo de fantasía que le dio el jefe de Eren. Ver el brillo del supuesto diamante y el fondo del atardecer le hace sentir escalofríos e inseguridad.

¿En verdad todo esto valdrá la pena? ¿Toda la tolerancia que tendrá que aportar? ¿El dinero que no tiene a la mano? ¿El tiempo que le falta?

Desea hablar con Eren, llorar sin pena si es necesario. Le extraña y se le dificulta seguir adelante con la mentira. Sabe que si siente este temor desde el primer día… al siguiente será peor.

Quiere abandonar todo mientras aun tenga tiempo, volver a la vida dulce y a la tranquilidad que sentía al estar con Eren. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar, al fin esos ojos verdes la miraban a ella como la única entre todas.

Su compromiso no se dio como alguna vez lo soñó ni tampoco bajo las circunstancias correctas, pero el saber que su unión ahora sería real y que tal vez los sentimientos al fin fueron correspondidos le hicieron sentirse completa, realizada. Aun es inocente, aun sueña con esa relación digna de novela literaria. Aun espera, aun suspira por ello.

¿Y ahora? Está confundida, desde que se fue Eren en la mayoría del tiempo se siente vacía y hecha una mentira.

–"Tal vez fue demasiado pronto comprometernos sin habernos dado un tiempo"– pensó con tristeza.

Despegó la mano del cristal y enfocó la mirada hacia el chofer del autobús.

Se limita a aceptar por completo la realidad sobre su compromiso, pero el capricho por no dejar ir a Eren y el mantenerlo a su lado persiste fuertemente. Lo ama desde la niñez, ¿Por qué romper el juramento cuando por fin la miró como mujer y no como una "hermana"? No quiere nada más que no sea estar con Eren y eso no está mal ni tampoco ella le propuso matrimonio. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

Suspira mientras "Without you" termina de reproducirse.

* * *

Desde que Eren y Armin se fueron no ha notado un estúpido cambio en el alboroto que hace su equipo de trabajo, ni siquiera una pizca de serenidad.

A la mañana siguiente después de su cita con la bestia esa, Levi Ackerman al llegar hasta su "lugar de trabajo" lo primero que visualizó fue a todos esos mocosos infernarles rodeando el escritorio del chico cara de caballo mientras este les compartía brillantes sus ideas para ofrecerse a Mikasa como el perfecto novio sustituto.

No le molesta la idea de que todos estuvieran riendo a carcajadas de las ideas estúpidas que tenía Jean para que Mikasa lo aceptara. Oh no, lo que le molestaba es que el pendejo ese no mencionó que quería ser voluntario antes de que el patético de Eren le pidiera (o más bien rogara) para que él mismo fuera el dichoso y "afortunado" sustituto.

Sería una gran lastima mencionarle que el puesto ya está ocupado, pero prefiere ahorrarse el comentario. Su desgracia no es digna de presumir.

Si Jean hubiera sido el elegido para el puesto, el mismísimo Levi le hubiese ayudado en lo que le pidiera y hasta le hubiera invitado todos los tragos que necesitase ante su valentía… tal vez hasta nombrarlo empleado del mes, "Nada mal" pensó Ackerman ante ese pensamiento., pero las cosas son distintas, demasiado distintas: Kirstein no es quien está supuestamente comprometido con Mikasa, no es quien se está quebrando la cabeza con cada una de los berrinches que hace y no es quien está gastando de su valioso tiempo mientras esta solamente se la pasa atacándolo y haciéndole escenitas sexosas. Suertudo de mierda.

Nuevamente en la realidad observó en silencio a todos los reunidos que reían a carcajadas y le deban la espalda. La vaga idea de gritarles para ponerlos a trabajar cruza por su mente, pero la ignora por el momento. Quiere escuchar que es lo que dicen. No por orgullo por ser el sustituto de Eren, sino porque desea saber la perspectiva que tienen ante el favor que le pidió a la mayoría de los hombres presentes.

–¡Y entonces…! – gritó Jean mientras alzaba un dedo para captar aún más la atención. Levi arquea una ceja mientras cruza sus brazos–. ¡Por eso yo debo ver a Mikasa vestida de novia para así, darle mala suerte a Eren!

Frunció el ceño molesto en lo que escuchaba por parte de sus colegas un gran "¡AHHH!". Si para esto se detuvo, no quiere saber nada más. Es suficiente.

–¡A TRABAJAR, CERDOS! – dio la orden tomando por sorpresa a quienes le daban la espalda.

–¡B-Buen día, señor! – saludó en reacción de culpabilidad Jean.

–Tch. ¿Qué tiene de "buen día"? – respondió el otro para después dejarlo y dirigirse a su oficina.

–¡Levi! – le llamo Erd en cuanto trató de alcanzar su paso–. ¡Disculpa el desorden, lo que pasa es que Sasha preguntó por Eren y Armin, pero los demás…!

–¿Pedí explicaciones? – se limitó a responderle Levi causando que Erd se avergonzara y le dejara caminar por su cuenta.

En cuanto Levi entró a su oficina, cerró la puerta de golpe. El eco retumbó los oídos de su asistente temporal y esta miró al topo de la oficina.

–¿Estará de malas porque no desayunó? – encogió sus hombros confundida–. Podría llevarle su té de siempre junto con una dona.

Antes de que Erd le aceptara la propuesta, vio como Sasha sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una dona dentro de una bolsa de aluminio y comenzaba a comérsela con tranquilidad.

–¿Acaso trajiste donas para el almuerzo? – señaló el postre mientras ella seguía masticando.

–En realidad traía tres, pero me he adelantado a la hora del descanso y terminé comiendo dos en el camino. Solo me queda una.

Erd inclinó su cabeza confundido.

–¿De casualidad la que sobra no es la que en estos precisos momentos estás comiendo? – volvió a señalar la harina.

–Imposible– respondió torpemente mientras masticaba con la boca abierta para después detenerse y poner los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo, solo el té por el momento. Veré como podemos mejorarle el ánimo– se alejó el topo antes de que la asistente comenzara a lamentarse y el novato renovado dejara de trabajar para atender el lloriqueo.

* * *

Respiró hondo y exhaló fuertemente varias ocasiones, se estiró hasta escuchar como tronaban sus articulaciones y caminó por toda su oficina por unos minutos.

En cuanto encontró la calma, miró su reloj de pared, buscó en su agenda el número que le brindó el mocoso y llamó directamente al consultorio privado del Dr. Jaeger. Ayer no tuvo oportunidad de contactarlo, según le dijo su asistente de forma muy amable: el padre de ese mocoso tuvo que salir de urgencia a la casa de un paciente para atenderlo ahí mismo ya que no se podía mover.

Mientras daba línea, Levi comenzó a golpear alternadamente sus dedos contra su escritorio. Está un poco desesperado por hablar con ese doctorcillo desde ayer.

– _ **Habla al consultorio del Dr. Grisha Jaeger. Lo atiende Hitch, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo?**_

Vaya, ayer le respondió una tal Carla y esta asistente parece como si le estuviesen pellizcando la nariz.

–Tch. Quisiera hablar con el Doctor, es una urgencia– al demonio la educación.

– _ **¿Usted ya es paciente del Doctor o es su primera vez llamando?**_

Levi soltó un quejido, ¿Cómo que es su primera vez? Su comentario hace pensar que no lo es, que se conocen y no es la puta primera vez que llama.

–Ya le conozco, fui paciente de él– mintió, en realidad nunca le ha visto la cara.

– _ **De acuerdo, ¿Requiere que le haga una cita?**_

–No, solo quiero hablar con él.

– _ **¿Asunto formal o informal?**_

Trató de calmarse, calló por unos segundos mientras escuchaba e la otra línea que la pendeja esa acababa de decir "Hasta luego" a un pendejo de por ahí.

–Eso no le incumbe, ¿Está disponible para hablar o no?

– _ **¿Es usted un familiar cercano del Doctor?**_

Apretó su puño con furia. Hubiera dejado que Sasha se encargara.

–Acabo de mencionar que fui paciente del doctor.

– _ **¿Hace cuánto que lo fue?**_

–Escuche, ¿Me comunicara con el Doctor o no?

– _ **No le puedo comunicar con él, señor. Acaba de salir hace unos segundos.**_

Perfecto, esa era la gota que necesitaba para derramar el vaso. El pendejo de quien se despidió seguro era el Doctor.

–Tch. Me tiene como perro hambriento a quien le agitan una bolsa de comida vacía, ¿Sabia?

– _ **¿Disculpe? No le he entendido.**_

–Que me ha hecho perder tiempo, gracias por nada– colgó mientras soltaba un grito furioso.

Tendría que ir personalmente a buscar al doctorcillo ese, ya no puede esperar otro día. Le pedirá a Farlan que le acompañe porque si llegase a tener otro inconveniente con esa secretaria, no habrá nadie que le impida que se le eche encima y trate de ahorcarla.

* * *

Sus trabajadores tras escuchar aquel grito, detuvieron sus actividades mientras Connie y Sasha se escondían debajo de sus escritorios.

–Erd, ¿Qué acaba de ser eso? – preguntó sorprendida Ymir quien pasaba por ahí al segundo al mando que a diferencia de ella no pareció importarle el espectáculo y seguía tecleando rápidamente.

–¡Esperen aquí, sabía que este día llegaría! – salió Sasha apurada de su escritorio–. ¡Iré por alcohol, un reloj de bolsillo, mantequilla, un patito de hule y la dona que le debo! ¡Confíen en mí, lo vi en una película! – comenzó a correr dejando confundido al par y aún más al pobre Connie.

–Debe estar estresado, no es normal que lo haga– continuó Erd la conversación sin interés.

–Pues a mí me pareció un grito orgásmico– comentó Connie mientras asomaba su cabeza del escritorio.

–Deja de hacer obvia tu virginidad por un momento, ¿Quieres? – le regañó Jean desde su área de trabajo.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Escuché bien? ¡Jean el virgen hablando de virginidad! – el antiguo novato soltó una carcajada.

–¡Ya cállate, idiota! – trató de defenderse el otro.

–¡Oi, Jean! ¡¿Por qué no le pides a Mikasa que te haga el favor?!– preguntó burlesca Ymir–. Ya que tienes varios planes a la mano para ser el sustituto, ¿Por qué no tener otro para pedirle que se acueste contigo?

–¡Si, tan solo dile esto…! – Connie se aclaró la garganta y continuó–. Hola, Chiquita. ¿Quieres ir a montar? Ya sabes, tú el jinete y yo el potro.

–¡O…! – Marco se atrevió a abrir la boca, por desgracia para su mejor amigo–. Hola Mikasa, ¿Te gustaría hacerme un favor? Eren me pidió que te lo comentara, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo…– dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Jean al solo imaginarse a Mikasa sonriéndole y ayudándola a escoger su ropa interior para la noche de bodas, su mirada se volvió perdida y solo mostraba una sonrisa extraña.

–¡Qué asco! ¡Mikasa no querrá montarte mientras sigas poniendo esa cara de baboso! – añadió Ymir.

–¡¿Cara de qué?!– preguntó furioso el "potro".

–De baboso– le informó Marco riendo.

–¡¿A sí?! ¡Marimacha?!– comenzó a insultar Jean.

–¡Llámame marimacha todo lo que quieras! ¡Pero te informo que al menos Eren y Armin si me propusieron ser la prometida de Mikasa y varias veces! – Ymir fingió mirarse las uñas.

Jean encogió los hombros mientras Marco le miraba preocupado.

–¿También a la marimacha, pero a mí no? – susurró para sí mismo.

–¿De qué están hablando? – llegó Historia con unas copias recién sacadas de la fotocopiadora mientras Jean seguía lamentándose en un rincón y Marco le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda.

–De la virginidad de Jean y cómo podemos ayudarlo a que se deshaga de ella con Mikasa– le explicó Ymir.

–Parece un asunto delicado– añadió la pequeña rubia.

–¡Y vaya que lo es! ¡A este atrevido le encantan las bragas de chicas prometidas! – respondió Connie e hizo que Jean volviera a la realidad y lo mirara sonrojado.

–¡Las bragas no, solo Mikasa! – corrigió Jean sonrojado.

–Podrías ser el stripper en la despedida de soltera de Mikasa– sugirió Historia llevándose la sorpresa de la mayoría–. Todo lo que se hace en ese festejo, se guarda en secreto.

–¡Qué gran idea haz tenido, mi querida Historia! ¡Casémonos después de que Jean pierda su virginidad! – añadió Ymir mientras la abrazaba del cuello.

–Historia… ¿Qué carajos? – comentó Erd, pero después negó con la cabeza–. En fin, ¿Y qué me dicen de esa chica que celebraba su despedida de soltera en la playa y besó a un desconocido? ¡Todo Facebook la delató! ¡A Jean le podría pasar lo mismo!

–O aquella que la filmaron saliendo de un motel con alguien más– añadió Marco.

–En ese caso no hay alguna forma– la rubia encogió sus hombros y dejó las copias en su escritorio mientras Jean volvía a lamentarse en un rincón.

–¡Tienes razón, Historia! ¡Ya no hay solución a esto! – volvió a meterse Ymir.

Connie dio tremendo suspiro y sonrió divertido.

–La virginidad de los hombres es más conflictiva de lo que aparenta, ¿O no, Jean? – añadió divertido.

–¡Déjense de idioteces! – gritó a todo pulmón el chico caballo sonrojado mientras se alejaba de su rincón y golpeaba su escritorio. –¡Que no soy virgen! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos?!

–Cálmate Jean, perderás la virginidad pronto– Marco se levantó y le pellizcó cariñosamente los hombros mientras su mejor amigo lo miraba asustado.

–¡¿Qué no eres virgen?! ¡Si cuando mencionamos "pene" o "vagina", siempre te sonrojas! – lo delató nuevamente el antiguo novato.

–¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡Ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso! – se defendió Jean mientras lo señalaba y con su otra mano le brindaba manotazos a las manos de Marco para que lo dejara libre.

–¡Eso no es cierto! – se defendió el otro.

–¡Claro que sí, lo dijiste en nuestra última fiesta navideña! – le hizo recordar Ymir con malicia.

–¡Tu cállate, fea! – ahora el chico se dirigió a la pecosa. –¡Estaba ebrio!

–¡¿Fea?! ¡Cuida tus palabras, calvito!

–¡Basta! ¡A trabajar, marranos! – gritó Historia a todo pulmón.

Todo el mundo se calmó por un momento, pero la risa de Connie hizo que todo el mundo perdiera el juicio y lo imitara.

–¡¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?! ¡Así no es! – comentó Connie entre carcajadas–. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo!

Todos ante la idea empezaron a motivar a Historia y una vez convencida, inhaló profundamente.

–¡A trabajar, cerdos! – todos escucharon como Historia lo volvía a intentar y esta vez fue perfecto, hasta pudo imitar idénticamente la voz grave de Levi.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante su magnífica actuación mientras ella parecía asustada y con la yema de sus dedos tocaba su garganta.

–¡Vaya, Historia! ¡Hasta pudiste imitar a la perfección la voz del enano! – comentó Jean mientras los demás dejaban de aplaudir.

–¡No por nada eres nuestra diosa! – añadió Connie.

–Chicos, yo no he…– se detuvo en cuanto una serie de aplausos pesados comenzaron a hacer eco en la oficina.

–Santa mierda mierdosa…– susurró asustado Connie.

–Cállate– Jean no se quedó atrás.

Todos dirigieron lentamente la vista a su derecha y hacia el espectador. En cuanto su identidad fue revelada, tragaron en seco. Ahí estaba Sasha Blouse sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico y una caja de donas mientras observaba al grupo de forma estúpida.

–¡No puede ser! – Connie se dio un manotazo en la frente y suspiró aliviado–. ¡Sasha, menudo susto que nos has pegado!

–¿EH? – soltó ella confundida.

–¡Que menudo susto nos has pegado, chica patata! – se lo repitió irritado Kirstein.

–¿Yo? – siguió sin comprender la asistente del jefe.

–¡Pues claro! ¡¿Quién más?! ¡¿El conejo de Pascua?!– continuó relinchando el otro.

–¿Yo? – se auto señaló la castaña aun sin comprender.

–No, el conejo de pascua– interrumpió Springer–. ¡Pues claro que si Sasha, reacciona! ¡¿Quién más pudo haber aplaudido?!

Nuevamente los aplausos pesados se hicieron presentes y al ver que no se trataba de Sasha, todos (incluyéndola) se mostraron asustados.

Mirar hacia la izquierda y ver que Levi estaba entre ellos aplaudiendo, hizo que todo se fuera al carajo y el ambiente se sintiera pesado.

–Me da gusto que les guste perder el tiempo en pendejadas– añadió Ackerman mientras seguía aplaudiendo–. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No les da gusto ver al conejo de Pascua?

–¡Señor, permítame explicarle! – Jean trató de remediar todo.

–Suficiente, no quiero escuchar más sobre tu virginidad ni la de Connie. Ustedes dos se quedan a limpiar el piso– les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su oficina mientras susurraba para él mismo–. Tch, desde mi oficina se oye perfectamente el parloteo, pendejos.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas furiosas, todos volvieron a trabajar y Sasha miró decepcionada el contenido de la bolsa de plástico.

–¿Y ahora qué hago con todo esto? – se preguntó tristemente.

* * *

Viviendo solitariamente en esa oficina mirando hacia el techo mientras con un pie se impulsa para girar levemente su silla giratoria, piensa de nueva cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido con cabeza fría. Ya han pasado dos días desde la última vez que los vio y aun tiene ese mal presentimiento.

¿Y si ese par está pasando por un mal momento y por ello se comportan como idiotas? Ella puede ver a kilómetros lo mucho que se gustan, pero cuando se acercan parece como si estuvieran montando un espectáculo barato.

Suspira mientras niega con la cabeza, recuerda que hace años Levi Ackerman no parecía tan serio cuando lo conoció ni mucho menos "apartado" del mundo. Sabe que un suceso o más bien una persona causó ese cambio tan brusco en él pues ella estuvo presente. Es un recuerdo amargo y se alegra no habérselo mencionado al enano cuando vino con su ahora prometida: Mikasa.

–"¿Y si Levi ya se lo ha contado todo?"– pensó mientras dejaba de dar vueltas. –"Mikasa aún es muy joven e inocente, tal vez se siente insegura ante ese hecho y por ello quiere ir con rapidez para que no ocurra lo mismo".

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se levantaba rápidamente, lo ha decidido y los ayudará. Tomó sus llaves del coche, su celular y bolsa. Salió de su oficina para después cerrar la puerta tras de ella y se fue a paso veloz hasta la entrada.

–¡Moblit! ¡Cancela todas mis citas para hoy! – abrió la puerta de la entrada, pero su asistente la interrumpió.

–¡Pero no tiene citas para hoy! – lo escuchó quejarse, eso quería oír.

–¡Perfecto, gracias! – salió del lugar.

Moblit dejó su escritorio y corrió hasta la ventana más cercana para ver como su amada jefa se iba en su coche.

–Esta es la sexta vez que me pide que cancele citas que no existen– negó con la cabeza.

* * *

La curiosidad de Mina Carolina no ha dado tregua, ha permanecido por más de las dos horas. Ha mirado cautelosamente ese anillo (el cual está segura que es de fantasía) que Mikasa llevaba consigo. Su compañera ya le había comentado y enseñado previamente el anillo de dulce que le dio Eren mas no sobre ese que llevaba consigo.

Si fuera por ella, hubiese preferido que Jaeger se comprometiera con Mikasa con ese anillo de fantasía que con el de caramelo. ¿Por qué? El de dulce se nota inmediatamente que solamente lo compró de una dulcería o en cualquier tienda de conveniencia, pero aquel otro se ve el empeño de buscar un anillo "bonito" y "decente", como si se hubiese gastado el mismo tiempo de búsqueda que haría con el indicado.

–¿Mina? ¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté? – preguntó Mikasa mientras la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

–Si si, descuida. Yo te cubro– respondió por inercia.

Mikasa solamente negó con la cabeza y después suspiró.

–Pregunté sobre los cupcakes que le envié a tu mamá– repitió sonrojada–. Quiero saber si fueron de su agrado…

–¡Demasiado, cocinas muy bien! ¡Gracias! – añadió la otra avergonzada.

–Pero los compré a dos locales de aquí…

–¡Entonces ellos cocinan muy bien! – corrigió entre carcajadas–. ¡Apropósito, te luce mejor ese anillo que el de caramelo!

Ackerman retrocedió incomoda y de forma inmediata se sonrojó.

–¡Parece que cada vez Eren va tomando mejores gustos! ¡Te luce de maravilla, ni parece de fantasía! – continuó alagando Mina–. ¡Me da gusto que recapacitara, el otro era una burla!

Mikasa gruñó aún más incómoda y bajó la mirada, no desea confesarle a Mina que no fue Eren quien le dio el anillo ni mucho menos sobre el "sustituto". Que vergonzoso y patético sería.

–Gracias, supongo– respondió a regañadientes mientras se imagina al idiota de Levi sonreír de forma orgullosa por el comentario.

Lo vuelve a pensar, se siente mal por ello. Como extraña a Eren.

Mina fingió una sonrisa ligera, algo dentro de ella les exigía a gritos que le sacara información a Mikasa. Fue extraño que ayer el mismo Levi Ackerman (amante de Eren dentro de su imaginación) pasara por ella al trabajo y justamente hoy regresa con un anillo de fantasía. ¿Sospechoso, no? Esta noche habrá muchas teorías en el grupo de fans de la pareja masculina. Muchas y no descarta las que posiblemente estén en contra de su compañera de trabajo.

También Isabel debe saber sobre todo esto.

* * *

Después de pensarlo más de veintiocho veces como podría ayudar a Levi y Mikasa con su relación, al fin se había decido mientras maneja. Ir de compras. Si, ir de compras. Los novios necesitan unirse y no puede esperar hasta el domingo para tenerlos en la terapia de parejas. Su plan se aplicará a partir del día de mañana y justamente en la misma hora en la que quedó con la futura novia Ackerman.

Tiene un poco más de medio día para encontrarles un presente perfecto para cada uno y mandarlos a nombre de ellos. Quien sabe, se imagina a Levi abriendo un regalo a nombre de Mikasa con esa mirada tan seria que se carga para después sonreír levemente (que cabe a mencionar, la organizadora siempre ha pensado que parece más sonrisa pervertida que sonrisa neutral).

Por otro lado, con la joven noviecita se la imagina abriendo su regalo con su expresión seria de niña insegura, pero sumamente sonrojada para después sonrojarse aún más.

Perfecto, está decidió. Lo que aún no se decide tampoco es: ¿Les gustaran los regalos eróticos o aún son muy inocentes para ellos? Porque si ha de ser el último caso, tendrá que ejecutar el plan de reserva y no lo quiere hacer. Le quitaría lo divertido.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bien bien, si no hubo mucho avance, hubo algunos datos interesantes. Espero que todos los identificaran. No tengo mucho que decir, gracias por ser paciente. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos! Planeaba publicar este capítulo junto con otra actualización de "Abel" en el día de mi cumpleaños, pero tuve algunas complicaciones y pues prefiero publicarlos a parte. Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y su paciencia. Esperemos que en este 2019 tengamos más actualizaciones.**

 **¡Veamos quienes aún siguen por aquí y captan algunas referencias! ¡Comenzamos!**

Se ajustó los anteojos mientras repasaba nuevamente la mercancía acomodada en el mostrador mientras la cajera la miraba divertida. Las medidas desesperadas la hicieron volver a ese local particular en donde las paredes están forradas de terciopelo rojo y el ambiente huele a lubricante de uva.

–Me parece extraño que vinieras sin tener en mente que comprar– comentó la empleada mientras su clienta fruncía el ceño, cruzaba los brazos y repasaba nuevamente la mercancía: desde los pequeños juguetes sexuales hasta las correas más extrañas que había visto en su vida.

–Esta es una ocasión especial…– le informó sin fijarle la mirada.

–¡¿Al fin has encontrado un compañero de juego?!

Hanji alzó la mirada y en cuanto vio a su conocida, le mostró su lengua en señal de asco.

–Me lo suponía también, aunque toda loca merece un compañero de vida– respondió la empleada apoyándose en el mostrador.

–O compañera– corrigió la otra alzando un dedo.

– ¿EH? ¿Acaso tu…?

–Mis gustos son tan extravagantes que ni yo misma los conozco del todo. ¡¿No es divertido?!– ambas rieron–. En fin… Necesito tu opinión experta en los temas del amor y sexo.

– ¿Me estás diciendo depravada pasionalmente sexual? – Hanji asintió con la cabeza–. Nah, no te equivocas, cuéntame sobre ellos.

–Ambos son aburridos y serios– comenzó a describir su perspectiva de la pareja Ackerman mientras la otra soltaba un suspiro aburrido–. Él es enano, como de esta altura…– la mujer indicó que el novio le llegaba hasta la cintura y continuó–; y ella es un titán, mide casi lo mismo que yo.

Quien la atendía asintió varias veces con la cabeza mientras se rascaba el mentón y cuando formuló una propuesta mostró una sonrisa gatuna.

– ¿Y de qué tamaño tienen la mercancía cada uno? – Hanji se mordió la lengua y comenzó a hacer cálculos.

–Ella tiene cultivo de melones chinos llenos de hormonas y él guarda la anaconda en la cámara de los secretos.

–Santa trinidad, ahora todo tiene sentido.

–Y aquí entre nosotras– se recargó en el mostrador y le pidió a la chica que se acercara para susurrarle lo siguiente–: si tú te consideras la Christian Grey de la novela, la pervertida elegante y masoquista, ellos son el mismo Marqués de Sade… tu sabes, son tan cerdos en esto. Tuvieron sexo salvaje en su auto antes de nuestra entrevista y se manoseaban debajo de mi escritorio durante cada una de las preguntas que yo les hacía.

–¿Y tú como te diste cuenta de ello?

–Al igual que tú, yo también puedo ver y oler este tipo de travesuras.

Tras ese comentario la empleada se sonrojó lo bastante y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estuviese presente.

–En ese caso, en efecto…– caminó hasta la entrada y cambió el letrero "Abierto" por el "Cerrado"–. Este es un caso especial, sígueme.

* * *

Mientras limpiaba deprisa la mesa #5 que acababa de desocuparse, miró de reojo la joya de fantasía en lo que movía el trapo húmedo en movimientos circulares.

La luz del sol creaba un efecto demasiado brillante en la joya, le era imposible ignorarla. Es hermosa. Detuvo su labor y alzó su mano para observar con más detalle el anillo que supuestamente la "comprometía" con Levi Ackerman.

Aun no puede creerlo, un hombre con el insuficiente tiempo como él fue a buscar un anillo bonito de fantasía para la ocasión… para ella. Aunque, bueno, con lo poco que lo conoce realmente, sabe que no es un conformista despreocupado.

Al contrario, es perfeccionista, tan profesional en lo que hace… es serio en todo.

Siente una sensación extraña en su estómago y no puede evitar sentir ternura.

Imagina a Levi buscando tranquilamente en una tienda de accesorios baratos, observando cada anillo acomodado entre las almohadillas de la caja de muestra y sus ojos fríos posándose en el indicado.

¿Por qué eligió este anillo? ¿Por qué no uno más sencillo si es que tanto la odia como ella a…? No, no puede odiarlo tanto después de esto, la disposición que pone. Es admirable… Respetable.

Le duele admitirlo, aunque todo sea una farsa: ojalá Eren hubiese planeado mejor las cosas y ser más como su jefe ante estas situaciones.

Por fin se permite sonreír, tal vez Levi Ackerman no es como se le muestra, tal vez ya no es el mismo que conoció hace tiempo y tal vez, solo otro tal vez, podría ser invitado más a su boda. No ve más motivo para odiarlo, de hecho, si deja de hacerlo podría vivir aún más tranquila.

Volvió a la realidad más no apartó la mirada en el accesorio, al contrario. Giró su mano hacia la izquierda y después a la derecha. Le gusta verlo brillar desde diferentes enfoques.

Recuerda fugazmente al enano arrodillarse ante ella para colocarle el anillo de manera "tradicional", algo que no hizo Eren con el anillo de caramelo.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, ya no quiere volver a compararlos. No tiene caso, aun con sus más grandes defectos, no puede esperar hablar con Eren.

Mina quien pasaba desapercibida, observó a su compañera levemente sonrojada. Con una sonrisa forzada se dio la idea que la chica Ackerman por primera vez aparentaba su enamoramiento por su prometido. No sabe si eso le alegra o no.

Es su amiga y la quiere, pero la misma Carolina y su grupo de amigas aman desde hace tiempo la pareja que conforman Eren y Levi. El Shipping yaoi antes que el compañerismo laboral, ¿Correcto? No lo sabe.

* * *

Desde que ingresó a Wall Streat Maria, nunca imaginó que gracias a esa empresa tendría la oportunidad de participar en uno de los mejores eventos anuales dentro del mundo financiero ni de conocer una de las ciudades más emblemáticas del mundo. Si fuera por él, olvidaría su vida en Europa para mudarse en este continente.

Participar en el foro anual de economía mundial será lo mejor que les ocurrirá en años, sumándole la recomendación del legendario empresario Levi Ackerman y la estadía en el penthouse privado del mismo Erwin Smith quien por desgracia no pudo acompañarlos en su viaje hacia su tierra natal, pero saben que pronto los alcanzará en su primera junta del foro (o eso comentó Armin mientras tomaban un taxi).

El departamento es lujoso, decorado con múltiples accesorios dorados, muebles caros, pinturas de artistas asiáticos y una gran chimenea. Desde que llegaron, no han dejado de sonreír.

Una vez descansados, Armin optó por darse una ducha mientras Eren le esperaba para ir a buscar algo para cenar. Su inglés es pésimo a comparación del nivel que posee su mejor amigo, solo no sobrevivirá allá afuera.

Jaeger sosteniendo una taza de café de porcelana negra, se acercó a la ventana del penthouse para observar todo el movimiento automovilístico en una ciudad que nunca duerme. Si esto sabe el éxito, no sabe cuánto se ha perdido.

Recuerda que su hermanastro estudió en el extranjero, Zeke parloteaba mucho sus experiencias en Atlanta y sobre los logros que tuvo por allá, pero nunca mencionó los lujos de su residencia que tanto mencionaba que esperaba tener dentro de unos años. Otra razón para sonreír, debería llamar a su padre y mandarle unas fotos para que se las muestre, aunque no sea suyo el departamento, sabe para prender la mecha de los celos de su hermano solo necesita una foto…

Foto…Foto… ¡Mikasa!

Joder, no recordaba que tenía que contactarla. Por dios, vio su llamada perdida.

–¿Estás listo? – apareció Armin detrás de él.

Eren asintió con la cabeza aun tecleando rápidamente su teléfono celular un mensaje rápido informándole a Mikasa que se encontraban bien y que la llamaría por la mañana (a lo que para ella es por la noche).

–Listo– informó neutral.

* * *

Jugó con el cable telefónico, estaba ansioso por la situación. Su orgullo no le permitía del todo pedírselo.

– _ **¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada?** – _ escuchó tras el teléfono–. _No te escucho bien._

Levi miró incomodo a su alrededor, se levantó de su silla, tomó el teléfono fijo y se lo llevó hasta un rincón de la oficina hasta lo más que pudo permitirle el cable telefónico.

–¿Mejor? – preguntó observando apurado el cable estirado, un paso más y se desconecta.

– ** _¿Perdón?_**

–Pregunté que, si me escuchas mejor, tuve que cambiarme de lugar.

Su mejor amigo soltó una carcajada viva.

– _ **¡No me refiero a la señal, hablo de ti, tu voz suena extraña!** – _ volvió a reírse.

Cuando al fin captó la intención del comentario, Ackerman negó apenado la cabeza y volvió a acomodar el teléfono en su escritorio más no tomó asiento.

–Hace días, Kenny llamó…– se le formó un nudo en la garganta–. Ya conoces su humor pendejo…

– ** _¿Ese cabrón te llamó para recordarte el aniversario, verdad?_**

–Tch. Para él toda ocasión tiene su aniversario y la muerte de mi madre no es la excepción– escuchó el dolor en su propia voz.

– ** _Levi, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y me molesta que aun permitas que tu tío se burle de la situación._**

Sonrió levemente, agradecía a su madre fallecida quien fue la que se tomó la molestia de forzarlo a tener una amistad con Farlan antes de su partida.

–Mandemos por un momento a Kenny a la mierda, necesito que vengas a mi oficina. Necesito hablar contigo sobre…

– ** _¿Es grave…?_**

–Por el momento no.

– _ **Ok, entonces déjame adivinar… Es sobre la señorita Mikasa. ¿Verdad?** –_ preguntó con picardía.

Como si un tocadiscos se detuviera de golpe, la mente de Levi se quedó en blanco y solo la frase: "Señorita Mikasa" hizo eco en su cabeza ahora hueca.

Levi apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, había otras cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse. ¿De dónde le veía lo "señorita" si ni la conoce? ¿y por qué tenía que importarle esa cosa?

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y la recordó: su cabello oscuro tan brilloso, las veces que la a espiado sonriendo con Armin y el estúpido de Eren cada vez que los visitaba, la manera tan apenada con la que lo miró al inclinarse ante ella y, por último, esa escenita con su anillo de caramelo.

– ** _¿Hola? ¿Levi…?_** – su amigo lo llamó preocupado–. **_¡Ohhh ya comprendo! ¡Deja de babear, galán!_**

–¿Qué? – en verdad Levi no lo escuchó.

– ** _¿Cuándo será el día que me presentes a la señorita Mikasa? No sabes cuánto disfruto escuchar todas tus quejas sobre tu querida "bestia"._**

Tal vez Mikasa si era tema el cual, si debía preocuparse, ¿Acaso se quejaba demasiado de ella?

Levi rodó los ojos.

–Yo no me quejo de ella– negó infantilmente.

– ** _Sí, claro. Muy bien, ¿Cuándo me la presentarás?_**

¿Quiere mentirle? No. ¿Quiere presentarle a Mikasa? Jamás. ¿Entonces qué debe hacer? No sabe.

–Algún día– trató de no mentirle.

Debido a los descuidos de su tío y la vida dura que tuvo después de que su madre muriera, la familia de Farlan le abrieron las puertas a su vida. Lo alimentaron, velaron por él y hasta fueron los encargados de organizar todos sus cumpleaños hasta que se mudó de vecindario para independizarse.

Por ello y más, cada vez que Farlan le insinúa una petición o un favor, él se siente más que comprometido en cumplirle, aunque en muchas de las ocasiones no le agrade del todo la idea por lo alegre y sentimental que puede llegar a ser su mejor amigo.

Ahora, Mikasa (por desgracia de él) es su "prometida", así que podría pedirle el favor –bastante le debe con el haber aceptado ser el sustituto– y presentarle a Farlan para que deje de insistir en conocerla.

–Retomando la conversación. Farlan, necesito que vengas.

– ** _¿Problemas con Erwin?_**

Soltó un quejido sarcástico.

–No, más bien quiero pedirte un favor en persona.

* * *

Desde niño su padre le inculcó el valor del trabajo duro, la humildad y el ahorro, por ello le enorgullece ser sencillo a su manera. A pesar de ser una persona con nivel socioeconómico "alto" gracias a su posición dentro de Wall Streat Maria, le encanta tener rutinas "baratas" antes de viajar.

Antes de partir y con horas de ventaja antes de su vuelo, optó por visitar el centro comercial para perder tiempo. Compró un libro que le pareció interesante para el camino, un té de Rooibos en la cafetería más cercana y permaneció leyendo afuera del local.

Le encanta el misterio, la adrenalina y la tensión que siente al leer cada uno de los párrafos. Se considera un lector apasionado. Antier era una bailarina que asesina bajo el alias "Saturno", ayer un asesino en serie de cuarenta años que atacaba con un mazo y ahora porta la piel de una chica universitaria.

Puede sentir el ambiente pesado del bosque en el que huye la protagonista, los latidos rápidos de su corazón y escuchar ligeramente la respiración agitada.

Toma el terror de la chica como suyo, se mete en su papel y él se preocupa de su bienestar.

" _ **Tras otro jalón, grité con todas mis fuerzas. Me tiene, Abel me tiene."**_

Impactado por la última escena, le da un trago a su té ahora ya frio y alza un poco la mirada por arriba de su libro y ve a una mujer caminar de manera particular mientras carga dos bolsas que parecen realmente pesadas.

¿Debería ayudarla? Algo cae de una de sus bolsas, un tubo de plástico o eso cree. Él mira hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda, nadie parece que tenga la intención de irle a auxiliar.

Bueno, esa señorita tiene suerte que un caballero como él esté presente.

* * *

Ahora puede darle toda la razón al chiste "Vine buscando cobre y encontré oro", solo buscó dos presentes "inocentes" y salió con unas adquisiciones perversas, muy perversas.

Dado a que una de las parejas que también atiende está a unas semanas de llegar al altar y las despedidas de soltero de sus clientes serán dentro de unos días, tampoco pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad de buscarles un regalo de despedida… aunque pensándolo bien, estaba aquella otra que al igual que los otros, faltaba poco para sus respectivas fiestas.

En pocas palabras, se emocionó de más y a pesar que mandó los regalos para sus amados Ackerman a domicilio, va cargada de dos bolsas de papel aqua mientras camina como pingüino por el centro comercial.

Como desea que la primera pareja a la que cariñosamente apoda como "melosos" conozca a los Ackerman en su terapia de este domingo. Los Melosos también pasaban por una situación similar, pero con un poco de ayuda y una patada voladora en el trasero por parte de Hanji, ahora son unas de las parejas más satisfechas y próximas a casarse. ¿No es hermoso?

Tampoco no puede esperar por ver a la pequeña Mikasa. Tan joven y pura, pero para nada virginal. Desea tanto ayudarla en esta hermosa etapa de su vida mientras también tratará de reforzar su mente por si alguna vez el cabeza dura de Levi se digna a contarle sobre "su oscuro pasado" pues no la ve preparada aún.

Dudó un poco en aceptar su petición y más aún en invitarlos a la terapia, pero al conocer a Levi y su doloroso incidente, tal vez pueda ayudarlos más de lo que ellos esperan.

¿Qué tiene planeado para ellos? Bueno, el sexo ya no les hace falta por lo que ahora optó por regalos que les obligue a cambiar el "tengamos sexo" por "hagamos el amor". Así es, presentes que conlleven más lo sentimental que lo carnal. Eso es lo que siente que les hace falta.

Creé firmemente que ambos desean llegar al altar por lo anticuado y apretado que es Levi, tal vez porque él piensa que al mantener una vida sexual activa con la misma persona por tanto tiempo ya es tiempo de dar otro paso más "formal" (algo que no se le permitió en el pasado y tal vez se quedó con las ganas), por ello se ve lo insegura de la joven y la mala comunicación entre ambos.

En español: les falta más amor que deseo. Sentirlo, esa es la clave de los regalos.

Ella puede con esto y más, será uno de los casos más difíciles pues todas sus parejas llegan más enamoradas que con la mente caliente, pero esto es un todo o nada: o se casan los Ackerman sabiendo que son el uno para el otro o deciden romper el compromiso antes de hacer el gasto.

¡Arriba la esperanza abuelita y que vivan las v…!

–Disculpe, parece que perdió… ¿Esto? – alguien le habló por detrás.

En cuanto Hanji Zoe se dio la media vuelta encontró a un hombre rubio hincado con vestimenta elegante (¿Quién demonios lleva una gabardina en estas fechas?), cejas gruesas (lo cual causó que ella enseguida pensara en el apodo "CJ") y mirada confundida mientras parecía sostener a lo que parece ser un consolador de silicón casi realista. Nah, ella no perdió eso… Esperen, ¡¿Qué?!

Ella entró en pánico al ver al hombre levantándose aun sosteniendo el pene de silicón mientras este se movía de arriba hacia abajo ("efecto realista", recordó que le presumió su amiga de la sexshop).

–Bueno, no sé cómo llamarlo… ¿Perdió su "amiguito"? – miró confundido el objeto que él sostenía mientras que con su otra mano aferraba un libro.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar el consolador y mencionarle lo tonta que era por no haberse fijado o arrebatárselo y salir corriendo? Acepta que es una cerda respecto en estos temas, pero aún le queda un poco de pudor.

Por dios, debe ser tan común encontrarse consoladores olvidados en el centro comercial. Olvídenlo, eso no es normal. Se arrepiente haberlo comprado, ni siquiera pensó con claridad a quien se lo iba a regalar pues la melosa no cree que le gustara mucho el gesto a la otra señorita larguirucha definitivamente le metería una demanda.

No, no es para ella. Culpa al marketing, culpa a su amiga por hacerle comprar algo que no necesitaba.

–Oh, lo siento– soltó una carcajada nerviosa–. Que vergonzosa situación, pero lamento informarle que eso no es mío.

Le dolerá el hecho el gasto por ese pene de silicón, pero no puede ensuciar su reputación frente a este hombre tan elegante.

El por su parte se asomó la vista ligeramente hacia las bolsas y al ver uno que otro artículo sexual, alzó una ceja.

–No se avergüence conmigo, por favor. Pero debería tener un poco más de cuidado con lo que carga– utilizó el consolador para señalar una bolsa que cargaba–. Esto podría ser mal ejemplo para los niños.

Que amable sujeto, se siente agradecida que fuera él quien encontró el consolador. Aunque, es demasiado bueno… pues, niños, ¿A quién le importa los niños?

–¡Mira mamá! – gritó un niño emocionado mientras señalaba a la pareja–. ¡¿Por qué ese señor tiene una salchicha de hombre en la mano?!

–¡Ah, por dios! ¡Timmy, tapate los ojos! – se quejó una mujer mientras pasaba tomada de la mano de su pequeño hijo–. ¡Tenga un poco de respeto, hay niños presentes!

El hombre miró el consolador que sostenía e inmediatamente lo ocultó detrás de su espalda. En cuanto lo hizo, varias personas comenzaron a burlarse de la situación al verle el juguete sexual.

Si supiera el hombre, hace unas noches el novato de su empresa fue tendencia en Facebook por imitar a su mano derecha. Ahora será él quien aplastará su chiste y será el nuevo meme local.

–Oh si, que mala influencia para los niños es usted…– se burló Hanji–. En fin, buena suerte en su búsqueda– le dio la espalda dispuesta a caminar deprisa.

–¡Espere, no puede dejarme esto! – le llamó la atención.

Ella se detuvo, apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía una gota de sudor caer por su frente. Ya se había hecho la idea que no volvería a ver ese juguetito otra vez. Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo aceptar un pene de silicón que por derecho es suyo, pues un ticket de compra lo comprueba. Es tan fácil, solo hay que sonreír, disculparse y por ultimo decirle…

–¡¿Qué no es ese Mickey Mouse?!– se dio la media vuelta y señaló hacia adelante.

Por dios, ¡¿Que pendejada acaba de decir?! Era su oportunidad de recoger el juguete e irse, ella no es así de penosa. Además, él jamás se lo creería…

–¡¿Dónde?!– preguntó confundido mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Hanji aprovechó la situación y corrió lo más deprisa que le permitieron sus piernas.

–¡O–Oiga! – le llamó la atención el desconocido sonrojado a Zoe–. ¡Su…! ¡Su "juguete"! – ella de igual manera lo siguió ignorando.

El loco del consolador se fue tras de ella a lo que Zoe aumentó la velocidad.

–A un lado, por favor. Todos muévanse, hay un loco persiguiéndome– habló en voz alta para que le dieran el paso–. Gracias, a un lado. Por favor.

Molesto y aún más incómodo, ocultó el consolador debajo de su gabardina aun sin soltarlo y corrió entre la multitud. Muchos gritaron asustados al analizar su pose sospechosa.

Una persecución de película de acción, la heroína siendo perseguida por el villano cargado con una pistola, literalmente.

Un guardia que pasaba por ahí se vio apartado de manera violenta del camino por una mujer maniaca de lentes y al ver un hombre siguiéndola a paso veloz y con una mano bajo su ropa, no tenía más opción que actuar. Tal vez se trataba de un acto de terrorismo.

–¡Alto ahí y ponga el arma en el suelo! – de forma inmediata sacó su arma y le apuntó al rubio en lo que Zoe ya se encontraba lejos de la escena como para escuchar.

–Disculpe, oficial. Esto no es lo que piensa…

–¡Que ponga el arma en el suelo y manos arriba!

El hombre gruñó apenado, sacó el consolador, lo colocó en el suelo junto con su libro y una vez con las manos libres, alzó ambas avergonzado.

–Vaya vaya, con que tenemos un maniaco pervertido– se burló el guardia. – Tendrá que acompañarme.

–Esto es una equivocación, en realidad ese consolador le pertenece a la señorita– la buscó a lo lejos, pero por desgracia ya no la visualizó–, ¿Estoy en graves problemas?

–Más grave que su necesidad por su "amiguito", acompáñeme.

* * *

–¿Un paquete? – preguntó Mikasa confundida al chico quien estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

–So, para Mikasa Ackerman– le mostró nuevamente la caja de cartón aqua adornada con un moño de tela del mismo color.

Ella la analizó el paquete con una mirada fría.

–¿Quién lo manda?

El chico sacó rápidamente su celular y leyó el registro de entrega.

–Un tal "Levi Ackerman". Ahora, firme esto– le pasó una tablilla.

¿Levi Ackerman le envió un regalo? Vaya, sí que estaban progresando en su "compañerismo". Puntos extras por ello.

¿Será un equipo de limpieza? Oh no, tal vez se trate de un plumero. Siempre ha deseado uno.

Una vez firmada el acta de entrega, agradeció al chico y se llevó su regalo hasta el baño de empleados para tener más privacidad.

* * *

Tomó la taza por los bordes, aunque el vapor caliente le quemase de poco a poco la palma de la mano y dio un trago del té negro.

–Fue muy oportuno, lo necesitaba. Aunque…– miró el interior de la taza y su asistente tembló asustada–. ¿Nueva marca?

–Topo…– ante la metida de pata, Sasha corrigió–, Erd comentó que a usted le llamó la atención la tienda de orgánicos que acababa de abrir, así que pedí una caja. Si no es de su agrado puedo volver a preparar el de siempre.

Levi negó con la cabeza y volvió a darle un trago a su té.

–Me agrada más este. Bien hecho, Sasha– la castaña suspiró aliviada.

–¡Me alegra mucho! ¡Con permiso! – se retiró eufórica, pocas veces logra satisfacer a su jefe.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de ella, le sorprendió ver que Erd hablaba con un chico joven con caja aqua en mano y después el mismo topo la señaló.

Esto era extraño, su jefe no recibe regalos hasta su cumpleaños y días festivos. Además, ese chico no parece trabajar en entregar paquetes pues viste muy elegante para la ocasión.

En cuanto el joven se dirigió hacia ella, todas sus compañeras y Marco me asomaron para observarlo con más detalle. No se piensa mover de ahí, por algo la señalaron. Es lindo, castaño claro y con ojos celestes. Definitivamente no es un repartidor de correspondencia, es un modelo.

–Miren como mueve esas caderas– Sasha escuchó un susurro del único idiota que se atrevería a decir semejante cosa, Connie.

Se siente estúpida, prefiere caminar hacia él y no perder el profesionalismo.

Una vez frente a ella, le sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano derecha.

–Farlan Church, tengo una cita con Levi Ackerman– la presencia de ese hombre es impresionante para sus ojos, pues ya no es lindo, ahora es guapo.

–Sa-Sa-Sasha Blouse, su asistente– se sonrojó al extremo, cosa que Farlan notó y sintió ternura por la chica.

–Mucho gusto, Sa-Sa-Sasha. Me comentó Erd que tu podrías ayudarme– lo miró extrañada–. Tu mejor que nadie me puede informar si puedo pasar con Levi. No quiero pasar sabiendo que está de malas– bromeó.

Sasha soltó una risa coqueta como si la estuviese alagando, algo que sus compañeros sintieron vergüenza por ella.

–Se encuentra… ¿De buenas? – Farlan alzó las cejas sorprendido.

–Vaya, será la primera vez que lo veo de buenas. ¿Cómo es que no te dejó ciega su sensual sonrisa? – Sasha se sonrojó aún más–. Solo bromeo, aunque si quieres verla algún día, solo coméntale que tiene algo en los dientes.

Erd desde su lugar tomó apunte, él si estaba interesado por ver a su jefe adorado sonreír. Además, hay un viejo rumor que tiene los dientes podridos, por ello nunca sonríe. Frunció el ceño al imaginárselo y curiosamente como producto de su imaginación supuso que su aliento debe oler a ajo.

–En fin, señorita asistente, ¿Puedo pasar a su oficina?

–¿A la mía? – preguntó entre confundida y alegre.

Todos soltaron una carcajada, estaba claro que, aunque Farlan aceptara… Sasha no tiene una oficina.

–Me refería a la de Levi. Aunque no estaría mal pasar a visitarte en mi próxima cita, ¿Te parece? – ella sonrió–. Bueno, con permiso. No quiero dejarlo esperando.

La castaña no le quedó de otra que dejarle el camino libre, aceptó el agradecimiento y vio cómo su espalda y movimiento de cadera se alejaban.

–Pero que hombre…– llegó por detrás Ymir.

–Sí, que hombre– le respondió Sasha.

–¿Hombre? ¡Pues a mí me parece que camina igual que Marco! – confesó Connie celoso mientras se les unía.

Ante ese comentario, Connie sintió como alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

–¿Te parece que así camino? – preguntó Marco estrujándole el hombro.

–No, no. ¡Hombre, tu caminar es digno de macho alfa! – respondió el "no novato" adolorido.

–Parecerá tonto– le susurró Historia a Jean desde su asiento–. Pero yo pensé lo mismo.

El chico miró confundido la escena desde su escritorio. Cree que ya es momento de sospechar de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Giró su silla con ayuda de su pie derecho, miró por la ventana y olió gustoso el vapor de su té. Hace mucho que no olfateaba algo igual, le es tan agradable y tan nostálgico. Ha probado muchos tipos de té en su vida y demasiadas opciones de té oscuro a lo largo de su vida, pero solo le han encantado dos: el que actualmente se encuentra bebiendo y el que anteriormente ofrecían en la cafetería donde trabaja la bestia.

Sonará extraño, pero, muchos pensarán que todos los tés saben igual, pero no. Es el sazón o eso cree. Cada sorbo le hace recordar el sonido de la lluvia y el agua salpicada por los autos, el olor a café del establecimiento, los colores cálidos de los asientos y el amarrillo de las paredes en ese entonces y claro, inevitablemente, la recuerda perfectamente. La primera vez que la vio hace años.

Mikasa no ha cambiado mucho en ese entonces, solamente las expresiones y el largo de su cabello. La recuerda muy bien, en ese entonces aun no los presentaban oficialmente y sospecha que tampoco mantenía una relación con Eren Jaeger.

Ella le atendió esa tarde, él estaba empapado y ese fue uno de esos días pésimos en el trabajo pues era el "novato" de la oficina. Tal vez ella no recuerde esa ocasión, el hecho de visualizar numerosas caras nuevas todos los días es probable que no le recordara su rostro después de pagar la cuenta.

Muy buen té, mal recuerdo.

Si supiera en ese momento que en un futuro ella sería una molestia y le sacaría de sus casillas, nunca hubiese entrado al lugar y si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera pedido té negro, no sabiendo que por el resto de sus días le recordaría ese momento.

No la odia, para nada. Hace unos días tal vez, pero dado al pacto que hizo con Eren no puede odiarle todos los días si es que quiere salir adelante con su farsa. Hasta que la bestia se case con el novato, se permitirá odiarla de nuevo. Por ahora solo le queda soportar las ganas de ahorcar a su "prometida", desear que pise popó cuando camine a casa (que en el camino la arrolle un camión) y procurar mantener claras las cuentas monetarias que gasta en ella para después reclamárselas a Eren. Pendejo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre largarse sin dejarle ni un centavo?

En cuanto escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, le dio media vuelta a la silla, colocó la taza sobre el escritorio y se acomodó formalmente.

–Pase– ordenó.

–¡Cadete Farlan reportándose! – la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Farlan asomó la cabeza.

–Vaya, que rapidez– comentó el otro.

–Parece que se acabaron la ideas para un relleno argumental para este capítulo así que me obligaron a entrar en acción– Levi no comprendió el comentario.

Farlan cerró la puerta tras de él y cuando su amigo visualizó que cargaba una caja de regalo aqua. En cuanto el castaño tomó asiento, colocó el objeto frente a Levi quien rodó los ojos.

–Evítame preguntar– señaló con la cabeza el regalo.

–Te hice el favor de firmar paquetería para ti– sonrió pícaro–. Cuando pregunté quien lo enviaba, no creerás lo que me respondieron.

Levi examinó el paquete más nunca lo tocó, ya había visto ese color en especial. Sabe perfectamente de donde proviene.

–Tíralo– respondió descaradamente.

–¡¿EH?! ¡¿Qué no piensas escuchar quien lo envía?!

Levi frunció el ceño, tenía en mente algunos sospechosos.

–¿Kenny? – soltó el primer nombre.

–¡Claro no hermano! – golpeó el escritorio. Levi fijó la mirada en su taza de té y las ondas causadas por el golpe–, Si ese fuese el caso yo mismo hubiese rechazado el regalo.

–Si es de es de parte de ese estúpido club…– apretó su puño derecho.

–Ya te dije que no es estúpido, Levi. Tienen sus razones para juntarte con ese tal Eren.

–¿Una cena les es suficiente? Pendejadas– resaltó molesto–. Ve al grano.

Farlan soltó una risita picara y se aclaró la garganta.

–Me sorprendió cuando escuché su nombre, pero después de analizarlo un poco… estoy contento que te des otra oportunidad.

–Para el rollo, ¿Oportunidad de qué?

–¡Por dios, Levi! ¡Deja de ser tan cabeza hueca! – soltó otra risita–, Fue una mujer quien te manda este detallito y no cualquiera pues fue a mismísima e inigualable: La señorita Mikasa Ackerman– la expresión seria de Levi se transformó en una confundida y asqueada.

¡¿La bestia le mandó algo?! ¡¿Aquí?!

Deprisa tomó la caja, arrancó el moño con rudeza y la abrió con desesperación mientras Farlan sonreía satisfecho. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo de esa manera.

* * *

Ahora ahí estaba, sentada sobre la tapa del escusado mientras observa confundida la caja aqua sobre sus piernas. Bien, aunque no tena tarjeta que compruebe efectivamente que el presente sea por parte de Levi, confía en el repartidor.

En fin, no pierde nada en averiguar que "sorpresita" le envió su no tan querido prometido.

Con delicadeza jaló el moño y abrió la caja con cuidado. Su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente al encontrarse con unos macarons de múltiples colores y un llavero extraño con una especie de canica de acompañamiento.

¿Cómo lo supo? le encanta lo dulce, más la repostería. No dudó en tomar un macaron rosa pastel y saborearlo sin culpa. Su sabor es delicado y le encanta. Quiere ofrecerlo en su boda, está decidido.

Tomo otro color pistache y al disfrutarlo sus mejillas le brindaron un dolor agradable. En verdad le encantaron.

¿Por qué Levi se habrá tomado la molestia en enviarle macarons y un llavero? Tal vez al fin simpatizó con ella y estas son sus disculpas, aunque hubiese preferido fuese sido Eren el beneficiado y no ella. Aunque, cuando se casen ella será la encargada de los paquetes y presentes cuando su esposo no esté disponible.

Siente mariposas en el estómago, le gusta imaginar la situación. Señora Mikasa de Jaeger, encargada de paquetería y cocina.

Probó un macaron turquesa y ahora se concentró en aquel llavero rosado. Lo tomó y la canica transparente que una vez que lo tomó comprobó que era de goma y parecía más un anillo que un juguete.

–Lo raro nunca se le quitará– susurró en referencia al otro Ackerman mientras comía otro dulce ahora blanco ostra.

En cuanto encontró en el paquete del llavero un pequeño instructivo y leyó fragmentos de este comprendió la situación. La sangre se le concentró en el rostro, sentía que ardía y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle. ¡¿Qué tenía que meter el anillo entre sus piernas?! ¡¿Control remoto?!

No es un llavero, es un consolador femenino a control remoto.

Su vista se nublaba, el recuerdo de su masculina presencia y su elegante colonia la intimidaba. Tiene miedo y pudor, demasiado. ¿Cómo es que este enano se dejó llevar y ahora la ve con esos ojos? ¡Es mujer ajena! Tal vez aun sea virgen, pero es mujer de Eren.

¡Por dios, se ha estado guardando para él!

Imaginar su espalda masculina desnuda, su voz profunda y ronca y la sensación que debe producir el vibrador entre sus piernas le brinda un escalofrío.

¡Ese enano pervertido había cruzado la línea!

Respiró profundo, no sabe cómo actuar. Se conoce, sabe que en cuanto lo vea el pudor la va a traicionar y en vez de reclamarle el gesto, querrá huir. Puede que sea valiente en la mayoría de las situaciones y más se involucra a Eren y Armin en el proceso, pero cuando se trata de ella y su intimidad, es tan indefensa y frágil.

–Enano de mierda…– susurró con dificultad mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus obsequios como parte de la evidencia.

Salió deprisa del baño y al toparse con Mina gritó fuertemente un "cúbreme, ya vuelvo". Su compañera jamás la había visto tan sonrojada en su vida, parecía un tierno tomate.

* * *

–¿Y bien? – preguntó curioso Farlan al ver como Levi no despegaba la mirada al contenido de la caja.

No lo observaba sorprendido ni tampoco feliz o molesto, estaba igual de serio que siempre. Levi se brindó un manotazo a la frente y le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo.

–Esa bestia ya me escuchará…– susurró furioso.

Farlan se levantó de su asiento y se asomó lentamente como niño pequeño. ¿A quién quiere engañar Levi? Si no está mal su regalo, de hecho, hasta cree que necesita relajarse con ayuda de este.

–Vaya, ¿Quién diría que Mikasa es una pilla? – tomó ambas botellas que había en el interior de la caja. Una mostraba un líquido espeso rojo cereza y la otra parecía una bebida azul.

–Farlan, tu no entiendes– trató de callarlo el otro aun dándole la espalda.

Él sabe que Mikasa no sería capaz de mandar este tipo de regalos y mucho menos para él. Debería analizar mejor la situación para hablar con ella después.

–Levi, deja el pudor. Somos hombres, se supone que somos más abiertos a estos temas que ellas– destapó la que contenía el líquido espeso y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo. Huele al típico lubricante de uva.

No quiso responder, trató de calmarse con una serie de respiraciones. No quiere armar una escena y que los mocosos de afuera se enteren. Farlan por su parte se colocó un poco de lubricante en los dedos por puro morbo.

–Vaya, es de los que hacen que te hormiguee el pen…

–Guarda todo de nuevo. Ya pensaré que hacer, estamos perdiendo tiem…– al fin le dio la cara y al ver a Farlan friccionando su pulgar contra su índice, la situación se volvió incomoda–. ¿Qué haces?

–Investigando, pero te tengo noticias. El líquido rojo es lubricante que en mi opinión es de buena marca y…– Levi alzó una ceja–. Bueno resumiendo, y el azul es un afrodisiaco.

–Que los guardes– le repitió la orden.

* * *

Mikasa a toda velocidad entró al edificio donde reside Wall Street Maria e inmediatamente tomó el elevador seleccionado el último piso. Su corazón late tan deprisa que no puede escuchar la melodía que se reproduce en el cubículo.

–Idiota…– susurró sonrojada mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

* * *

–Tal vez fue una broma, no te lo tomes personal– la defendió Farlan.

–Mikasa parece ser demasiado pudorosa. No la creo capaz de esto– señaló la caja.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen: entre más tranquila parezca, más cabrona es– soltó una carcajada.

Para Levi imaginarse a una Mikasa con mirada traviesa recostada sobre una cama con pétalos de rosas, lamiendo sensualmente su anillo de dulce y vestida con un baby doll escarlata no le ayudó en absoluto.

¿No le era suficiente con recordar el maldito asunto del anillo en su auto? No, su mente lo ha traicionado de nuevo.

–Aunque por otro lado si esto no se tratara de una broma, supongo que ella ya llegó a su límite y como no ve que quieras dar el siguiente paso, ella lo dio. ¡Anda tigre, es tuya!

–Ya te lo dije, es demasiado tosca para estas cosas.

¿Cómo decirle que no tiene una relación con Mikasa? ¿Cómo decirle que ella está comprometida con el novato de su oficina? ¿Cómo explicarle que solo tiene contacto con ella por el teatrito de su supuesto compromiso? Todo le confunde y le hace sudar frio.

–¿Sabes? Esto me hace quererla conocer aún más. Es un honor que tú le concedieras un apodo, no cualquiera en tu vida tenemos ese placer– bromeó el castaño.

–Tch– se quejó Ackerman, explicarle la situación era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Mientras la tensión se concentra en la oficina de Levi y en el elevador del edificio, todo el equipo de trabajo se encuentra trabajado pacíficamente a excepción de Sasha quien solo dibuja corazones en su agenda y mira atontada la puerta por donde pasó ese hermoso hombre.

–¿Debería ir a ofrecerle un té? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Historia quien la escuchó y se dispuso a responderle, la misma castaña la interrumpió.

–No, mejor consíguele comida. Está muy flaco– sonrió estúpidamente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y revelaron a Mikasa Ackerman sonrojada con un regalo idéntico al de Farlan en manos.

Erd al visualizarla primero corrió hacia ella para impedirle el paso y el segundo en visualizarla fue Jean quien no tardó en mostrar los dientes como corcel.

–¡Mikasa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡No tienes permitido pisar la oficina! – Erd extendió sus brazos para detener el elevador y bloquearle el paso a la chica.

Obvió al rubio, respiró agitadamente y el olor de su colonia el mareo un poco. Eso le extraña un poco, ¿Desde cuándo es sensible a los aromas?

–No es tu asunto, topo. Muévete– ordenó molesta.

–El jefe y ninguno de nosotros te queremos por aquí. Por favor lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad.

Escuchó murmullos, desvió la mirada y pudo apreciar a los compañeros de Eren y Armin observándola con preocupación. No espera que la defiendan pues poco les conoce.

–¡Hey Erd! – Jean trató de salir a su rescate, pero lo detuvo un compañero pecoso que la misma Mikasa no puede recordar su nombre.

–Te lo repetiré de nuevo, topo: No es tu asunto, muévete si no quieres que yo misma te mueva– amenazó.

–Quiero ver que como tratas– sonrió torpemente.

Mikasa alzó una ceja y sin aplicar "demasiada" fuerza empujó a Erd por lo que él cayó de sentón. De nuevo algo la incomodó, el tacto de su mano contra el pecho del topo le hizo sentir la piel de su palma "sensible".

–No me hagas reír, este edificio no tiene seguridad desde hace más de un año– le informó y siguió su camino.

En camino hacia la oficina del jefe, todos entraron pánico. ¿Debían actuar en defensa o dejar que Mikasa vea a Levi?

–¡SASHA, LLAMA A LEVI! – ordenó Erd, pero la castaña aún seguía en su burbuja de fantasía.

–No te molestes, vengo a devolverle un paquete a ese pervertido– interrumpió Mikasa.

Ante esto Ymir decidió actuar y trotó hasta Mikasa para detenerla y en cuanto la tomó de un brazo, la otra solo le brindó una mirada furiosa.

–Detente, Mikasa. Respira hondo– le susurró la pecosa.

Algo anda mal con ella, el agarre de Ymir ha hecho que la piel se le enchine. Todo su cuerpo se encuentra sensible al tacto o eso es lo que acaba de concluir. Sensible o no, no le quita lo furiosa.

–Suéltame. No quiero pelear contigo también– forcejeó.

Ymir lo pensó por más de un segundo pues estaba en sus manos controlar la situación, dependería de ella ahora la tranquilidad de la oficina.

–Respira hondo– repitió la orden.

A ella no le quedó de otra, la asiática obedeció la orden. Inhaló lo más que pudo y exhaló de golpe varias veces, la furia se fue calmando y sus exhalaciones tomaron un ritmo más tranquilo.

–¿Mejor? – la pecosa preguntó.

–Sí, gracias– respondió seria.

–¿Estás bien? – se les unió Jean y como muestra de preocupación puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su interés amoroso.

–No– respondió igual de seria Mikasa–. Necesito hablar con tu jefe.

Jean con una mirada le comunicó a Ymir que él mismo se encargaba de la situación y de forma cuidadosa tomó de la mano a Mikasa para llevarla hasta su lugar de trabajo.

El tacto con la mano de Jean le hizo sentir ternura y protección, aunque esta misma comenzara a sudar. Ella misma no se siente del todo bien, prefiere mejor dejarse ayudar a causar más alboroto porque apenas en estos segundos que están transcurriendo recordó que está vetada de la oficina por el mismo Levi.

El chico le indicó que tomara asiento, la dejó al cuidado de Marco y se dirigió a Sasha para despertarla para que llamara a su jefe.

–Está ocupado, ¿Qué no viste? – Mikasa alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sasha y bajó la cabeza.

–Entonces ve a interrumpirlo– Jean continuó discutiendo–, Mikasa no se siente bien y necesita hablar con el jefe. Debe ser grave.

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Sasha, una mano rápidamente golpeó el escritorio de Jean lo cual le brindó un susto a Mikasa.

–Ya estoy harto de la hipocresía laboral que tuve que aparentar por respeto a Eren y las llamadas de atención por parte del jefe por tu culpa. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Levi? – era Erd y por el tono de voz que utilizaba, venía con toda la intención de provocarla.

–Déjala en paz, Erd– interfirió Marco.

–No te metas, mariquita. Este asunto es entre ella y yo– Mikasa reaccionó furiosa ante ese insulto y se levantó deprisa.

–No hay ningún asunto entre tú y yo. Ahora discúlpate con él– señaló a Marco.

–Yo no tengo porque disculparme, esa deberías ser tu por interrumpir nuestro trabajo– ese comentario le dolió en verdad, tiene razón… aunque esto no hubiera sucedido si él no se hubiese entrometido.

–Solo quiero hablar con Levi, él sabe para que realmente– trató de explicarle lo más calmada posible–. Lamento las llamadas de atención, no quiero seguir discutiendo…

–¿Hablar? – soltó una carcajada sarcástica–. ¿Las bestias hablan?

Odia que le llamen "bestia", más si se trata de alguien que no sea Levi. Ella no es un animal rabioso ni un ser el cual temer, tampoco es un ser violento. Ella es Mikasa Ackerman y se va a ser respetar.

–No vuelvas a llamarme así ni tampoco te atrevas a volverle a decir "mariquita"– le advirtió y señaló a Marco.

–Yo le voy a decir como quiera…– Mikasa le brindó una bofetada.

El eco del golpe hizo que todos se detuvieran y miraran asustados hacia el par conflictivo.

–Bestia estúpida– susurró furioso.

Nadie nunca había visto a Erd de esa manera, siempre tan tranquilo y respetuoso.

–¡Ya déjala en paz, idiota! – salió en su rescate Jean quien lo empujó lejos de su escritorio.

–¿Es porque te gusta, verdad? Deja de ser patético, ella ni con esto te tomará en cuenta para ser el sustituto– Erd no se dejó y ante ello le devolvió el gesto a Jean.

–¿Sustituto? – preguntó confundida Mikasa.

Por dios, esto ahora le pesa más en la conciencia de ella. ¿Cómo decirle a Jean que la vacante ya está ocupada? ¿Por qué demonios Eren no pensó en él desde el principio? Él era casi perfecto para el puesto.

–Me importa un carajo si no me toma en cuenta para ser sustituto. Ella es una señorita, no una bestia.

–Jean…– le llamó la chica y el solo le devolvió una sonrisa.

–Tranquila, Mikasa. Erd suele estresarse seguido…– alcanzó a responderle antes de que Erd se le echara encima.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, más Erd se controló a tiempo y decidió no golpear a Jean. Mikasa asustada corrió para detenerlos, pero Erd solo la empujó.

–¡Estoy harto de todo esto, siempre dando la cara por ustedes con Levi para que ustedes no salgan afectados y por el bien de la empresa, pero aun así la defienden! – llegó Marco en su auxilio, trató de apartar al rubio de su amigo y Connie de apartar a Jean.

* * *

–¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? – mencionó Farlan preocupado.

Levi corrió hasta la puerta de su oficina y al abrirla, visualizó a una Mikasa apartando delicadamente a Marco y tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Erd con tanta fuerza que le obligó a alejarse de Jean. Que mujer tan bestial, en el buen sentido.

–Nada mal– habló consigo mismo.

Cerró la puerta de golpe y miró a Farlan seriamente.

–Ya vuelvo, tenemos un problema técnico– salió de su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Farlan dio un pequeño brinco asustado al escuchar como Levi detenía el relajo y exigía una explicación de la situación. Tras muchas quejas y un regaño supremo estilo Ackerman, todo volvió a la tranquilidad.

* * *

Mikasa soltó rápidamente a Erd y se acercó a Jean para ayudarle junto con Connie a tomar asiento sobre su escritorio.

–No debiste…– le susurró triste ella.

–No, Mikasa. Quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo– respondió Jean.

Levi miró al par de reojo, soltó un quejido para después mirar a los demás quienes cuidaban a un furioso Erd.

–Erd, ¿A qué se debe ahora este festejo? – rompió el silencio Levi–. ¿Otro compromiso?

–Mikasa ha pasado a la fuerza y traté de detenerla…– su jefe inmediatamente volvió a buscar a la mencionada, pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada observando asustada a Jean como para intercambiar mirada.

–Veamos, si todo esto lo ha causado la bestia…– en ese momento Mikasa se dignó a mirarlo y regarle una mala cara, aunque por dentro está muriendo de pudor al recordar el vibrador–. ¿Por qué estabas sobre Kirstein? No creeré si se trataba de una escena romántica.

–Un conflicto que se nos salió de las manos…

Levi negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta donde se encontraba la chica y Jean. Examinó la cara del chico asustado y después le lanzó una mirada a Erd.

–Tomen sus cosas, no quiero verlos hasta mañana. No pienso despedirlos, por ahora y en cuanto a ti…– fijó la mirada en el rostro de la otra Ackerman.

Con rudeza la tomó del brazo y Mikasa al ver su intención, tomó deprisa su caja aqua y se dejó guiar por Levi hasta la pequeña cocina que tienen.

–Creí decirte que no quería volver a verte aquí– susurró molesto.

Su corazón dio un brincó brusco, siente sus manos sudar y la colonia de Levi ahora tenía un olor aún más presente para su nariz. No puede creerlo, ahora él la pone nerviosa. Es su culpa, por pervertido.

–Le informo que el motivo de mi vista era solamente para devolverle su "regalito"– se la mostró. Mientras más rápido se resuelva esto, más tranquila estará.

Levi no mostró ningún gesto de pudor ni gracia, siguió mostrándose neutral.

–Y yo te informo que no te he enviado nada y añadiendo, también me mandaron una caja a tu nombre– Mikasa inmediatamente se sonrojó e imaginó que esa persona bajo su nombre le envió igual un vibrador a control remoto rosado.

He aquí sus dos mayores dudas: ¿Quién sería capaz… de enviarle un vibrador rosado a Levi? ¿Los hombres también usan vibrador?

–Espere, ¿Quiere decir que usted no me envió esto? – susurró apenada.

–¿Acaso me estás poniendo atención? – alzó una ceja.

–Perdón, yo pensé…– se mordió los labios–. Pero qué tontería…

El rostro de Mikasa volvió a sonrojarse y tapó su boca con una mano para evitar reírse por la vergüenza que sentía. Algo brillante le llamó la atención a Levi y ver el anillo de compromiso que le había dado en su cita con Hanji, algo dentro de él le hizo sentir… ¿satisfecho? Tal vez.

Observó con más detalle el rostro de Mikasa, ahora parecía estar sonriendo y su sonrojo aun no desaparecía. Luce muy divertida con la situación, si estuvieran solos y una casi pelea entre sus empleados no se hubiera desarrollado, estaría seguro que sonreiría con ella.

–Qué tontería pensar que usted es detallista– él abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos ante ese comentario. ¿Tontería? ¡Bestia insensible!

–Tch– se quejó y la volvió a tomar del brazo, pero ahora delicadamente, ella disfrutó un poco el gesto ante su sensibilidad–. Escucha bestia, me encuentro ocupado y no puedo atenderte correctamente. ¿Podrías volver al terminar el turno?

Mikasa le miró confundida, pero si le preguntaba aquello tal vez querría decir que necesitaba hablar con ella sobre su "compromiso".

–¿Para qué? – se dio una bofetada mental, ella en realidad no quiso responder de esa manera.

Levi rodó los ojos y ahora la tomó de los hombros. Ella al sentir sus manos y respirar nuevamente su colonia, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. De algo forma, se está sintiendo intimidada por él.

Él notó como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba y al observar nuevamente su rostro, encontró las pupilas de ella dilatadas.

–¿Estás enferma o algo? – preguntó sin soltarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza–. De acuerdo, tenemos que discutir sobre tu cita de mañana y la nuestra del domingo.

Escucha como pronunciaba Levi "nuestra" con aquella voz grave que tiene, le ocasionó otro temblor a Mikasa.

–Necesitamos conocer fechas, familia y demás. No podemos quedar mal nuevamente con esa cuatro ojos, ¿Entendiste?

–Si…

–Te llamaré cuando todos se hayan ido para evitar que te vean...

–Disculpe, pero creo que eso no debería preocuparle– interrumpió con voz melosa–. Todos aquí saben que Eren y Armin buscaban un sustituto y bueno, nos sería menos pesada la situación si todos saben que usted es mi…

–Ni lo digas– cortó la conversación–. Pero tu ganas les diremos después para evitar problemas.

–Entonces ya no estoy vetada– sonrió con picardía.

–Yo no dije eso. Pisas de nuevo la oficina y te saco a patadas.

–¿Entonces cómo piensa evitar problemas? ¿Quiere que nos veamos en mi trabajo?

Aplicó fuerza en los hombros de Mikasa.

–Tch. De acuerdo, todas nuestras reuniones serán en mi oficina. Evita contárselo a tu compañera de trabajo, si es que no quieres que…– decidió callar.

–Como si me enorgulleciera, no pienso decirle a nadie que no esté involucrado con el plan.

Levi frunció el ceño y dejó libre a la chica. Había algo que quería decirle antes de que se fuera, pero no estaba seguro de la situación.

Tenía sospechas, más no pruebas. Ese club de fans suyo y de Eren estaba más cerca de Mikasa de lo que ella piensa.

–Oye, antes de que te marches– el timbre de su celular comenzó a sonar.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

–Responda, me voy. Lo veo más tarde y no sea duro con sus empleados si no quiere que yo misma le patee el trasero– se marchó a paso lento.

Levi observó cómo se marchaba, su corto cabello moviéndose al ritmo que movía sus caderas.

–Joder…– susurró mientras sacaba su celular y respondía la llamada. –¿Si?

– ** _¿Levi? ¡Qué bueno que respondes!_**

–¿Ocurre algo, Erwin? – se asomó escondido en el marco de la puerta como se alejaba Mikasa quien se detuvo a hablar con Jean.

– ** _Necesito de tu ayuda, estoy detenido._**

–¡¿Qué?!– miró su reloj de mano

– _ **Esto es vergonzoso, pero me confiscaron un juguete sexual en el centro comercial** –_ explicó entre risas y Levi escuchaba como un oficial le gritaba en el fondo "pervertido".

No puede creerlo, Erwin una persona tan correcta…

–No me digas más, voy para allá.

Hablaría con Farlan en el camino, no había de otra. Se supone que Erwin ya debería estar en su vuelo para reunirse con Eren y Armin.

* * *

–Entonces se marchó furiosa– concluyó en lo que con una cuchara le daba vueltas a su malteada cabizbaja.

–Sí, pero no debe de tardar– respondió Mina mientras limpiaba la barra–. Por suerte no es día en que se esperen muchos clientes.

–Espero que no tarde tanto, yo solo he venido a conocerla, aunque fuese de vista.

–¿Tanta curiosidad tienes por conocerla, Isabel? – la nombrada alzó la mirada y sonrió forzadamente.

–¡Claro, quiero saber con qué tipo de chica nuestro Eren ha elegido comprometerse y no con mi amado hermano mayor!

Quien diría que, ante ese comentario Eren, Levi y la misma Mikasa sintieran un escalofrío y para después estornudar en comjunto.

 **Continuará…**

 **He de confesar que este capitulo ya llevaba escribiéndolo desde Septiembre del año pasado, pero me atoré bastante en la trama. No es en tanto así "relleno", pues quise enfocar lo que siente los Ackerman respecto a la compañía del otro. Por ejemplo: Mikasa al no tener cerca a Eren no ve a Levi como una persona a quien deba guardarle rencor, pero en el caso de Levi es más como: Me caes mal en la mayoría del tiempo, pero por ahora me aguanto. (Aunque igual te quiero dar contra el muro, nena).**

 **Dato curioso: Las tramas de las novelas que se mencionan en la parte de Erwin existen realmente, son de mi creación y espero pronto presentárselas.**

 **Espero volver pronto con lo siguiente que será la cita de Mikasa con Hanji (obvio con la participación especial de Levi y Eren).**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Es curioso confesarles que después de actualizar el capítulo anterior, un día después ya me encontraba escribiendo este (sin mentir, llevaba la mitad). De acuerdo según por lo que veo, mi última actualización fue en Febrero… ok, hay algo que comentar respecto a esas fechas.**

 **A inicios del año pasado a mi papá le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón, producto de su vicio al tabaco desde temprana edad. El 2018 fue complicado pues era mi último año universitario y al concluir la carrera (diciembre) y con la salud –mejorada– de mi padre todo parecía estar en orden. Parecía.**

 **Para cuando subí actualización de este fic, él comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar por lo que estuvimos días cuidándolo en clínica y casa estando siempre conectado a una máquina de oxígeno. Para inicios de marzo, conseguí mi primer empleo oficial y recortó más mi tiempo. De día trabajaba, de noche visitaba a mi papá y solo llegaba a dormir a casa sola (mi perro fue mi única compañía y el único que se desveló escuchándome llorar).**

 **Todo se complicó y el oxígeno ya no pudo ser procesado, lamentablemente el corazón débil de mi papá se detuvo el 20 de Marzo de este año.**

 **Pensé en dejar todo y ahogarme en mi pena, pero eso no fue lo que quería mi papá para mí. Hoy mi hermana y yo estamos bien, siempre tratando de sonreír y salir adelante.**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo, lo he escrito con tanto amor para ustedes y para quienes también han perdido a alguien. Gracias por seguir apoyando.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 _ **Para papá con mucho amor. Gracias por todas esas canciones de cuna y el amor incondicional a pesar de los errores. Hasta nuestro reencuentro cuando mi corazón deje de latir. Te amo.**_

* * *

Es la segunda vez que se encuentra sentada en el asiento del copiloto y el aire acondicionado del auto de Levi le brinda escalofríos. Han tardado más o menos una hora en ponerse al corriente con lo elemental y que posiblemente Hanji es capaz de preguntarle a Mikasa. No fue la gran cosa, pero más vale prevenir.

La ciudad de noche le es hermosa y dentro de un auto donde su interior está a oscuras, le hace apreciar mejor el ambiente, aunque le hace falta la música, pero el silencio también es reconfortante. Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, ella miró de reojo al hombre que conducía.

Se veía de lo más tranquilo a comparación de la primera vez que compartieron vehículo, aunque no olvidó el detalle de pedirle que se desinfectara las manos antes de subirse.

– ¿Sigues sorprendida? – preguntó tomándola por sorpresa, la había atrapado viéndolo fijamente.

Mikasa jugó con sus manos y desvió la mirada. Hace unos minutos prometieron comportarse por el bien de la situación, por ello no puede responderle de forma grosera.

–No esperaba saber que no eres tan mayor como imaginé– confesó–. Con todos esos rumores de la sangre, pensé que tendrías… no sé, ¿50?

Levi alzó las cejas, desvió la mirada y se distrajo jugando con el volante.

–Fue lo primero que te aclaré, todos esos rumores son falsos: la sangre, mujeres vírgenes, luna llena, gallinas, lo que quieras. Y sí, tengo 32 años.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Eso quería decir que cuando Levi cumplió los nueve años, jugaba con sus amiguitos, corría libremente practicando algún deporte y tal vez conoció las primeras revistas para adultos que algún día espiaría, ella llevaba meses de nacida.

El auto comenzó a andar y nuevamente ella le fijó la mirada de forma curiosa mientras jugaba con el anillo de fantasía.

– ¿Algo más que quieras aclarar? – preguntó Levi con vista hacia el frente sorprendiéndola en el acto.

Negó con la cabeza apenada, si tiene algo que comentarle. Se siente desubicada y asustada, mañana estará sola enfrentándose a la mentira. Algo que Eren ni nadie la preparó.

Algo dentro de ella le indicó que estaban en confianza para desahogarse. Se llevarían mal en el pasado, pero ahora están juntos en esto, Levi podría escucharla.

–Estoy nerviosa– confesó con voz temblorosa.

–Tch– se quejó Levi, cosa que hizo que toda la pequeña confianza que había florecido para Mikasa se esfumara.

No es que le importara la situación o la misma muchacha, pero esto es difícil para él. No sabe que responderle, quiere aportar de alguna manera. Mikasa no es parte de su equipo de trabajo, por ello el sentido de liderazgo no le orienta a una respuesta. Ella es su cómplice de mentira, ¿Tendría el mismo efecto?

–Perdón por molestarte, no lo vuelvo a hacer– se quejó la chica molesta y desvió la mirada.

Y ahí va su oportunidad, pero no piensa responderle para remediar todo a la mala. No quiere pelear, aún sigue cabreado por la pelea entre Jean y Erd; estresado por el favor que le pidió a Farlan y preocupado por Erwin a quien recogieron (que, por cierto, no dejaba de hablar de una mujer loca quien le pareció muy graciosa y un tal Timmy afectado en toda la situación) y dejaron a Smith en el aeropuerto antes de que la jornada terminara. También se tuvo que encargar de que ningún medio de comunicación local supiera sobre la identidad de su jefe ni mucho se atrevieran a mostrar fotografías, aunque fuesen censuradas. Por suerte, solo una empresa se arriesgó a compartir la noticia y aseguró que solo sería una nota holgazana, nada de qué preocuparse si había dinero de por medio.

La tensión entre los Ackerman iba en incremento y por primera vez le afectaba al hombre. Decidió encender la radio y colocó una estación aleatoria. La canción en sintonía le agradaba y en un vistazo comprobó que a Mikasa también le agradaba, ese movimiento de cabeza se lo indicaba.

–Odio la música de hoy en día y los nuevos ritmos que adquieren los artistas…– rompió la tensión Levi–. Pero hay una que otra donde me gustan los resultados. Siempre habrá un cambio de gustos y a la mierda quien no se adapte.

Mikasa le miró atentamente más no le respondió.

–Recuerdo a _The Neighbourhood_ con otro estilo, pero me gusta esta canción. Es buena, su cambio es bueno y lo acepto– le subió el volumen.

En su naciente curiosidad la joven quiso preguntarle su banda favorita, pero su orgullo herido no se lo permite.

Cuando " _Scary Love_ " terminó de reproducirse, ya se podía apreciar la residencia de Mikasa a lo lejos. Una vez estacionado enfrente, Levi echó un vistazo para apreciarla al detalle.

–Entonces, creo que nos vemos hasta el domingo…– susurró Mikasa en lo que se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El hombre se siente culpable, claramente se ve que el ánimo de Mikasa está por los suelos. Para ello tiene a Eren, ¿No? Se llaman de vez en cuando, supone.

La respuesta a esa duda es un rotundo no, Eren no le ha llamado y ni siquiera se molestó en contactarse con ella inmediatamente cuando llegó a su destino, ni siquiera Armin. Por ello a ella le duele la situación, nadie está para escucharla y los que están a su alcance no pueden darse el lujo de saber sobre su "mentirilla blanca".

–Mikasa…– le tomó del brazo.

La sensibilidad ya casi no está presente, pero aun la calidez de su mano le es agradable al tacto. ¿Acaso la acaba de llamar por su nombre?

Lo volteó a ver con sorpresa. La mirada llena de determinación del hombre la intimida y le brinda sensación de protección. ¿Debería retirar el brazo?

Levi suspiró e hizo un apretón cariñoso. No, tal vez no debería retirar su brazo.

–Llámame si necesitas algo, no tienes que esperar hasta el domingo para comentármelo– ella le miró apenada–, Todo irá bien, es solo una cita para que hablen sobre qué es lo que te gustaría ver en tu boda. Si la estúpida cuatro ojos te muerde, solo habla e iré a cortarle la cabeza.

Escuchar esas palabras le tocan una de sus más ocultas fibras sensibles.

– ¿Y si arruino todo por no actuar bien? – se liberó delicadamente del agarre de Levi y trató de no llorar.

De acuerdo, esto Levi no lo ve a menudo. Nunca les ha llamado la atención a sus empleados de forma tan estricta como para hacerlos llorar. Era momento de respirar hondo e improvisar.

Él no tuvo más opción que acariciarle los cabellos a Mikasa, su madre solía calmarlo de esa forma.

–No lo harás, confía en ti misma– Mikasa le mostró sus ojos rojos y ante el comentario alentador, una lagrima cayó sobre el asiento.

Un minuto de silencio se hizo presente. La chica Ackerman pensó que el lado gentil de Levi se esfumaría y la sacaría a patadas del auto o aprovechando la ocasión, le jalaría el cabello. Es su preciado auto, por dios. No quiso ensuciarlo de esa manera.

–Y si llegas a estropear algo…– continuó ignorando el detalle de la lagrima y siguió acariciándole el cuero cabelludo–. Eres demasiado lista, ya sabrás que hacer.

¿Lista? ¿Él la considera lista? Wow, Levi era todo un líder. Sabe cómo motivarla.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo en que se conocen, Mikasa sonrió sinceramente ante un comentario de Levi.

–Gracias…– respondió aun con voz temblorosa y con las yemas de sus dedos tocó gentilmente la mano masculina que se posaba en su cabeza.

Verla sonreír le hizo sentir una corriente helada por la espalda. Levi rápidamente dejó su cabello en paz, bajó su espejo mostrando sus lentes de sol, manos libres perfectamente atados y un block pequeño de post–it amarillo.

–Claro, recordando aquella vez que colocaste sal a mi té sin que Sasha se diera cuenta o aquella vez del _twinkie_ en mi asiento…– comentó mientras escribía sobre un post–it para después despagarlo y guardarlo. Algún detalle o pendiente que no querría olvidar, quizá.

Se siente idiota al tratar de evadir el ambiente sentimental, pero es necesario. No quiere que esta relación "profesional" cruce otros terrenos. No quiere ser su amigo ni confidente. Es mejor alejarse cuando aún tenga oportunidad y también… hacer que ella quiera alejarse.

–Ya entendí…– lo detuvo Mikasa incomoda.

–Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado hoy y si aún te sientes nerviosa, lleva contigo una botella de agua. No te aseguro que funcione, pero yo lo he aplicado– sintió que estaba hablando de más, pero si la irritaba en el proceso mejor.

–Lo tomaré en cuenta– sonrió levemente.

–Si si, wo wo, arriba arriba– sacó una porra forzada, sin animo y más sarcástica que motivadora. Junto con ella y por una extraña razón Levi le dio dos golpecitos en la espalda a la chica–. Llámame por si acaso y confirma mi sospecha sobre si ella es la responsable de los regalos. Es la única que piensa que tú y yo… Tsk, no pienso decirlo, que asco.

Mikasa asintió y bajó del auto.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, ella nuevamente volvió a verlo como si hubiese recordado algo. Levi alzó las cejas como señal de atención.

–Oiga…– fijó la mirada en el asiento, está apenada–. Lamento lo de hoy, no debí comportarme de esa manera.

Levi inclinó la cabeza, esto no se ve todos los días: la bestia disculpándose.

–También quería comentarle que no sea duro con Jean. Él solo se preocupó por mí– sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Levi chasqueó su lengua al solo recordar el único voluntario para ser el sustituto de Eren. Él que en verdad deseaba pasar tiempo con Mikasa y estaría dispuesto a hacer todas las obligaciones que le corresponderían al novio despreocupado de la bestia.

Pobre chico, solo puede lamentarse que supo sobre su buena voluntad demasiado tarde como para intercambiar lugares con él.

–Ya olvida eso, no pasó a mayores. Entra antes de que arranque– ella sonrió nuevamente.

– ¿Lo promete?

Él suspiró molesto.

–Sí, lo prometo. Largo– ella cerró su puerta y caminó deprisa hasta su departamento.

Levi sintió una gran satisfacción al verla entrar, no por el hecho de que la hubiese hecho sonreír o porque ya se retiró. Simplemente… había algo _en ella_ que le hacía sentirse así.

Un segundo, diez segundos y llegó el minuto observando la puerta cerrada. Ok, todo en orden. Al parecer no se olvidó de nada.

Puso en marcha el auto, colocó la radio y condujo sin problema. En cuanto llegó a casa y encendió la estufa para prepararse un té. Una sensación algo conocida le molestaba demasiado, le hace sentir ansiedad y preocupación por Mikasa. ¿Cómo contrarrestar ello? Tal vez sabe la solución. Decidió apagar la estufa y forma tranquila sacó de su cochera numerosos productos de limpieza, añadió un delantal a su vestimenta y se colocó guantes de goma.

Esa lagrima no se iba a limpiar sola.

* * *

–Me alegra escuchar eso…– le respondió al celular la chica Ackerman mientras preparaba su cena.

Fideos instantáneos con trozos de pollo y vegetales salteados en soya. No tendría para una simple comida china a domicilio, pero a veces podía improvisar para darse sus lujitos extravagantes. Sentía que debía consentirse.

– _**¡Si, Armin también ha practicado bastante bien su inglés! –**_ la voz de Eren se hizo presente en el alta voz–. _ **¿Cómo va todo con el jefe? ¿Te has portado bien?**_

Dejó de cocinar para mirar molesta su teléfono, ¿A que venía esa pregunta? ¡Él debía preguntarle si Levi se ha portado bien con ella o no! Por dios Eren, deja de ser un lame suelas.

–Bien, supongo. Hemos charlado para conocernos mejor para evitar posibles incoherencias con la planeadora, a propósito…– sonrió de forma picara–. No te imaginarás cuantos años tiene.

– _**¿Es esencial que sepas su edad?**_

–No lo sé, pero… adivina.

Se puede escuchar de fondo la voz de Armin alegando lo bonito que es New York y cuanta energía eléctrica deben gastar por mantenerla así de iluminada.

– _ **Eh Armin, estoy en una llamada–**_ lo calló Eren.

– _**¡¿Es Mikasa?!**_ – no respondió, probablemente solo asintió la cabeza–. _**¡Al fin te dignaste en llamarla, estuve conteniéndome! ¡¿No sabes que tan inapropiado hubiese sido si yo la llamaba primero?! ¡Dame eso…! ¿Hola, Mikasa?**_

–Armin– respondió sonriendo.

– _**¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda? Espero que el jefe se comporte contigo…**_

–Todo en orden, no te preocupes. Mañana me veré con la planeadora y revisaremos presupuestos, temáticas y otras cosas.

– _**¿Nerviosa?**_

Mikasa recordó lo que acababa de suceder con Levi, suspiró tranquila.

–Lo estaba, pero Levi habló conmigo y lo he conocido mejor, ahora comprendo porque lo respetan.

– _ **Sí, bueno... a él se le dan mucho este tipo de cosas, pero lo llegas a estimar en cuanto lo conoces. Por ello estoy tranquilo en que él sea el sustituto.**_

–Hablando de eso, Armin… ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?

Armin soltó una risita divertida.

– _ **Según los rumores: más de 50, pero según mis cálculos debe tener unos… ¿30–35?**_

Con Armin el chisme no resulta ser tan gracioso, pero igual no pierde nada con ubicarlo.

–32– corrigió.

– _ **No estaba tan perdido, ¿Sabes su color favorito?**_

–Mencionó que tiene varios, pero se inclina más por el verde.

– _**¿Y pasatiempos…?**_

–Se escuchará extraño, pero le gusta investigar consejos de limpieza en _Pinterest_. Es toda una ama de casa.

Tras ese comentario, se sintió invencible. Está lista para lo que se viene mañana, podría hablar tranquilamente sobre Levi lo que tenga que durar la cita.

– _ **Pon el altavoz–**_ interfirió Eren de fondo–. _**Mikasa asegúrate de pensar muy bien lo que dirás, no quiero una boda repleta de los gustos del jefe. Me conformo que solo tenga los tuyos.**_

–Entonces, ¿Tengo que mentir sobre los gustos de Levi?

– _**¿No ves que es obvio? Por ello no entiendo porque se molestaron en conocerse, tan simple que es cambiar las cosas.**_

– _ **Eren, yo creo que si es necesario que sepan uno del otro. Tal vez para la organización tomen en cuenta tus gustos, pero para platicas y coordinación, deben darse una posible idea como responderá el uno y el otro–**_ interrumpió Armin.

Mikasa está tan confundida, no sabe de qué lado ponerse. ¿Y si llama a Levi…? Oh cierto, una vez que entró a su departamento olvidó que él nunca le ha pasado su número. Podría pedírselo a Eren o a Armin, aprovechando la llamada, pero no sabe si será prudente o no con la situación.

– _ **Deja de tomar esto a la ligera, Eren. Le complicarás más las cosas a Mikasa.**_

– _ **Yo solo estoy tratando de hacerle la situación simple, le estoy quitando la tortura que debe soportar con solo conocer al jefe.**_

Ese comentario la hizo entrar en razón, ahora sabe que bando está.

–Si estuvieras quitando la tortura, hubieses pensado primero en mi antes de pedirle el favor a tu jefe. Te dije que prefería esperarte para organizar todo con calma.

– _ **Mikasa, no es hora de que me reclames eso. ¿Qué no estás contenta con la organizadora y tu charla con Levi? –**_ genial, su primera pelea pre–matrimonial.

No le gusta discutir con Eren, casi nunca lo ha hecho. No es momento y no quiere continuar. Ella prefirió callar, él es lo más importante en su vida.

– _ **Eso creí, de nada–**_ continuó–. _**También quiero que me hagas el favor de mandarme fotos que comprueben que asistes a las citas con el jefe, no quiero llegar a saber que…**_

– ¿No confías en mí? – se mordió sus labios, ¿Por qué debía darle pruebas?

– _**¿Quieres la verdad?**_ _–_ la parte sombría de Eren salió a la luz.

¿Acaso planea pelear con ella? Dios, por un momento había olvidado que Eren a veces tiende a ser una persona con aura malévola.

– _**¡Pero qué cosas dicen! ¡Claro que Eren confía en ti, solo que el viaje y la boda…!**_

–Lo haré– no lo dejó continuar, no quiere más discusiones–. Y tampoco te preocupes sobre los preparativos de la boda, trataré que también sea de tu gusto.

– _ **Y en cuanto el dinero, mañana mismo se hace el trámite. Gracias por preguntar–**_ ese comentario aumentó su deseo por colgar.

– _ **Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamar. Si Eren no responde, recuerda que yo no suelto el teléfono–**_ añadió Armin.

–Gracias, Armin. Eren…– lo llamó antes de que la llamada finalice–. Te amo, cuídense mucho.

– _ **También te quiero y sigue con el plan–**_ respondió molesto.

– _**¡Hasta pronto, Mikasa!**_ – se despidió Armin.

La llamada terminó y le dejó un amargo sabor de boca. No entiende porque Eren no le corresponde cada vez que ella expresa que lo ama. Bueno, es cuestión de tiempo. Probablemente aún no se adapta a la situación. Si, probablemente es eso. Por ahora solo le queda ser flexible en la situación, ser aún más optimista con la boda y poner de su parte, aunque últimamente cada vez se siente más triste y sola.

* * *

Aunque tiene que comprobar que se ejecute un castigo de limpieza para Erd y Jean y planes para antes de que termine el primer turno con Farlan, desde que entró a su oficina no ha dejado de mirar el reloj de pared que tiene enfrente. Faltan dos horas para que Mikasa y Hanji se encuentren en la cafetería acordada. ¿La bestia se encontrará tranquila o está asustada en un rincón de su jaula?

Podría llamarla, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido de ayer. Dejará que ella misma le llame. Además, quiere evitarse explicaciones sobre cómo consiguió su número (¿Stalker? Claro que no. El mismo Armin se lo brindó a escondidas ayer por la noche). A propósito, no puede creer que el idiota de Eren –tardíamente– se le ocurrió comunicarse con Mikasa. Patético insensible, pero ese no es su problema.

* * *

Navegar en su Tablet era lo mejor que sabía hacer Moblit durante las mañanas, le gustaba leer las noticias, encontrar una que otra nota absurda, las tendencias para organizadores de eventos y por supuesto, los videos sobre cualquier temática.

Hoy en especial encontró una de esas noticias absurdas pero esta vez local. Un sujeto con identidad protegida había sido arrestado ayer al medio día por sembrar pánico en el centro comercial ubicado en la avenida del centro haciendo creer a los ciudadanos que llevaba consigo un arma escondida bajo su gabardina cuando en realidad se trataba de un juguete sexual.

–Vaya loco…– se dijo así mismo.

Leyó con incredulidad el testimonio de Timmoteo, un niño de tan solo 8 años quien aseguraba estar presente en el momento que el sujeto mostró el juguete (a lo que el infante lo refirió como "salchicha de hombre") ante una mujer quien llevaba cargando sus compras. **"Fue increíble, nadie lo esperaba. Mamá se mostró asustada, pero en casa tenemos uno casi igual."** declaró al periodista.

–Ja, ¿A qué padres se les ocurriría dejar que su hijo declare para un noticiero local?

El sujeto "sin nombre" declaró ante las autoridades que el objeto que cargaba no era de su propiedad si no de una mujer que llevaba minutos siguiendo y quien dejó caer accidentalmente la evidencia, pero por pudor decidió rechazar el juguete y fingir que nada sucedió. **"El tipo está loco, cargaba un juguete sexual como un arma verídica. La mujer debió huir asustada, yo también lo haría en su lugar."** declaró el guardia de seguridad quien detuvo al causante del alboroto.

A pesar de las numerosas menciones de la mujer involucrada en el alboroto, no se tiene con precisión detalles sobre su identidad y paradero.

– ¿Qué mujer tan descuidada podría dejar caer un consolador en el centro comercial y huir de quien solo se lo quería devolver? – se preguntó incrédulo.

– ¡Que se escuchen las campanas y el padre saque el cáliz porque esta mamasota se les va! – Hanji pasó a un lado de su escritorio mientras se colocaba sus lentes de sol y provocaba que Moblit soltara su Tablet asustado–. Tengo una cita con Mikasa Ackerman, si llama alguna de nuestras parejitas o una interesada en unírsenos, puedes agendarlos.

–De-De acuerdo– aun no podía con el susto, las manos le temblaban.

* * *

–También necesitaremos que imprimas la información en hoja embretada. Que sean nueve juegos de impresiones a color y no olvides las carpetas de cuero– ordenó Levi mientras Sasha tomaba nota en una pequeña libreta.

– ¡Entendido! – respondió alegre.

–Corrijo, imprime diez.

– ¿Eh? ¿Un nuevo socio?

–No– volvió a observar el reloj de pared. Ya no falta mucho para la cita de Mikasa–. Olvidé contarme.

– ¡Suele pasar, no se preocupe! – alegó Sasha en confianza–. Ya vuelvo con las impresiones.

Apenas Sasha había cerrado la puerta tras de ella, entró una llamada a su celular. El identificador de llamadas le indicaba que se trataba de "Bestia Ackerman". Ya se había tardado.

– ¿Si? – respondió lo más natural posible.

– _**¡¿Me quiere explicar el post–it en mi espalda y porque tenía escrito "¡¿Patéame el culo" y su número?!**_

–Esperaba tu llamada unos minutos después de que me fuera o en la madrugada como máximo. ¿Acaso no te desvistes para usar pijama o algo?

– _ **E-Eso… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo hice?!**_

–Conociendo tu temperamento y la velocidad en la que ejecutas las cosas, tu no tardas en responder. Además, tu misma me comentaste ayer que sueles ser muy impulsiva.

– _ **Usted es un… ¡Ah! –**_ a Levi le resultaba entretenido escucharla quejarse.

Miró de reojo el reloj nuevamente y le entró curiosidad.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada, no crees que ya deberías estar en camino a tu cita?

– _**¿En camino? Si apenas son las… mierda.**_

– ¡¿Te acabas de despertar?!– preguntó alterado.

– _ **No exactamente, bueno, no hace mucho. ¿Y a usted que le importa? No es su cita.**_

Gruñó furioso, ¿Qué que le importa? ¡Joder, es su prometida! Ella representa a ambos… No, esperen. Se lo está tomando mucho en serio, debería dejarla actuar sola y claro, ¡NO ES SU PROMETIDA!

– _ **Oiga, ¿Hanji es paciente? Con ese humor que tiene espero que si…**_

Es el colmo, va actuar y le importa un carajo lo que ella diga.

–Arréglate rápido, paso por ti en cinco minutos.

– _**¡Oiga, pero yo no…!**_

–Cállate y haz lo que te digo.

Colgó furioso, tomó sus llaves y trotó hasta el elevador. Milagro que todos se encuentran trabajando en orden, si no ya hubiese explotado ahí.

– ¡SASHA! – llamó a su asistente en lo que presionaba el botón del elevador–. ¡ESTÁS A CARGO!

Por fin entró al cubículo y cuando este se cerró, todos voltearon a ver a Sasha a excepción de Erd al encontrarse con el orgullo lastimado.

La castaña se quedó boquiabierta mientras se recargaba en la gran impresora que revelaba de una en una las impresiones solicitadas por el jefe. Sus piernas temblaban y comenzó a comerse las uñas.

–Eh… ¿Felicidades? – comentó en voz alta Jean.

– ¡¿EH?!– gritó hecha en pánico.

– ¡Tres hurras para Sasha! – sugirió alegre Connie.

–Ni se les ocurra– inesperadamente Levi salió del cubículo del elevador y se fue trotando a su oficina–. Olvidé mi teléfono.

Dejando a un lado el nuevo cargo de Sasha y después de ver como se retiraba definitivamente Levi, la asistente castaña aun con las piernas temblorosas sonrió levemente al surgirle una sospecha sobre su jefe y su mente desconcentrada.

* * *

Cuando colgó comprendió que no era ninguna broma lo que acababa de decirle. Se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo, peinó su cabello y aplicó shampoo en seco (agradecía a su yo del pasado por haberlo comprado sin haber ninguna necesidad). En cuanto se dispuso a maquillarse levemente, Levi ya estaba afuera esperándola.

Salió de casa corriendo, Levi le obligó a dar vuelta de regreso al ver que no cerró con llave y una vez lista, se pusieron en marcha.

–Le dije que no era necesario, pero se lo agradezco…– fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle en lo que ambos subían y se abrochaban los cinturones.

–Tsk– solo soltó un quejido.

La radio se encendió al girar la llave y el aire acondicionado le despeinó un poco el cabello. Él volteó a verla mientras ella se peinaba y al percatarse que no llevaba consigo su anillo de compromiso, ya hubo otra razón para hacerlo estallar.

–Ahora si te patearé el culo– susurró Levi y Mikasa le miró asombrada.

* * *

El día es bonito: el cielo está despejado, el viento sopla de manera tibia, los colores son brillantes y su motivación está al tope.

Gracias a _Spotify_ y su lista de reproducción preparada por ella misma, su ánimo era brillante. Como un sol…

– _Leeeeet the sunshineeee, Let the sunhine in._ _¡The suuuuunshineeeee innnn!_ – cantaba con alegría junto con _The 5th Dimension_ –. ¡Vamos todos! _Let the sunshineeeeeeee._

Soltó una carcajada divertida. Amaba esa canción.

–Quiero esa canción en una ceremonia, buscaré un coro para que la cante– asintió animada.

* * *

–Entonces, Eren me dijo que no habría necesidad de conocernos– no sabe como llegaron a este tema de conversación, pero Levi la escuchaba atentamente aun fijando la mirada hacia enfrente.

– ¿Y Armin? – fingió que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

–Que teníamos que porque debemos estar sincronizados en nuestras respuestas y…

–No digas más, le doy la razón. Trata de escuchar primero a Armin, es una persona que si quisiera nos podría hacer parecer pendejos frente a todos.

–Pero Eren es mi prometido.

–Pues que prometido tienes…

Mikasa frunció el ceño, no permitiría que hable así de Eren.

–Él solo dijo lo que pensaba, eso no lo convierte en un idiota.

Otra más y está seguro que estallará.

–Como digas– torció la boca y la miró de reojo. Está tan nerviosa que ya se encuentra almorzando sus uñas–. ¿Trajiste la botella de agua o quieres que me detenga a comprar una?

Mikasa abrió tanto pudo sus ojos rasgados, había olvidado aquella recomendación que estaba más que dispuesta a tomar en cuenta.

–Yo… ¿Y quién le dijo que iba a tomar en cuenta su recomendación? – trató de zafarse de la pregunta.

– ¡Oh, déjame recordar! – sacó su lado sarcástico–. ¡Espera, ya lo recordé! Si fue ayer que lo mencionaste, pendeja.

–Oiga, si creé que es buen momento para hablar como pandillero. Le informo que yo no pienso soportar su mal lenguaje, enano pendejo– se sentía tan bien insultarlo.

El auto frenó despacio, él volteó despacio y la miró fijamente. Esa mirada era diferente para ella, no era molestia ni irritación. Parece como si en verdad le importara la situación o eso ella lo cree. Nunca sabe que puede rondar por la cabeza de Levi.

–Tsk. Deja de pensar en tanta mierda y concéntrate– le brindó un golpecito en la frente. Fin del asunto–. Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿Trajiste agua o quieres que pasemos a comprar una botella?

Ella hizo una mueca mientras llevaba una mano a su frente. ¿Desde cuándo cree que puede hacerle eso? Este tipo está tomando confianza, ¿Ella debería hacer lo mismo…?

–De acuerdo, la he olvidado– admitió–. Pero no quiero gastar tiempo y dinero…

–Estamos a tiempo– mostró su reloj de muñeca–. Tsk, ¿Dinero? Eres demasiado tacaña, pero yo pensaba pagarla.

Mikasa siente un golpe en el pecho y su rostro comienza a arder, ¿Él…? ¿Acaso…? No sabe que responder. Eren nunca, bueno, solo brinda dinero, a veces, pero nunca se ha preocupado por cosas así.

Mira hacia otro lado y sonríe levemente. Levi es un buen hombre después de todo, se preocupa por los demás y es caballeroso. No olvidemos de su sentido del humor, ese post–it, que ingenioso.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes un gas atorado? – rompió su atmosfera tierna.

–Enano estúpido, claro que no– cruzó sus brazos y no le dirigió la mirada–. ¿Podría dejar de arruinar mi buena impresión de usted? Es la segunda vez que lo hace.

Levi apreció su espalda, sus cabellos y bufó.

–Como digas…– prefirió no preguntar.

Mujeres, quien las entiende.

–Ñaña, mujeres– lo imitó molesta.

–¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó autoritario.

–Mi gas atorado, ¿No lo escuchó? – por fin se estaba divirtiendo. Con su lengua de afuera produjo el típico sonido que asimilaban los gases–. ¡Oh mire, gemelos!

–No hay leones en la selva, no lo hay…– susurró irritado.

* * *

Desde que escuchó como Eren se despidió de Mikasa, había una teoría que no dejaba de rondar por su mente: Probablemente su mejor amigo realmente no desea casarse.

No le ve emocionado, no se molesta en mencionar a Mikasa, no comenta algo referente a su ceremonia y muchísimo menos le ha escuchado decirle "Te amo" a su mejor amiga todo lo que ha conllevado su "relación". ¿Qué se trae en manos?

Mientras lo observa viendo memes en su celular en lo que cenan, el rubio no le despega la mirada. ¿Cómo podría abrir conversación?

– ¿Ya tienen en mente a donde quieren ir de luna de miel? – preguntó, pero solo recibió una mirada seria como respuesta.

– ¿No crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso? – Armin alzó las cejas asombrado, que insensible.

–Bueno, leí que una boda se debe organizar con mucho tiempo de sobra y si piensan casarse en seis meses… Relativamente es poco tiempo, ¿No deberías investigar también?

–Para eso está la organizadora.

–Pero ella se encargará de buscar lo que ambos quieren o en el caso de Mikasa, lo que ella considere bien. Hay que revisar gastos, los días con baja demanda…

– ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? Mikasa puede encargarse de ello. Que haga lo que quiera con el dinero que le doy– volvió a su celular.

Desde niños, Eren siempre ha sido un cabeza dura y es lo que a veces llegaba a lastimar a Mikasa. Por ello siempre se esforzó en ser su voz de la razón para no preocuparla más. Ahora, es lo que se dispone a hacer.

– ¿Curiosidad? Bueno, sí. Tengo la impresión que tu propia boda no te tiene tan emocionado y ni hablemos del interés, eso se puede ver que no existe. ¿En verdad quieres casarte con Mikasa?

Eren lo miró molesto y después asintió lentamente.

–Ya veo a dónde quieres llegar, Armin. Es mi problema, quiera o no quiera hacerlo. No te metas– se levantó y se llevó su cena hasta la habitación que ocupa para después cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Entonces, hay algo más de por medio. No puede descansar del todo hasta no saber que es, tiene que comprobar que su amiga sea feliz, aun a lado del insensible de Eren.

* * *

El café donde quedaron en verse es simplemente precioso, tiene un toque hogareño, decorado con numerosas plantas tanto de sombra y exteriores; y el espacio huele entre una combinación de café tostado y galletas recién horneadas. Eligió sentarse afuera del local para facilitar su vista.

No llevaba mucho esperando a Mikasa, pero en cuanto terminó de acomodar algunas carpetas con argolla sobre la mesa, la vio de lejos despidiéndose del conductor del auto en el que llegó. Se asomó un poco más y descubrió que se trataba de Levi Ackerman, le alegra el hecho que se tomara la molestia en traerla aun con el trabajo encima.

– ¡Mikasa! – la saludó a lo que la joven se apresuró a llegar hasta ella.

Un mesero llegó a dejarle un plato con galletas recién preparadas y en cuanto se retiró, Mikasa por fin había tomado asiento y ocultó sus manos bajo la mesa.

–Lamento la tardanza, si no fuera por Levi…– jadeó agotada.

–Lo sé, lo vi dejarte. Sigue siendo todo un caballero…– tomó una galleta y le indicó a ella que podía tomar las que quisiera–. Cuando lo conocí, me sorprendió que una persona tan malhumorada como él fuera tan educado con las damas.

–Es muy reservado en la vida real, pero cuando se trata de trabajo créame que todo el mundo lo quiere– Mikasa fingió una sonrisa y tomó una galleta–. A propósito, ¿Cuándo fue que se conocieron?

Hanji mostró seriedad y buscó al mesero encargado de su mesa.

– ¿Te gusta la limonada? – Mikasa asintió–. ¡Dos limonadas, por favor! – pidió en voz alta.

La asiática la miró fijamente, aun esperaba respuesta.

– ¿No te lo ha dicho? – la otra negó–. Entonces lo correcto sería esperar que él te lo cuente.

Ese comentario no fue de su agrado.

– ¿Tema delicado? – preguntó insistente.

–Depende como lo tome hoy en día– les sirvieron sus limonadas, agradeció y en un vistazo rápido pudo comprobar el rostro de preocupación de la chica–. ¡Pero descuida, no es nada de qué preocuparse!

La chica la miró incomoda y frunció el ceño, claro que ella no está preocupada. Hanji soltó una risita al ver su reacción, tal para cual. Ambos Ackerman comparten algunas similitudes.

–Si tengo que esperar a que me lo cuente él, delo por perdido– respondió en su momento de enojo. Parecía una niña enojada al no haberle cumplido un capricho–. Olvidemos esto y hablemos de la boda.

–Como gustes, MI–KA–SA– para la planeadora, esto comenzaba a volverse divertido–. Como planeadora tengo la obligación de explicarte las razones por las que yo hubiese preferido que Levi estuviese presente, porque para mí es esencial que la pareja esté presente en la mayoría de las actividades de selección y porque por esta ocasión les perdonaré la falta.

La ansiedad surgió de poco en poco, por reflejo buscó el anillo que Levi le había dado. Ya le era costumbre jugar con él. Al tocar su dedo desnudo, fue una amarga sorpresa recordar que lo había olvidado en su mesita de noche.

No lo necesita, no es el que Eren le dio. No debe acostumbrarse a esa baratija. Las yemas de sus dedos encuentran algo más cuando tratan de enlazar sus propios dedos, el relieve frio de una botella.

Tal vez no estaba el anillo, pero si la botella que Levi le acababa de comprar y eso le brinda un poco de confianza. Levi le brinda confianza.

* * *

Es un simple, estúpido e innecesario anillo. No debe afectarle el hecho que también haya olvidado colocárselo. No es su prometida ni su amiga. Nada.

Se aferró al volante, si Hanji llegase anotarlo confía en que Mikasa es lo suficientemente lista para inventarle una excusa.

Debe dejarse de preocupar por este tipo de cosas, no le incumbe. Solo es el sustituto, finge ser un prometido cualquiera. No es alguien que debe influir en las decisiones ni en lo que ocurre.

Mientras más se acerca al edificio, más se convence que debe darse tiempo. Es la primera semana de engaño, después todo fluirá como si nada. Cada vez se verá menos involucrado, es eso.

Aunque también puede influir los sucesos dolorosos del pasado. Eso tendría aún más explicación por su necesidad de involucrarse.

Desde que despertó no ha tenido ningún pensamiento más mortificante que no involucre a Mikasa y eso le molesta bastante.

–Eren debió elegir a Jean, al menos él disfrutaría esto– susurró incómodo.

* * *

Llegaría en la madrugada, descansaría e invitaría a desayunar a los chicos que acompañará. Ese es el plan. Miró por la ventana, las nubes rotas al darle paso al avión, los débiles rayos de sol y los toques naranja y purpura que van coloreando el cielo.

Tan lejos de casa, como ya le es costumbre. Viajar no le desagrada, pero quiere disfrutar sus descansos por un tiempo más prolongado. A pesar de que su tarde de ayer fue extremadamente larga a causa de su detención y que la noche se fue volando en la escucha de los argumentos de Levi sobre lo políticamente correcto en situaciones como esta y su compromiso para que nadie lo sepa; no ha dejado de pensar en la mujer que lo metió en tremendo lio y en el pequeño Timmy a quien posiblemente le dejó una huella oscura en su dulce infancia.

No le fue atractiva a primera vista, pero si interesante después de que le perdió la pista. En cuanto le devolvieron el "juguete" una vez que Levi pagó la fianza, se comprometió en buscar a la dama para devolverle su "arma" y tal vez invitarle un café.

La humanidad hoy en día carece de pudor y del sentido del humor inocente, eso es lo que le llama la atención.

¿Sería mucho pedirle a Levi que investigue la identidad de aquella mujer? No sabría qué datos brindarle. ¿Y si lo convence en preguntar por ella en la tienda que brinda bolsas color aqua en cada compra? No, necesitaría demasiada suerte para que ocurra el milagro que el encargado de la caja se acordara de ella.

–Cruce único de destinos– Erwin Smith rompió el tranquilo silencio.

* * *

Un fuerte estornudo por parte de la planeadora hizo que Mikasa con carpeta en mano se recargara en el respaldo de su silla. No había escuchado indicios de lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡BUAJ! ¡LO SIENTO, MIKASA! – se limpió la nariz y volvió a estornudar.

–No se preocupe– sonrió tiernamente–. Mi madre solía decir que cuando estornudas sin estar enfermo significaba que alguien está pensando o hablando de ti.

– ¡Entonces esperemos que tengan una buena imagen de mí y no sea alguien a quien le debo dinero! – bromeó–. Retomando el tema, ¿Alguna idea sobre cómo quieres tu boda?

Mikasa apretó la botella, sería estúpido decir que ella no esperaba este tipo de pregunta, pero si alguna referente a Levi.

De acuerdo, este es un momento importante. Tal vez el dinero con el que cuenta no alcance para una ceremonia ensueño, pero si para una económica. Esperen, tiene una respuesta.

–Económicamente linda– respondió segura.

Hanji la miró fijamente y después torció su boca.

–Eh, de acuerdo. Lo tomaré en cuenta– sonrió mientras golpea con ambas manos la mesa y las bebidas se mueven de un lado a otro dentro de sus vasos–, Pero quiero saber más que estilo te llama la atención. ¿Algo clásico o moderno? ¿Sencillo o llamativo? ¡Todo eso!

Mikasa se recargó en su respaldo y miró alrededor apenada. Ahora entiende porque Levi comentó que su "conocida" está loca.

* * *

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Isabel. Hoy es su día libre y está con su planeadora, no puedo llamarla para interrumpirla– se quejó harta Carolina mientras limpiaba la barra.

– ¡Ah, no es justo! – se quejó la pelirroja–. ¡Ayer solo pude verla unos segundos! ¡Ni siquiera correspondió mi saludo!

–Salió sin permiso del negocio, ¿Qué esperabas? Regresó corriendo para no tener problemas.

Isabel se recargó en la barra recién limpiada por Mina (lo cual a la última le molestó) y suspiró molesta.

–Yo solo quiero conocer a Mikasa. Mi hermano y Farlan la mencionan demasiado, además quiero saber qué fue lo que le vio Eren a esa chica teniendo a mi incomparable hermano– Mina bufó.

– ¿Será que a tu hermano le faltan senos y un rostro femenino? – su amiga la miró indignada.

– ¿Y ahora te pones de su lado? ¡Pensé que teníamos en el mismo bando!

–Claro que lo estoy y es obvio que me gustaría ver a tu hermano con Eren hasta el final de sus días, pero hay que aceptar la realidad. Tu hermano al parecer no es gay.

Isabel hizo una mueca asqueada.

–Preferiría que le gustaran los hombres después de su última novia– suspiró nostálgica.

Mina volvió a limpiar la barra ahora que Isabel apartó sus codos de ella. Detuvo su tarea al recordar a su amiga junto con Levi Ackerman y la vista de reojo que le brindó el ultimo. Ese día tal vez llegó a reconocerla.

–Isabel, ¿Tu hermano sabe del club? – la pelirroja la miró confundida.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿Agrandar o evitar el problema? He ahí la cuestión.

–Por nada, simple curiosidad.

* * *

Tiene unos minutos de sobra antes de su junta y de nuevo terminó en una banca del parque más cercano a la empresa y justamente casi enfrente del trabajo de Mikasa, algo que él ya era consiente desde hace tiempo. Si aquella vez que la bestia lo encontró despejando su mente para ella fue una "casualidad", en realidad él no lo veía de esa forma. Más bien un "acto esperado". No es la primera vez que acude al lugar ni tampoco que ve a la chica por ahí, bueno, no tan cerca.

Mucho después de la primera vez que la vio y antes de volver a "conocerla" como amiga/novia de Eren Jaeger; ocurrió el día que Levi se animó a tomar aire en ese preciso parque y al mirar hacia un ángulo exacto, la vio y pudo identificarla en la lejanía. Por segundos que con el tiempo se prolongaron a minutos admiraba como ella iba de un lugar para otro con algunas ordenes o limpiando mesas.

Una simple empleada de cafetería, sin nombre o algún sentimiento negativo albergado. Tan simple y tranquila. Eso era Mikasa, antes de convertirse en la bestia. Esa era su imagen de la chica del té. La admiraba, anhelaba ser como ella. Volver a esos días de tranquilidad y juventud.

¿Ahora? Ella solo será un recuerdo que nunca compartirá. Podrían tacharle de stalker. Tal vez lo fue en aquel tiempo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le robó la atención mientras servía el té y compartió una sonrisa ligera mientras se esparcía el aroma.

Todo recuerdo de su imagen se fue a la basura en cuanto la vio entrar a la oficina junto con Eren y Armin. Verla ansiosa por la compañía del novato, mirándolo con desesperación y sonriendo cabizbaja. Su sonrojo, su estúpido sonrojo. Ahí estaba ella, sosteniendo un amor inocente y aparentemente no correspondido. Solo verla de esa manera le produjo incomodidad, le recordaba a aquella mujer que solía ser su compañera y a su antiguo yo. Se reflejó en la chica asiática, el lado paciente e inculto en el campo del amor. Deseando la compañía y felicidad mientras la otra parte solo disfruta ver como alguien está torpemente interesado en su figura existencial y satisfactoriamente ser sueño inalcanzable de esa persona de corazón torpe. Claro, ser deseado debe ser magnifico.

La odió en aquel momento, pero al conocerla descubrió que no era como la otra. Mikasa es diferente, pero es una de las pocas personas que lo saca de sus casillas. No se le compara a ella.

Suspira mientras cierra fuertemente sus ojos y alza la cabeza hasta donde su cuello se lo permite. Y de nuevo vuelve a la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué estos recuerdos se entrelazan? Ambas son personas totalmente distintas.

La vuelve a ver en pensamientos. Su antigua compañera, su antiguo amor. Mujer más brillante que el mismo sol, sonrisa perfecta y ojos llenos de vida. Cuando la conoció él fue quien la sacó de su inseguridad y la quiso como a ninguna otra. Ella era la indicada pues fue la única que lo hizo sonreír en su dolor. Tan perfecta, tan letal.

Cubre su boca con una de sus manos, sonríe ante la ironía. Nuevamente se ve reflejado en Mikasa y si eso sigue de esa manera obtendrá un final triste. ¿Debería advertirle? No, no es su problema. Solo debe concentrarse en cumplir con su favor y aprovechar su pago.

En este mundo tan cruel, insensible y lleno de falsedad se tiene que ver por uno mismo, ¿No es así?

¿Y Mikasa? Bueno, dejará que se divierta en su fantasía y en la planeación de su dichosa boda. La apoyará, claro y aunque tendrá que hacer algunos sacrificios por ella, sabe que al final observará el mismo final que él obtuvo.

Lo vuelve a repetir: no la odia, pero espera que aprenda la lección a su debido tiempo. Es muy joven aun y le dolerá un poco, pero si quiere sobrevivir en este mundo es crucial que pase por ello y aprenda a darse cuenta de los peligros que la rodean.

Espera que al menos se dé cuenta a tiempo que probablemente Eren no le ame tanto como ella a él.

Dejará que ella misma lo descubra. ¿Por qué romperle su burbuja de ilusión ahora? Mejor que vuele más alto y que su caída sea aún más dolorosa. Es lo que se merece después de entremeterse en sus pensamientos más de lo normal. Por dios, ¿Cuántas veces se preocupó por ella hoy? Es inaceptable.

* * *

Tocó delicadamente tres veces la puerta de la oficina y esperó respuesta. Al notar su relejo en el cristal, se acomodó su cabello recientemente cortado y se ajustó sus gafas circulares de cristal oscuro. Cuando Moblit asomó la cabeza desde su escritorio le pareció extraño observar a una presencia femenina con apariencia parecida a _Audrey Hepburn_ en _Desayuno con diamantes_.

Deprisa se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta para atenderla. Segundos después de abrir y preparándose para darle la bienvenida, la posible clienta brindó una sonrisa confiada.

–¡Ho–Hola! ¡¿Está disponible Hanji?!– saludó carismática y nerviosa, el recepcionista la miró extrañado.

– ¿Agendó cita con ella?

Mientras él observaba intranquilo su reflejo en los lentes de sol, la visitante borró su sonrisa y se retiró sus gafas. Ojos grandes de color ámbar.

–No, pero somos conocidas. Ella organizó mi primer intento de boda– respondió tranquila.

Moblit dudó de sus palabras y pensó en llamar a Hanji. No recuerda a la mujer que está justamente enfrente de él. ¿Qué quiso decir "intento de boda"?

– ¿Le gustaría pasar para tomar sus datos? – abrió camino y ella pasó.

* * *

Cuando Hanji comenzó a mostrar numerosos salones, vestidos de novia e iglesias, Mikasa llegó a la conclusión que nunca habló con Eren sobre estos temas ni tampoco tenía ligeramente la idea sobre que conllevaba toda la planeación.

Está confundida, no sabe que decidir.

–Te veo abrumada, Mikasa– le sonrió tiernamente.

–Para nada– se sonrojó avergonzada al ver la sonrisa pícara–. Bueno, algo.

Miró sus manos sosteniendo la botella y sus dedos jugaron con ella.

–Pensé que podría tomar elecciones sin él y aunque confíe en mí, yo no lo hago. Pienso que tomaré a la decisión equivocada sin haberme acercado a los gustos de mi prometido– se sinceró pensando en Eren.

– ¿Ahora me entiendes porque pido que la pareja esté presente en todo? – cruzó sus brazos–. Ustedes no son los únicos en elegir por separado ni los últimos. Lo que precisamente quiero evitar es que alguno de mis clientes elija erróneamente por culpa de su ansiedad y después mantenga pelea con su pareja.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué aceptó que viniera sola? No creo que solamente sea una excepción por Levi.

–Dos razones: tu vestido, no tengo nada que preguntarle a él en ese caso; y para ver qué tan perdidos están. Conclusión: si no hubiesen recurrido conmigo en Octubre hubiesen organizado una fiesta de Halloween en vez de su boda.

¿Halloween? ¿Octubre? Por dios, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Todo este tiempo siempre soñó casándose con Eren en un día soleado, paisaje colorido y lleno de flores y bebidas refrescantes con frutas. Ahora un golpe de realidad le comprueba que este evento se realizara en un clima entre caliente y frio, el paisaje anaranjado, frutas secas y decoraciones de Halloween por doquier.

No puede evitar sentir tristeza. Si Eren no fuera tan insistente y tal vez la hubiese escuchado, no estaría sacrificando su boda soñada.

Si este sacrificio no significa que sea amor, entonces no sabe que podría ser.

* * *

–Buen trabajo, Sasha. Has mantenido el control de la situación mejor que Erd– comentó Levi en lo que Sasha le ajustaba su corbata "para reuniones empresariales".

Dentro del ámbito laboral Sasha Blouse además de ser su asistente sustituta, es la única quien conoce el secreto más "tierno" de Levi y es el hecho que no sabe atar corbatas. Su madre murió mucho antes de enseñarle y ni se diga de Kenny. Cuando hay una reunión en proceso anteriormente era Erwin quien se encargaba de apoyarlo con su problema (Farlan en ocasiones de emergencia y antes de llegar a la oficina), pero desde que está a cargo como jefe de planta y para no molestar a su mejor amigo, solo bastó con preguntarle a Blouse dos cosas: si era buena manteniendo secretos y si sabía atar corbatas.

Este tipo de favores y gestos de la chica hacen que de a poco en poco Ackerman se haga la idea que tal vez sería buena idea asignarla como su asistente oficial.

–No fue nada…– susurró apenada–. Tuve apoyo de Jean… Hablando de eso, ¿Le pondrá un castigo severo?

Levi puso los ojos en blanco. Y había ocasiones en las que se retractaba en su idea, si Sasha no fuera tan unida a sus compañeros "poco maduros", sería la predilecta definitiva.

Jean, ese nombre. Solo le hace recordarle la mirada reocupada de Mikasa de la noche anterior y al final esa sonrisa sincera. No pensaba ser duro con él, pero promesas son promesas, aunque solo lo dijo para que se fuera a descansar.

–Le prometí a Mikasa que no se preocupara por ello, la situ… ¡AH! – Sasha instantáneamente apretó fuertemente la corbata.

– ¿Mikasa? ¿Desde cuándo la llama "Mikasa"? – al notar su error aflojó la corbata.

Se queda boquiabierto ignorando los numerosos "lo siento" de su torpe asistente. Mierda, lo ha arruinado. El secreto ha salido a la luz. De acuerdo, después de que el león se coma a Mikasa está más que dispuesto ser el postre para el animal.

 **Tenía planeada la cita de Hanji y Mikasa desde hace tiempo, demasiado. Con este capítulo he revelado algunos detalles esenciales en cuanto la relación de los personajes. ¿Será cierto que el hecho que te comience a interesar una persona te entorpece? Pregúntele al enano.**

 **Espero tomaran nota y unan hilos, hay información clave espaciada en el capítulo sobre algunos eventos de la historia (algunos me dirán: oye, ni que se tratara de Abel). Espero leer sus opiniones.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron con qué tipo de anillo se casaron Joe Jonas y Sophie Turner? Punto para Eren, perras.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
